Missing
by Tearatone Maystar
Summary: He's trapped, no way out. What can Timmy do to escape? Surely not go along with the situation. But what other choice does he have? Either way things look grim as he begins to lose him self to her discipline. Content will become even more adult later on.
1. The Beginning

Missing

Missing

Chapter One: The Beginning

"We now go to field reporter Liana Darnwright for more, Liana?" a distorted, fuzzy voice announced from some pale blue glow ahead.

"Thanks Chet," accepted a female counterpart, voice just as crackly as the man's had been, "It's a disturbing story, leaving family and neighbors both shocked, and distraught. Here on this darkened street, not three days ago, twelve year old Timmy Turner is believed to have been abducted. He had spent the weekend at the home of his family's trusted friends and neighbors, the Valentines, while his parents enjoyed their anniversary in the city of Dimsdale. Upon the morning of their return, young Timmy decided to walk home on his own, and was last seen by his long time babysitter, Vicky Valentine."

The boy's head was swirling, he had heard his name but it was hard to make sense of it all. The static filled voice of that woman had said he was abducted. Had he been? He couldn't remember, nothing was clear, everything seemed so out of place to him. And why was it so dark? Why was the only light coming from a half busted portable television that felt so far away? It was speaking again, this time in an all too familiar tone.

"I," she stopped to sniff away some apparent forming tears, "I wanted to walk home with him but he said he could do it on his own. He was so sure he was old enough, big enough, to…" she sniffled again, "to go out on his own. But now look what happened! It's not right, he's just a kid…"

He could be sure of one thing though, as the story went on, that was not the Vicky he knew and loathed. That was an act! He admitted that her ability to fool people had, if anything, improved significantly over the past two years, but it was not something he should feel impressed about. No, this was fearsome, this was terrible. What was she playing at? Trying to milk sympathy from the community was hardly her forte. Maybe because he had gone missing under her watch she was just trying to cover her ass, yeah, that made much more sense.

Then it finally sunk in, him! Timmy Turner! Missing! He had been abducted; he was some place he did not know! Panic began filling his mind, his body, and his soul. He tried valiantly to move, yet as his arms thrashed he found their movement to be hindered. Something was strapped around his wrists, tight, but for some reason they were not chaffed. He tried his legs, they were free, but felt heavy and tingled, as if they had fallen asleep. He tried turning his head about but soon realized his neck too had been confined, some thick and durable substance tightly curled around it, yet it had a smooth texture to it. His eyes began to water as the second reporter's voice started up again.

"If anyone has information leading to the child's whereabouts please contact the Dimsdale Police Department at once. It is urgent that this young boy be returned to his par-" The small television washed out and ceased working, leaving the area it occupied dark, lifeless, and cold.

"…Cosmo? …Wanda?" The boy asked aloud, fear ripping through him now like some vile scent of the dead air.

"Hmhmhm," a muffled laughter began, sending shivers up and down Timmy's already wet spine. It was too familiar. "No, I don't think so twerp, not this time."

"Vicky?!" Timmy shouted in an eroded surprise, "How? Wait! Where… Let me go." His body began struggling against his binds, trying desperately for a catch of some sort of freedom

"You really think it's going to be that easy? Come on twerp, I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think you were this stupid. Though I guess when you have little friends like you do you can just wish everything to be easy, huh?"

He now froze up at her words. How could she know? He never let it slip up, he would have been aware if she was spying on him. He was careful! It didn't make sense!... And if she knew then how come he still remembered them? That had to mean they hadn't been taken away! But if that was true then how come they hadn't came when he called? Something was wrong, he knew it, and not just where he was, but wherever Cosmo and Wanda where too!

"I bet you're wondering," Vicky said slowly as Timmy could hear her soft foot falls inch ever closer, "how come I know about your fairies now? But at the same time you aren't being punished for it? Well, by someone other than me, that is." Her fingers could be felt caressing his face, as a child would with a brand new toy. "Do you wanna know why?"

Timmy turned his head away from her touch, but didn't say anything because he really did need to know this.

"Hmph, I guess that's a yes, coming from a brat like you. I wouldn't normally bother, but I was told to inform you anyway. I don't see why fairies have to have everything explained to everyone when they hide themselves from the human population. Oh well, just listen up, 'cause I'm only going to say this once, got it? Kids like you are given fairy godparents because they're miserable, right? Well, about a week or so ago Anti-Cosmo, he said you would know him, decided that if the reason a fairy gifted kid's miserable situation is because of a person, then to even things out that person will be rewarded with corresponding anti-fairies. I-E you were given Cosmo and Wanda because I was making you miserable, so I received Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda to even the playing field," she slapped him hard across the face, sending a sickening smack to bounce off the walls, "Understand?"

Timmy breathed in hard, razor pointed pain shooting across his cheek like a flash of fried meat. He understood, he understood completely and utterly. So this is why Anti-Cosmo had been under the radar for so long? And if Vicky had her own set of fairies now, rather they are of the Anti variety or not, it would make sense her knowing his secret wouldn't do any harm to him, at least not from Fairy World. But where were his fairies? Where were his guardians? He needed to find out if they were alright, but how?

"You know what my favorite part about all of this is, twerp?" Vicky now asked, just dying to brag her soul's worth. Timmy did not respond though, instead opting to just hang there and listen. "I'll tell you," she went on anyway, "Anti-fairies' wishes are rule free! He explained to me that you are restricted by laws and governing principles when you want to wish for something; but for me? I can have anything I want! Understand? Anything!"

"And that's evening the playing field how?" Timmy demanded with his old defiance burning through again, only to be hit across the other side of his face for the cheek.

"I've wanted to beat the hell out of you for years, Timmy. But I knew if I went that far I couldn't get away with it. Do you know what my first desire was once I got my Cosmo and Wanda? Well? I'll tell you: for all the memories that you wished away from me to return. I remember everything you have ever done to thwart me and wished away. All of it! I once ruled the world and you took that away! An entire perfect life you stole from me. That's so fucking unforgivable; I'll never forgive you for it!" She hit him across the face once more, now causing tears to form in his eyes from the pain. "And you were my most beloved student! You were my blazing hope in a world that I could not afford to trust anymore."

"That's all old news, Vicky," Timmy meandered through his words, "Besides, I only remember the story I was told, but I stopped that future from happening, so it wasn't real."

"You can't say that!" the young woman shrieked and hit him again, "Its real to me, I can clearly recall it! And I'll make it happen again if I have to, just as soon as Anti-Cosmo gets back, you'll see… wait, no, you won't…"

"What?" he did not like the tone of her voice there.

"Come on, twerp, do you really think you are getting out of here? I demanded there be fairy warding magic surrounding the place. It can only be lifted by me, and only if I specifically say so. You are my prisoner now, so get used to it."

"You can't do that! This isn't fair, Jorgen would never-"

"Your stupid Jorgen can't stop what he can't find, twerp! Besides, Anti-Cosmo is at Fairy World as we speak, he thought it would be 'proper and fully villainous' to announce his plans there. Yeah, well, whatever. Just as long as he doesn't get captured or something then I don't care."

"And why would he even want to work with you?"

"Well, well, you still have lots of spirit I see. Good, I'm going to love breaking you down. Why would he? Simple, I know you better than anyone else, after all. And you always seem to find the time to thwart his plans… not to mention a whole shit load of other wicked deviants. You really have become a little super hero, huh? What does that make me, your arch nemesis? Only this isn't one of your little worthless comic books, brat, this is the real world. And now you don't have some god mode advantage over me anymore! So, I take care of you while he takes over Fairy World, then I can have this world."

"So what? Are you going to kill me now or something?"

"Kill you? No, no, Timmy. I wouldn't dream of killing you! Why, if I did I would have nothing to do while we are down here in this hole, would I? Besides… I need to correct my mistakes, don't I?"

"What? What mistakes?"

"Timmy," she now sashayed her soft long fingers across his enflamed skin, "my biggest mistake was not teaching you from the very beginning. That's why you betrayed me, you couldn't see the good I was doing for the world. No, I'm not going to kill you, far from it. I'm going to break you down and build you back up. And then you'll be my student again, the one I miss so much."

"But… Vicky, that never happened-"

"It happened for me!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. He stared at her wide eyed, now able to see in this dimly lit room. "No, I have to end who you are now, and you'll be who I always trusted you to be; my lieutenant, my right hand man. And this time you won't betray me, understand? No one will ever betray me again now that I have them. No one!"

"You've gone mad," Timmy blurted with out meaning to, but the damage was done, she had heard his honest thoughts.

"Mad? Me? No, twerp," her hands slipped off of his shoulders, "I'm seeing things clearly for the first time in my life. I know you can be my first true friend if I could just show you my point of view. But we have been enemies for far too long. This is the only way now, don't you see? I have to destroy who you are and build you anew."

"That isn't friendship, Vicky! That's slavery-" He was swatted across the face yet again, just as loud as the first time.

"Shut up! I've waited too long! We are going to start reforming you right away. No one knows you are here; no one has any idea where you are in fact. There is absolutely no way of detecting you from Fairy World, or from any other world. Yes, I know all about your alien friends too, and trust me, they won't be of any help, I made sure of that. The difference between an adult's wishes and a kid's is that we think every aspect through before hand while you just make shit up as you go along. So get used to the fact that you will be in my care for a very, very long time."

Timmy swallowed what little saliva he had left. As much as he tried she was right, he couldn't figure any way out of this. He wasn't just going to let her have her way though! He had to find a way to convince her to let him go, somehow. But then that was the problem, wasn't it? How could he, Timmy Turner, the boy who relied on magic to fix all of his problems, convince quite possibly the most evil person on the face of the earth to release him? Especially since she was so keen on keeping him around?

Her hands had returned to caressing his burning flesh again, Timmy had no doubt she had lost her mind. "My Timmy, my lieutenant, my most trusted. You'll see; I'll have you back in time… Maybe I'm being a little too hasty. We can start in the morning, since I will need my full wits about me, after all. Yes, sleep now."

"Even if I wanted to I'm kinda chained up here," no time to start like the present.

"Hmm… I guess I could undo the choker. Yeah, you can't break those binds anyway."

"What kinda binds are these?" it sounded too strong to him even as it left his mouth, and he cursed himself inwardly for not thinking before he spoke.

"Like I would give you that sort of information when you are my prisoner, twerp; it's pointless to ask me anything anyway, because I'm both smart and more cunning than you are. But don't worry about the chains; they can't hurt you unless I really want them to." She laughed to herself through her nose as on of her long fingers slid across the soft metal. It shuttered before releasing his neck and sliding away into the dark.

Timmy fell forward with out this support holding him up anymore, face landing in the crook of her neck. He was only able to process how cold her soft skin felt before pain shot through his scalp. Vicky had a hand full of his hair and was lifting him up again. But why was he level with her? This too became apparent when thinking about it, he was standing on a bed and she was propped up on her knees. He could even feel the sheets as they clung to the mattress, something like silk.

"It's been a long day for me, twerp. Though the prospect of making you right excites me so much, I'm still pretty damn tired. I have to head back home, you just lay down here and wait in the dark until I get back… might be a few hours, maybe a few days, I dunno. Either way I'll be back before you starve to death."

She stood up and let him fall face forward. It was actually a comfortable landing, and would be marvelous if not for his being trapped in some dungeon. She didn't say goodbye, she just picked up something, the TV he was assuming, and left. He eventually heard a vibration that slightly annoyed his ears, but then that stopped, and all was quiet. She was gone, and all he had for company now were these strange chains. He rolled around a bit, testing out his range of movement now. He couldn't leave the bed, but could scratch any part of his body. It was like they were able to read his mind, the binds that is. Like they had the ability to feel what he was thinking.

Another thing he noticed once Vicky had left was that there was absolutely no light now. He strained his eyes to their limit until they hurt from the intensity of the gaze, but all was black no matter. He eventually found himself curled, going over all the things she had said to him, trying to form some sort of plan. She wanted to build him into her perfect soldier; that was her goal. He could perhaps pretend to go along with it. No, she would be suspicious of a sudden change of heart. He had to fight her, had to hold onto himself. The key was to not give up hope, yes, that was what he had to do. And when she felt he could be trusted he had to make a break for it and hope that someone was looking for him still.

But what if they had given up by then? Or worse yet she captured him before they could get to him first? He shook his head, no, he couldn't afford to think like that. Damn it, he was thirsty. She could have at least left him with some water. He would have to ignore it though, what chance did he have of finding anything he needed in a place like this? Where he couldn't even leave his bed for Christ's sake! Timmy became angered suddenly and thrashed about, trying to free himself from his restraints, but to no avail.

He tired himself out eventually, now with a throat drier than he could remember. Maybe it was because he was unable to get something to drink that it seemed more parched. He tried swallowing his spit, but it didn't help, not really. Oh what he wouldn't do for just a nice cup of ice cold water, with crushed ice filling it up to the rim. Just the reflection in his mind of the substance was causing him both bliss and suffering. Maybe if and when Vicky came back she would at least give him something to drink. Yes, she had to! She had said she wasn't going to kill him. Food he could understand going days with out, but his body needed water.

He tried to get some sleep, tried to keep his mind off of his situation and cracked sensations. It was hard, for the more he tried not to think of it, the more his mind solicited upon it. He tossed and turned for what could have been hours, more maybe just minutes… days, perhaps? Time was impossible to tell, too damn difficult to keep track of. Did it even exist in this place? Vicky had created it with the use of Anti-fairy magic, so time might not pass for him at all, or maybe it existed more for him here then out there. He couldn't tell, either way. His mind wandered, remembering segments of Vicky's conversation with him, playing in the school yard, going on adventures with Cosmo and Wanda across the universe. At one point he thought that he was in his own darkened room and tried to get up out of bed to head downstairs for a drink, but his chains reminded him all too suddenly that he was a captive.

Had his thoughts turned into dreams? When he thought about it he was stuck here in this hole smelling like shit and piss and thirsting more than ever he had in his life, but when he imagined he could clearly see with in his mind's eye. He saw sun shine, silver beams of light streaking through tree leaves in a perfectly proportioned forest. It was still autumn time, wasn't it? All of the leaves were brown and fire colored, beautiful to behold as they disconnected from the trees and drifted down like a slow rain fall of sailboats. Why did everything have to come back to water? He hadn't realized how important it was in his life until now.

He was angrier at Vicky then. He wanted her to suffer for this, wanted her to be hit full force with the karma she deserved, and then some. Too bad he didn't have something to deal a blow against her with… or did he? She wanted him alive, if he remembered correctly. So didn't that mean he had his own life he could use against her? His mind raced, he could threaten to hold his breath until he died, or at least passed out but still causing himself brain damage. That would be worth it! Just to see the look on her face as she realized once again that she had failed! And there was nothing she could do to bring him back! After all, it said in Da Rules that you can't wish the dead back to life.

Then he remembered something, she didn't have normal fairies. Vicky had Anti-Cosmo, possibly the most dastardly villain in the universe. And Anti-fairy magic was rule free. So did that mean she could bring him back to life if she wanted? Well, that was one thing to add to the list of things he couldn't do. Besides, he didn't think he had it in him to take his own life.

Timmy tried to fall asleep again, but still couldn't tell if he was just imagining things or actually dreaming in time immeasurable. Vicky, water… Cosmo… Wanda… water. He wanted water, needed water. Water, water, water. Was he saying it aloud? He couldn't tell, it almost felt like it though.

"Are you sure you want water?" a gentle voice asked him, almost familiar.

"Please…" was all he was able to get out of his bone dry mouth, it felt as if his tongue had desiccated to the root.

"I'll give you some, just trust in me, believe in me," her voice seemed to caress his skin with a calming effect. Everything would be alright now that this person was here, she would bring the water.

Timmy nodded his head as best he could. Her arms cradled him, lifted his head back, opened his mouth, and oh how glorious it was. Cold, icy, wet. It spilled over his cracked lips, onto his face and neck and shoulders; but most importantly into his mouth. He swallowed greedily; nothing in his entire existence had ever felt so good, tasted so wonderful. He drank and drank and drank, stopped for breath, then drank some more. He could feel as the liquid's chill ran down past his lungs, filling his belly even.

The woman laughed at him, but he didn't care, he had finally been given water. Even if this was a dream it felt so good!

"Do you feel better now?" she asked as he laid in her arms… her cold arms.

"Yes," Timmy responded, relief still washing over him.

"And who made you feel better?"

"Yo-… Vicky?"

Vicky laughed again as Timmy jumped out of her arms. He was still too weak to do much else though. His eyes danced around violently, everything was blurry. But a blur? Light! There was light! His surrounding had shapes, though he couldn't focus on anything. Mostly just browns and yellows blended together. Oh, but there was a sharp fire clearly glowing amongst it all, Vicky's hair.

"Did you miss me, Timmy?" She asked, showing no sign what so ever of even a slight inkling of remorse for what she had already put him through.

It was not that the boy didn't want to respond, but rather he couldn't even if he had tried. His mind was boggled, and still he thirst. Although what troubled and shocked him the most was that as he lay in her arms he had given up completely to the woman who had the water. But that was Vicky, the one who put him in this situation to begin with. He didn't know that though, he reasoned with himself. He was disoriented, unable to tell the truth from fiction, seconds from hours. How long had he been down here?

"Well?" Vicky pushed the question, "Did you miss me or not?"

"I… you… water…" He stumbled as she offered him a pitcher from which the drink must have come from, full to the brim of ice and water.

"If you still need to drink then go ahead. Ah! Not so hasty, you have to realize that I'm giving this to you, and that you owe me, got it?"

"Fine!" Timmy agreed with out compunction then reached out for the container. She gave it up and watched curiously as he gulped down everything he could, causing such a wet mess. The more the boy drank the more he realized that no matter how much he spilled, the pitcher was not becoming empty. Fairy magic, no doubt. When he had had his fill he handed the clear plastic container back to Vicky, but only reluctantly.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Vicky concluded, "Now, today we start your reeducation as you know-"

"How long have I been down here?!" Timmy demanded at once, only to get a smack to the face.

"No speaking out of turn!" Vicky shrieked at him.

This filled Timmy with a burning hot rage. He lunged at her, which surprised Vicky at first, but the boy's restraints had reacted and locked him down. He couldn't get at her, even as he tried with his entire valor reserves.

"Tch," the young woman spat, "Those are magic chains, twerp. They react if you have an intention against my own. It would best if you give up, or else you will just tire yourself out."

He opted to just glare at her then, her face now coming into focus. She gestured for him to say what was on his mind. He studied and complicated the hand movement a minute to be sure it was what she meant though.

"How long have I been in here?" He asked again, though more politely. He really did not want to be hit again.

"You mean since I last left you?" she refined his question, to which he nodded, "About three days, three and a half, maybe? That sounds about right."

"That long?" he flushed out, but he truly had no expectations for the time, he had lost track of it for what seemed like months, or perhaps just hours.

"Anyway," Vicky went on, "you have misconceptions about who I really am, Timmy Turner. I'm going to show you the truth about me, about where I come from. And when you see things from my point of view you will come around… hmm, or maybe at least make things easier for me."

Timmy scowled and looked off to the side; he noticed that all the walls were of a deep grey stone… why had he seen brown, then?

"Nothing to add then? That's alright, works better for me, after all. Get up then."

It took Vicky five strikes to the boy's being to get him to obey her command. When he had finally stood, wobbling and needing her support to keep upright, she snapped her fingers, and out from the stone ceiling above came the choker from before. She had to hit him a few more times before he gave up struggling and allowed her to claps the thing around his neck. It was a strange material, soft, almost alive, but still so very sturdy. She caressed the bindings on his wrists and they shivered, then released him and sank into the stone floor. Then Vicky pulled down on the chain from above and it fell. Timmy could see that it had a handle for her to slip her hand through. It was a leash! A living leash that bent to the teen's will!

"I'm taking you for a little stroll now." She said as her grip tightened.

"Where to?" it was all he could do to keep his wits about him, asking questions that didn't offend her.

"Through time, of course!" the redhead exclaimed, "You need to see things for what they are. Come, get out of bed, we're going."


	2. Through Walls

Missing

Missing

Chapter Two: Through Walls

It took a few minutes before Timmy was able to stand on his own two feet with out help. Vicky seemed amused by his struggle for balance, but ultimately began walking when she was sure he had regained some posture.

"And how are we going to travel through time?" the young boy inquired timidly as they climbed a high natural stone stair case that spiraled upward.

"The same way you have, only not as dorky. I mean a scooter? How lame is that?" She laughed to herself until they reached the top of the stairs. She stretched a long finger out and slid it across the ceiling. That vibrating noise from before filled Timmy's head again as the stone seemed to melt away, leaving a hole just barely large enough for either of them to fit. Vicky went through first, and then tugged on the leash to signal for Timmy to follow.

This had led them into an ancient labyrinth of a dark cave, wide and spacious to behold, however not much different from the room Timmy had been chained up in, save its size and complexity. It was still new to him though, he did not recognize the sight of it, or the still, damp smell which filled his nostrils. Not really water on stone, but at the same time it could have been. To think that if it was water angered him, what with it being so close when he had needed it so appallingly.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked aloud before realizing it was a stupid question for Vicky.

"Yeah, like I would tell you that. Just keep quiet, he should be here soon."

"Wh- I mean, ack!" She had pulled on his choker so hard that he dropped to his knees. It was a gurgled pain, a constricting pain. But he managed through the worst until the leash decided it was safe released him.

They waited for a long time, though he had not known how long. Vicky crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently, but still nothing happened just the same. Then, all of a sudden, a proverbial poof emanated from the sunken air. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were floating in front of them, looking as dark and somewhat cute as ever.

"Ah, Victoria, my dear girl, so sorry that we are late for our pre-engagement, the front lines needed tip-top preparation and such."

"Yeeaaah!" Anti-Wanda howled, a massive goofy grin exposing her jagged rows of teeth, "'dem boys be all sorts of gung ho don't 'cha know? It be smellin' like war! Hoooweee!"

Timmy would have found this funny if his situation wasn't so dire.

"Ah ha!" Anti-Cosmo released, now noticing who Timmy was for the first time, "So you did decide to let him live? My, my, how honorable of you my dear godchild, oh but it is fitting, what with regaining your memories after all." The small blue man flew over to Timmy's face to better examine him, "I say, you do ever so have a way with children, do you not? Ah, but this is grand! I could not have done it better myself. So then, taking him out for a walk? A midnight stroll?"

"Something like that," Vicky admitted, "I have a few demands to make before I can get started though, that's why I called you down here."

"Oh my sweet Victoria, why of course! Of course! Demand away."

"First off, I demand that Timmy here be well nourished."

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda together raised their dark blue wands and granted Vicky's wish with a stiff white glow. Immediately Timmy could feel life return to his tired limbs and the stabs of hunger fade away. He gave Vicky a questionable look but decided it was probably better not to ask what she was planning.

"Next I demand to have the same time traveling belt which I once owned in my stolen future."

Again the Anti-fairies waved their wands, producing that white glow, and around Vicky's waist materialized the belt that Timmy had once seen his future self wear.

"Now I demand for this belt to have the abilities as follows: the ability to bring at least two people back and forth through time even if only one person wears it, the ability to completely mask the travelers' presence from all other life forms in whichever time the wearer decides to travel, the ability to let the wearer and their companion or companions pass through all matter of objects if so desired, and to be both indestructible and everlasting." To which her fairies obeyed and grated this wish too, making both their wands on the belt glow momentarily.

"And finally," the domineering she-devil concluded, "I demand to have full knowledge pertaining to this belt, including but not limited to how to operate it, how it works, how to repair it if it were ever to be damaged, and how to keep complete control over it." This too was granted. "You see twerp?" Vicky rounded on Timmy, "Adults can make way better wishes than kids ever could. We think things through!"

"Right you are, right you are, my darling," the webbed winged fiend ejected, "Will that be all of our services you require today?"

"Yeah, I think so," Vicky waved off, "I'll take care of the rest from here; you guys go tend to your troops or whatever."

"Yeeeehaaaaa! Da troops be awaitin'!" and with that Anti-Wanda poofed out of Timmy's view. However, Anti-Cosmo still lingered.

"A word to the wise, Victoria, though be it beyond myself to judge the ways humans go about their business, I still implore you not to expect your methods to achieve their end goals satisfactorily, not being the way they are now."

"I heard you the first time," the redhead huffed, "and like I said back then, I'll take it into consideration. Now go prepare your troops, and don't worry about me or him anymore."

"Very well, cheerio good chaps!" then it was Anti-Cosmo's turn to spin and poof on the spot into the nothingness.

"These fairies, they really take their role as godparents seriously, don't they?" Vicky asked aloud, though not seeming to necessarily expect a response.

The young Turner child did not say anything. He was observing, taking everything he could in. War was about to be fought between the two worlds of the fairies, which probably meant that Cosmo and Wanda would be caught up in it, or at the very least somehow affected. Was he really so important that Anti-Cosmo felt he had to be taken care of for his plans to succeed? Did that in turn mean his rescue efforts, if any existed, would continue? Or even grow stronger? He could only hope. Yes, hold onto hope, never lose it, and never let it waver even in the slightest. It was, after all, all he truly had left.

"Stop staring into space, twerp!" The older girl shouted, sending an echo to bounce off the stone walls for what felt like miles, while simultaneously yanking on his living chain leash to pull him closer. "We're about to leave, so pay close attention. I've never shown what I'm about to show you to anyone, or even told anyone, but you have to understand it to understand me."

"And can I ask why me?" Timmy honestly wanted to know, "I mean, besides you thinking that my alternate future self was actually your friend?"

He knew it was coming before he even finished his question; a quick succession of strikes to his face landing harder and with more emotion than the last, all continuing until he fell to his hands and knees, begging for mercy. She gave it to him, but not with out a reason.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? I'm trying to show you who I am and all you are giving me is resistance! If this continues I'll just have to make your punishments worse, dumb ass! And that isn't a threat! It's what will happen! So behave and obey!" She kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could, causing him to lift slightly into the air and land on his side. Stars filled his vision, flashes of translucent colors over the black of his closed eyelids flared one way or another. Holding onto the pained area with difficulty in breathing he managed to say sorry, but to him they were only words.

"Now get up and get over here, unless you want to get to know my boots better."

He listened, though he had to crawl his way over due to the pain. Vicky placed one of her slender hands on top of his head once he reached her. He thought it strange that such a gentle, deceptively fragile thing could cause him so much unwanted hurting. Although what truly wore down on his brain was that that same hand could also take away any pain he was feeling. It was pleasantly cool to the touch when he was caressed by it, a relief from the stinging it caused. And it had also held him up while giving him the water he was in such desperate need of. Oh she was certainly cruel indeed, and most definitely insane.

Vicky had been tweaking adjustments on her new belt with her free hand, the one not on Timmy's head while holding his leash by the wrist, once he had arrived by her feet. "You better hold on," she warned him, "Or else it won't be pleasant."

Hold on? Him? Yeah right! He had done his fair share of time traveling, and he didn't have to hold onto anyone then, so why would he now? But looking up into her face with this response in mind had told him all he needed to know: obey, or get beaten. With a regretful sound issuing from his throat he wrapped his arms around her thighs, and not wanting to admit how well toned they felt beneath her black skin tight jeans. Of course she was athletically active, he knew this. She dominated the town as the best skateboarder again, shredded away all the good powdered snow on Mount Dimsdale with her top of the line snowboard, and crashed all the competition when she would decide to surf. One would think with all of these outlets she would be a happier person, but it only seemed to fuel her arrogance and cruelty. Timmy remembered overhearing phone calls of shops or brands wanting to sponsor her, but she never seemed to like the offered prices, or something.

The world rushed away from them. Spread out in all directions until he could see it no more. The floor seemed to have left his feet and knees, but he and Vicky were still well planted. Even his own body felt stretched out to capacity. Ah, he knew this feeling, the drawn out sense of time travel. It occurred to him that he could perhaps let go of her during this interval, as images, textures, and smells of the past began rushing by all of his senses. But she had a leash on him, canceling all real hope of his escaping her right then and there. But where was then and there? It would have been stupid; he might have been flung into a time he couldn't get out of. Either way he didn't have long to think on this new endeavor, for he could feel the world coming back into a coherent version of its self once more. The images were slowing down, halting around them, until finally it all stopped. No more rushing, nor being suspended on top of solid air.

He looked about, took in his surroundings. It was Dimsdale! The sun was shining, warming his body with its dazzling light! He heard the familiar birds chirping, sprinklers spraying, and cars engines humming about. Timmy released Vicky's legs and stood to his feet, all pain from before either gone or forgotten. He noticed he was up to about shoulder level with her now. Give him a few more years to finish growing and he might even pass her up. The idea of him being taller than her filled him with some sort of excessive pride, a realistic prospect to look forward to. Then he noticed something was different. There were fewer houses than he remembered, and all the cars that he could see were much older then what he left behind. Ah, but of course, he had traveled back in time. He knew it was back, and not forward, since what he had felt when he trekked through the years were more like memories than premonitions.

"Care to venture a guess as to when and where we are?" Vicky proposed to the enthusiastic growing young boy.

"Uh," he really didn't like her tone of voice; there was something adrift in it, "Dimsdale, that's for sure, but… it looks like the eighties, I guess."

"The eighties?!" the young woman sounded offended, "How old do you think I am? No, dumb ass, try the early nineties; nineteen-ninety-two, to be exact."

"A year before I was born? Timmy wondered aloud.

"What? Oh yeah, it would be, huh? Anyway, that's not really important. Why don't you take a look whose lawn we're on," it was a statement, not a question.

He did as he was told, not particularly feeling up for another round of beatings. It took him a minute before realizing the answer; this was Vicky's home. Sure, the yard looked completely different and there was a car he didn't recognize parked in the driveway, but essentially it was the same place he hated with so much of his little heart.

"So…" he started slowly, cautious not to set off Vicky's proneness to violence, "We're at your place, right?"

"Bingo! Let's take a look inside, what do you say?"

"Do I get a choice?" why did he have to say stupid things that he knew would probably get him punished?

"Ha! I'll let that slide, but only because it was actually kinda funny. But no, you don't, so come on. Get a choice? Don't make me laugh…" They set off toward the front door at a brisk pace. Instinctively the boy slowed his footfalls when reaching the step up, but the redhead kept moving normally. She had to yank him along with her. He didn't see what happened because the pain coming from his choker had caused his eyes to slam shut. When he finished coughing and sputtering he slowly opened his watering eyes again, though now they were inside the household.

"What?" he managed to say with his score throat.

"Weren't you paying attention earlier? We can pass through any barrier, which includes walls and doors. Now I want you to pay close attention. And if you don't I'll know because this leash will tell me. Got it?"

"Um, yeah… I understand."

"Good boy," she patted him on the head gently, "you keep up that attitude and you won't have to be beaten."

Timmy could hear voices. A pair of adults were talking in some other place with in these all too familiar walls, and not too far off either. Vicky flounced the boy toward the conversation, eager to find out exactly what they were speaking about it seemed. It occurred to him that perhaps this was the first time his captor had time traveled on her own accord. She seemed to marvel when she could at all the differences that she took for granted as a child. Timmy had noticed the replaced items too, but he was sure the look in his eyes were nothing like the reminisce she beheld. A facial feature he had lost over years of jumping the time line.

They arrived in the Valentine's kitchen, much in the same shape he had always known it to posses, but the appliances were older models, the tiles had a different design, and the counters and cupboards were made of a cheaper, less beautiful wood with a low-priced finish. The kitchen in the present all seemed to be a part of a set, this version was more of a sloppy mish mash of hand-me-downs and already-been installments. At the table, one that had to be at least ten years old and could never hope of matching the contemptible cupboards, sat two fire red haired adults. He knew them instantly, Vicky's parents. He had forgotten that Vicky had a different mother than Tootie. But then again it was only by accident that he had found out, an extra bonus for the records and accounts of his own time traveling adventures. Nicky, if he remembered her name correctly. She was the spitting image of her daughter… or should he have said her daughter was the spitting image of her? Pink eyes, green blazer, and hair that she had straitened, cut shorter, and combed down; the typical business woman of the nineties.

Her father appeared practically the same as he did in the present, only now with less lines etched into his face. His name escaped Timmy, but then again he had only ever known him at Tootie and Vicky's father. He seemed just as on edge as ever, though obviously much less stressed. The captive had taken notice in his guide's fixation on her own mother when the man began to speak again.

"So everything looks to be in order, honey, perfect for our- I mean," he corrected himself, "your big night."

"And Vicky?" the mother asked, obviously caring more for her own little girl than her weak looking husband, "What have you done for her?"

"Oh, yes, a babysitter! Of course I have one ready; he should be here in a few hours, but still with plenty of time for you to check him out, of course. And, uh, so we- I mean, so you can tell him all the rules, of cour-"

"Where did you get his recommendation?!" Nicky just about snarled, cutting her husband off in a way that shown there was little to no respect for the poor man.

He winced, a reaction Timmy was all too familiar with. God, they even had the same voice, though Vicky's seemed more… youthful, perhaps? Yes, Nicky's voice was that of a woman's, while her daughter still played the teenager.

"Well," the blue eyed man told her calmly, "he's the son of a coworker. He has watched over a lot of children, many of them the kids of others from the office… he, uh-"

"A boy? Does he come highly recommended?" his demanding wife interjected. What a bitch. Timmy knew where his babysitter got it all from.

"Oh, yes, of course! In fact it seems not once has a child ever complained about him."

"We'll see about that…" the woman leaned back in her chair, relaxing some, "If I approve of him then for the love of hell Vicky better too, or I'm not leaving her alone with him."

"But, sweet heart, the tickets they-"

"I said," the woman in her thirties repeated through gritted teeth, eyes closed dangerously, "Vicky better like him too, or else I'm not going, understand?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Yes of course."

"Good."

Vicky laughed. A full, whole black hearted laugh. This had startled Timmy and he almost wanted to shoos her, least her parents notice their presence. Then he remembered that no one could sense they were there.

"Isn't she great? God I miss her." Her eyes fell on the boy, excepting an answer, "Well? Isn't she?" The couple was still talking, but Vicky's voice demanded his attention now.

"So… we came back in time to see your, um, your wonderful mother?" He actually didn't feel she was wonderful at all, though definitely less cruel than her daughter.

She hit him upside the head, "Don't placate me like that! If you don't agree then tell me, don't fucking lie!"

"Oh! So I could get hit for that too? Yeah that soun-Gahck!"

She had pulled hard on his leash, chocking him in a flash once more and bringing him to his knees, hard. Timmy clawed at the choker feverously, wanting nothing more desperately than to breathe freely again. His eyes watered and bulged. The restriction, the burning, it was all pain he could not bear. Finally, when he was screaming bloody murder in his head yet only able to squeeze a little air out of his nose, she released him. The first gulps of air hurt, but soon the relief he felt drowned away that spoilt sensation.

"And I definitely don't want any fucking back talk either, you understand me?"

I took him a moment to catch his breath, yet when he did he found himself apologizing for his insolence. Though it didn't feel like him saying it all, more like he was watching himself run on some sort of survivor mode auto pilot. He was in control of his actions, of course, yet it just felt so weird.

Vicky tugged him about the house, examining all the differences that its furnishings beheld. She would comment on this and that, these and those, and only when he was certain that she was expecting an answer back did Timmy venture a response, hoping to whatever divine power that might be out there that his reply was the right one. After being hit a few times for giving up unbelievables, the boy soon learned that he could fool himself into supposing that his answers had truth to them, which sufficed enough for his kidnapper. It wasn't exactly hard either, this considering in the validity of a lie, especially when he weighed the options: trust in the fraud or get beaten.

"Come on," she ordered her new pet, "we're going to my room." It was located in the same place as its present self, first door to the right on the upstairs landing. This time Timmy was expecting to walk through the walls as they did, so he didn't miss the strange sensation of passing through solid matter. Its rather difficult to explain, unless one suspects the action to happen one misses it entirely. But when you do expect it you notice how fuzzy your body becomes for a fraction of a second, and how much less dense you feel entirely.

"I bet you recognize her," Vicky pointed out a small red headed child playing with a pair of floppy dolls on the ground, wearing a green sun dress over her delicate frame and a big purple bow in her hair, "even if the image you conjured up was because you were going to bullying." She socked him hard in the back of the head. He cussed a few idiocies but ultimately didn't fire anything back at her. He was being clever in his own mind; don't give her a reason and she wouldn't hit him as much.

"I'm sorry, Vicky," Timmy managed to come up with in response, "but then you remember that I apologized with as much fairy magic as I could ask for too, right?" His strategy, he was thinking, was to now show her that he was a good person, especially to her, and she didn't need to have him locked up to be a friend. It didn't just come to him on the spot though, but instead an idea that began forming when they first entered the house of the past.

"More out of guilt than love, twerp," the older girl replied, "Besides, this girl has no memories of you, because you have not been born yet. Nor has my sister, though that asshole father of mine will be onto that endeavor soon enough, cheating bastard." She spat on the ground, almost hitting her old bed.

The little Vicky, one who was still a happy child with not a care in the world, had begun to stand up and walked strait toward Timmy. Habit made him move out of her way only to be laughed at by the present Vicky. He knew why a moment later, as the little red haired child dug through a toy chest in the closet; the younger one would have passed right through him without hindrance or notice. They watched her playing, Timmy not wanting to question the reason for an hour's time spent on the child's action, for obvious consequences.

Eventually a doorbell rang, causing the smaller Vicky to put down her toys and exit the room. Timmy understood to follow as his leash holder began trailing the little one's foot steps to the safety railing over looking the entrance on the house. Younger Vicky was on her knees, holding onto the rail's support columns with her tiny hands while spying at the cause of the ring. Her mother had answered the door and was met with the sight of a teenage boy, younger than Vicky was now, but still rather powerful looking. He had strait black hair and wore a denim jacket with matching pants, all styled in a fashionable nineties sense.

The Vicky Timmy was latched to inhaled sharply, apparently the sight of this guy made her uneasy. Was she perhaps frightened of the high schooler? He couldn't tell either way now, though, because he face had become an unreadable blank slate.

"Hello Miss, you must be Vicky's mother," greeted the young man with an outstretched hand. He had a confidence befitting his attire, but seemed to understand not to assume entrance was permitted just yet for him, "I'm Rob," he maintained as the woman returned the hand gesture, "Mister Valentine said he would like to hire my babysitting services for tonight. May I come in?"

As far as Timmy could tell this guy was alright. Hell, he would have much rather there be a person like that around to baby sit instead of what he was forced to deal with for years.

"Fucker!" Vicky hissed under her breath, "Look at how he smooth talked his way into my mother's acceptance. You can already tell she likes him."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Timmy inquired, not really seeing a problem.

The young woman rounded on the boy. For a moment he tensed up, preparing for an endless barrage of blows to befall onto his small body… but they didn't come. Her face had become almost unbearably horrendous, he could swear she was either about to scream, hit him, both, or neither and just fall away into drowning the world with her tears. She quickly turned away from him and stomped down the stairs instead, causing the lad to be dragged along by his neck.

They followed Vicky's mother into the kitchen again. Here it was confirmed that Rob was a perfectly alright fellow (with out compliment to her husband, Timmy noted) and all that was needed was for Vicky to approve of him too, to which the present Vicky growled. Soon little Vicky was called downstairs and she filled the kitchen with her bright happy energy once she entered. It wasn't long until Nicky approved of the way the two interacted and was giving Rob a list of contact numbers and Vicky's alloweds and not alloweds. Some of these the child red head complained about, only to get a wag of her mother's disapproving finger. Once all rules were laid down Mr. and Mrs. Valentine announced their departure as they kissed their daughter and headed out the door. The present Vicky was shivering every so often.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can show me your favorite toys?" Rob asked of Vicky's younger self in a polite and gentle voice meant just for children.

"Okay!" the little girl agreed all too exuberantly before running upstairs to show the way. Rob made sure to lock the front door nice and tight. His face had become slightly sullen, Timmy didn't understand why though.

They now took to tracking after Rob as he ascended the staircase and into Vicky's room. They stepped inside and planted themselves against a wall before the young man had taken to closing this door as well, not like the barrier would have made a difference to the time traveling duo anyway.

"So," Rob began calmly, though there was something a little different in his voice now that Timmy couldn't quite put his finger on, "which toy is your favorite?"

"This one!" little Vicky announced as she lifted up a male figurine with blonde hair, "His name is Stanly and he's manly." The small girl giggled then, which was weird and wonderful to listen to for Timmy, for he had never heard the Vicky he had known ever giggle before. Such an alien sound it was.

"I see," said Rob as he took the doll in his hand, "and who might be his favorite?"

"Her!" little Vicky picked up another doll, this one a female with true red hair, "She's his wife. Her name is Lala!"

"I see," Rob repeated, then snatched this doll out of little Vicky's small hands too roughly for Timmy's liking, "Then she does whatever he says, right?"

"No! Lala is the boss, like Mommy! She-"

Little Vicky was cut short when Rob popped the head off of Lala with his thumb, shooting it across the room with ease, "Oh, looks like Stanly didn't like that. Lala should have done what she was told."

It happened too quickly. Little Vicky began to scream. Rob tossed the dolls over his shoulder landing about Timmy's feet, the young boy's mouth dropping open in shock all the while. Then the older boy covered Vicky's mouth and shoved her onto her bed. He bent over her and began talking so quietly that Timmy almost couldn't hear what was being said.

"Now you listen to me," he hissed in his same calm and deliberate voice, "If you don't behave then I'm going to do to you what Stanly did to Lala. And if you tell anyone then I'll not only do that to you, but your mommy and daddy too, understand?"

Little Vicky began crying in response, but Timmy was still able to see her head nod a few times. Seeing Rob begin to take off the child's clothing, however, was too much for the leashed captive to bear and he turned away from the sight of the crime.

"I don't want to see this anymore!" Timmy screamed, "Why are you showing me this?!"

"Because you need to know," the adult Vicky had said with little emotion.

"I don't want to know! No! I don't want to hear it either! Oh god…" the boy covered his ears with his hands and slammed his eyes shut, repeating, "No, no, no," over and over again. He could still hear it though. Hear the wet sounds as Rob violated little Vicky's innocent body. Hear the high school teen's deep disgusting breaths overflowing with a sick panting. And the crying, oh dear god Vicky's crying.

"There is no use trying to ignore it, Timmy," the older Vicky told him matter-of-factly, "Even if you close your eyes you will see it in your mind. If you block your ears then you will hear it through out your head. I know because I demanded this to be so, for this very moment," and what she said was true, no matter how hard he tried to not pay heed to this awful scene it just wouldn't go away.

"Why do I need to know this?!" the burnet turned toward his captor, merely to see tears flowing down her ruined face. He too looked away from this image. He didn't need to feel bad for Vicky now, of all times. It sucked, yes. Sucked more than anything can suck for anyone, but if it was so horrible then why relive it? Why make others live it, even if it was Vicky?

"Because you have to understand how I feel… Why I feel the way I do," he should have known she wasn't going to make sense; she had lost her mind, of course.  
God damn it! He could still hear and see Rob molesting the child, making Timmy want to vomit violently.

"If you wanted to show me this then you didn't have to kidnap me, Vicky, you could have just told me-" he was abruptly cut off by her sharp yanking on his leash, sending him to his knees in pain. Hell, even when he closed his eyes in pain he could still see the revulsion taking place.

"Don't you try to take advantage of my emotional state to get out of this!" His subjugator ridiculed, "It won't work! Ugh… it's just about over now. Funny, it always seemed so much longer in my head. Guess that is what happens when fear grips you."

She was right. Rob came to a climax, cleaned himself off, and told little Vicky to get changed back into her cloths or else he would do her harm. The young monster then just as calmly left the room as he had entered it, as if what he did had no real consequence.

"That's about it," the elder Vicky announced as she began adjusting her time belt.

Timmy noticed that the little Vicky was still naked and sobbing when the world around them began to blur, then pull itself away from their bodies. He felt the strange sensation of time and space flying beyond his control in a blur of infinite histories. Before too long it abruptly slowed down and the boy saw that he was in the dark cave again. He stood to his feet, but he still felt sick to his stomach, a cold sweat seeping into his cloths.

What was peculiar is that as Vicky opened the entrance to Timmy's cell and told him to descend before her; he did not seem have it in his spirit to argue against her. He felt tired, true, and the thought of that nice soft bed seemed more than welcoming, despite how much he would come to loath it soon. Yet he could not help but wonder if his will was beginning to break. Constant attacks resulted when he disputed anything his slave holder willed, and he was scared of them; fearful of the pain and thankful when it ended. He hated being punished for any reason, especially when it hurt.

Once he was safely secured to his two bed chains and the leash was removed, Vicky was about to take her leave when she noticed the stern expression on Timmy's face, "Why the serious look, twerp?"

"Peh, why do you think? I feel sick."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world, everything makes me feel sick."

"I hate him!"

"Robert?" she asked.

"Yes! I can't get him doing that to her out of my mind!"

"Again, welcome to my life."

He didn't respond to this, which seemed to prompt the abuser more.

"Would you think the world would be a better place with out people like him?"

"Of course I would!"

"You know, that's how my world was. Once I had come into power I made it my first priority to monitor everyone for those traits. And if someone showed too many? Well, when I ruled the world not a single little girl was ever touched again."

By the time Timmy felt like saying something to this it was too late. She waved at him and ascended the smooth stone steps, taking with her not only the light, but also Timmy's certainty of her absolute evil.


	3. Adrift Amongst the Stars

Missing

Missing

Missing

Chapter Three: Adrift Amongst the Stars

He hated him! To hell with Robert! If it wasn't for what that waste of life did to Vicky then she would never have become the twisted creature he had grown up knowing. Timmy thrashed about in his cold bed, racked with a snarling wrath which screamed to be let loose into the world. He hated her! He hated everything she loved! He hated everything that made her the way she was! Hate, hate, hate!

"I hate you!" his cracking voice shouted into the unyielding darkness. Yet his living chains surrendered not to the power of the boy's detestation. "Let me go! Vicky! I'll never belong to you! You hear me?! Never!"

He had lost track of time again, but at least he knew this interval with out her had gone on infinitely longer than the last time. He also had no hallucinations brought on by lack of food and drink to break the immeasurable amounts of time anymore. He was always hungry, but never starved; always thirsty, but never dehydrated. His muscles tingled when not in use, he had noticed too. Timmy did not know how long it took him to figure out what this all meant, but he did figure it out none the less. She was keeping him alive and able bodied, seemingly through the power of fairy magic.

Timmy was going mad now. Why did it have to be like this? Trapped in a cold dark cave for god knows how long? It was unbearable. His senses were becoming dull from lack of use. So long ago did it seem when he last ate food. That too was given to him by Vicky, wasn't it? He laughed aloud. How fitting it would be that his last meal was an unbeknownst gift from that damned she devil.

His hearing remained just fine, but that was only because he would succumb to fits of yelling himself horse, followed not too far after by hours and hours of crying. Well, they felt like hours, anyway. Might have been days or weeks for all he knew.

Then there was the sense of sight. In a blank darkness such as this there was little use for it. He knew were the walls were from when Vicky had visited him last, but now that distance might as well have been miles father than mere feet. Though he could not see the stone he could imagine many things. Colorful vegetation was his favorite to think about. But he could not recall the texture or the smell. He so terribly missed the sensation of another person's touch as well. Hell, even if it was just Vicky hitting him then at least it was human contact. How fucking long had he been trapped in this god forsaken cell?

When he became frustrated or angry his thoughts usually came back to either Robert or Vicky with out fail. Both were sick bastards, but as far as Timmy knew Vicky had never laid her hands on a child in that way. He would find himself hating the older male more than he hated Vicky. Sometimes, seemingly for days on end, Timmy would dwell on this hatred for all it was worth. If anything it at least let him feel somewhat alive. Vicky had definitely not deserved what he had done to her, what he stole from her. He wondered if she would have been a better person if it had never happened at all… but if that was true then he would have never obtained Cosmo and Wanda… though continuing on that note Vicky would have not been rewarded Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda and he could still be free. He wondered which he loved more, his godparents or his freedom?

Tossing and turning, crying and screaming. His only escape was his own thoughts, but the constant pain of thirst and hunger that was never quenched kept him firmly planted in the hellish cell. To hell with the undying hope he promised himself he would hold onto, if he could just die then at least he wouldn't be suffering anymore. He had tried biting off his tongue numerous times in the hopes of bleeding to death, but every time he tried the living metal leash, which Vicky had him strapped to from so long ago, would descend upon him from the dark depths of the tall room with lightning speed and choke him until he passed out.

He was unable to tell in recalling all of this if he was actually recalling it at all, or if was happening right then and there and he was only remembering the last time… Time… what was time anymore? He couldn't stand not knowing it. It was definitely more than months that had passed since Vicky's last visit, he was sure of that… wasn't he? Struggling did nothing, so why was he trying again? Why go on? There was no point to it, existing like this… was it even existing? Did he exist? This he didn't know either. Damn it all, he wanted to yell again!

"I wish I was dead," he called up into the ignorance of his little world, "Do you hear me?! Dead! I don't want to live anymore, just kill me! Vicky! You bitch! Kill me already and get it over with!" Where his eyes opened wide or shut tight as he screamed? More details he was unsure of. "I'll never be your lieutenant, so you might as well kill me!... Please, just kill me… I don't want to live like this, please…"

Except it was all said already. He had sworn, made sure not to give in. He said he could not be broken in that part of his resolve, for it seemed worse than death to give up and let her have her way. But as he looked at his options now that old resolve had become a faded crook of the past; he would gladly give up some of his dignity now if it only meant a stroll out of this hell hole again. Maybe a little sunlight, perhaps? A sandwich of any variety sounded marvelous too. Oh, and possibly a glass of strawberry lemonade! Good god it would be of plentiful value in exchange for his soul at this point, no question about it.

Timmy had come to tell when he was sleeping every so often, it was when the various pains disappeared. That factor was the only distinguishable difference between his dreams and waking fantasies. Though he wished that he was conscious enough to truly enjoy them for what they were worth. Another dream it was then? Sun shine, small winged people zipping about a city in the clouds. No doubt about it, this was Fairy World. Walking through the city he saw so many familiar faces. Binky, Big Daddy, Mama Cosma, Jorgan, The Tooth Fairy, Mr. Sandman, The April Fool, Cupid, Wandisimo Magnifico, and finally his beloved Cosmo and Wanda with their bouncing baby, Poof.

Timmy hugged everyone, kissed who he could on the cheek. It was pure, unfiltered love. Love; which he missed with so much of his heart. Love; the need and want of another who needs and wants you. Love was loved, and he loved to be loved. He was crying, suddenly. Why? What was the matter? Was it too good to be true? It was… No! It wasn't! He shouldn't have thought that! They were all drifting away, dissolving into blackness.

"Don't go! Please!" Timmy cried with outstretched hands, "I need you! I love you! Don't leave me! Please don't go!" He shot strait up! He was awake again, and dreadfully thirsty. Little white hot tears were flowing down his face. He did not even have the heart to wipe them away. What would have been the point if he had? There was no one to hide them from. And if there was he would have them remain, for he so desperately wanted to be comforted.

He played the dream over and over again in his mind countless times, going over every minute detail until he know it by heart and was sure he could never forget it. He had done this with every memory he had, the good and the bad, the real and the imaginary. It helped him believe he was who he was. How many dreams had he had since he was left alone in the dark? Hundreds? Thousands? At least one hundred… two hundred? There was no point in keeping count, so he did not know.

Pain; pure and unleaded. A hot blinding sting in his eyes. It was light! Light and the strange vibrating sound of stone melting. Vicky had come back! Though this should have meant fear he instead felt excitement and relief! Timmy sat bolt upright much like a pet dog would do for their owner coming home. Her ominous steps seemed musical to the boy, soothing almost. His eyes had just adjusted to seeing again when he was met with her image at the base of the stone stairs. The signature pony tail was gone, he first took in. Now she wore her hair down, all the way past her shoulders. And no green in her clothing attire, but instead a deep purple colored light over coat and violate tank top beneath. Her pants were still black, though her boots had been switched out for dark purple as well, which was even darker than her button up coat. Though he hated to admit it, and perhaps it was because she was the first person he had seen in what seemed like eons, she looked damned stunning.

"Vicky!" Timmy shouted as she set down a large traveling bag onto the ground, all hate for some reason running away from his heart.

"Ah! What? Oh, you're awake," hadn't she noticed he was sitting up? No, she seemed distraught some how, mind preoccupied, "That's good, it means you aren't dead then."

Timmy tilted his head at these words, which caused the red head to laugh. Could he be dreaming again? No, the pain of thirst and hunger were still with him.

"I was actually kinda worried you wouldn't make it, but he said you are stronger than you look. I guess he was right, huh?" She stretched on the spot and yawned, wide mouthed like a lioness. The sight of her intrigued him like he had never been before. There were other variations which were new to him about her. Her body had filled out, hips and bust now supporting the full proportions of a grown woman. And there was a change in her voice. It was still Vicky, but a little something like Nicky spiced the words.  
"Hey, twerp! Your brain dead or something?"

"What?" he snapped out of staring at her, "Oh, I'm sorry, it just feels like its been so long since I've seen another person…" though he still kept his eyes on her.

"Uh huh… I guess so…" she seemed to be calculating his strange behavior.

"How… um, how long have I been down here?" It was a question he needed to be answered, even if it meant getting beaten over.

"You mean since I saw you last?"

"Uh, yeah… please?" it didn't seem to hurt to ask politely, though anything but natural.

"About two years now," she stated simply.

"Two years?!" The boy screamed in brash astonishment, "What?! No, wh-… Why two years?! Why?!"

"Shut you mouth!" Vicky snapped in vicious contempt for the noise, "I'm not in the mood for yelling at this time in the night. I'm tired, it took me a long time to get here you know." She sat down on the bottom step and began removing her boots.

"You mean… they didn't poof you?" Timmy asked, still jarred about the length of his lonesome interval.

"Poof? You mean transport? That sounds so stupid, poof. Ugh, no, Cosmo, I mean my Cosmo, hasn't been answering my summons. And just when I need him most too, the bastard," she sighed and scratched her head some, "I'm kinda on the run right now and this is the only place I could think of to hide out. Well, it is pretty much perfect. Even if anyone knows where the cave is they still can't find this little divot, now can they? And even if they have the slim possibility of magic on their side it won't be of any help." She stood up again before making her way toward the bed.

"On the run?"

"Scootch"

"Wha?"

"Scoot over or get off! I'm lying down."

"Oh! R-right!" he tried to obey her, but the restraints still got in her way, over lapping the bed with their heavy linked bodies.

"Give me a break…" she huffed while removing her jacket and tossing it aside. One of her slender hands reached out toward Timmy's. It petrified him somehow, this approach of a well endowed female. One of her fingers slid across the soft metal of his wrist clasp, causing it to shudder before releasing him and slithering away.

With out much more of a warning she crawled into bed next to him, body curling into the fetal position and facing away from the boy. His heart was racing. Was this fear or excitement? Both, perhaps? His lack of human contact for years on end was filling him with the urge to touch her. Feel what her skin felt like beneath his fingers. Would she mind? Of course she would, hell, if he tried anything she didn't approve of she would beat him royally. But then that was okay too, wasn't it? At least she would be affirming his existence… what was he thinking? Oh, but the great insistence to place his hands on her was excruciating, he had to find a reason, make one up as his hand was moving toward her upper arm. The lights were disappearing as he inched closer and closer. That was it! The darkness!

"Hey, Vicky?" Timmy asked just as his fingers grasped her flesh. It felt phenomenal! The way it yielded to his pressure, how soft and warm it was to the touch. The way it pushed against the rest of its kind around her bones to make a small home for their guests, his fingers. He noticed the little soft hairs, which he could not remember ever seeing before. He wanted to grip it hard, her flesh, her skin. Wanted to smell it, taste it, put his lips and teeth against it, bite and suck on it. He was glad then that there was no light for her to see by, for his face must have been monstrous.

"What?" The older girl groaned, obviously not taking notice in his pleasure of her physical presence.

"Can we, umm…" What was he going to ask again? Oh yeah, something about the dark, if it could be taken care of, "can we please have some of the light? I think… I think I've grown scared of the dark…" this last part he wasn't making up, the absence of light did frighten him now… especially now.

Vicky rolled over to face him, only there was no light to see by. But in doing so he was forced to let go of her arm, which pained him deeply. A new hunger began to stir with in him self; one to go along with his others that suddenly gripped his urges, the touch and feeling another.

"You're sure acting bold, twerp. Didn't I let you know how tired I was?" Her hands where around his neck unexpectedly fast, causing him to reconsider pain being the releaser of suffering he had measured it to be, "You want lights, you say? Then how about I make you see stars?!" she tightened her grip momentarily, then slackened it just as soon, "See stars… huh… I wonder if I could." Her hands removed themselves from his throat and he could feel her sit up in the bed, "I did make this entire room to bend to my will with out limitation. So maybe it is possible. Huh… oh, but Timmy, if I do this for you then you have to promise me something, okay?"

"P…Promise?" he asked, unsure if it was what he wanted. Was she still mad? One moment she's about to strangle the life out of him, and the next she's offering a gift.

"Mmhmm" she confirmed happily, fake happily, "I'll create for you the most beautiful night light in the world, but only if you promise to actually try to see things my way. What do you say?"

Timmy thought hard. Would it really be such a terrible thing to give her a chance? Sure, she had trapped him here in this silent hell cage for two damn years. And it was true he hated her with all his guts. Oh, and he couldn't forget all the times she had beat him over and over again just for asking honest questions. Or even chocking him a moment ago… But there was also the fact that she had not let him die, which Anti-Cosmo seemed to want, or at least thought would have been an easier way to be rid of him. And she did seem desperate for someone to hear her out, to listen to her for once. What was the line from one of his games? "_I want you to look at me!... Nobody ever looks at me!"_ Yes, that was it. Could all of this mayhem and suffering he had experienced just be the elaborate way of a girl, who had become twisted throughout her life, crying out for just a small piece of understanding? Did she feel Timmy was her last hope to prove she was worth knowing? Worth existing? Perhaps she was trying to make him feel the way she did inside; trapped, alone, and missing from the world. Or maybe he was just thinking too hard, maybe she was just a cruel and vindictive bitch who wanted her way and her way only. Whatever her reasons, if he agreed then he would be given light and probably even another lesson, which meant he could leave this cave again! His mind about that aspect had already been made up, had it not?

"Yes, I promise, I'll give you a chance. I mean… a chance in my heart that is. I'll try to see things like you do."

She considered his reply for a minute, and then laughed gently to herself. "You cave in so easy now, twerp. Okay, I'll give you this one gift for behaving so well, keep it up and you might be rewarded with more, hmm? Behold, Timmy, the universe."

The deep blackness of the room seemed to rush away. From all directions around there came stars. Millions upon millions of stars! And entire galaxies of every color he could imagine, and then some. These celestial bodies surrounded them and their bed; it was like they were flying through the heavens themselves! But once this breathtaking view came to fully rest in encircling them amongst its sea of unbelievable jewels, the rushing stopped. Now all the great lights just slowly meandered. No hurry. They all looked so… so gentle, so peaceful. Like waves leading their continuous ebb and flow against the foam soaked beaches in the full moonlight. Only there was no pulling back in these waves, instead they flowed on indefinitely.

Timmy wept. He could not, would not help it. The sight of it all, the concept, it overwhelmed him. This is truly all he ever wanted, to feel like he was apart of the infinite universe, that he had a purpose and a place in it all. He loved the stars, and suddenly Cosmo's name made sense to him, it was short for Cosmos! The cosmos! The most elaborate yet simply beautiful entity ever to exist! Oh how lucky he was to be named after such a thing as this.

"Why are you crying, Timmy?" Vicky solicited. She was staring at him, genuine wonder filling her large, rose pink eyes which glistened in the star light. "Is my gift not to your liking?"

"Of course it is!" Timmy was offended by this, but quickly realized who he just spoke against and made abrupt amends, "This is, I mean, oh god why won't the tears stop? It's so beautiful, I can't explain it. How did you do it?"

She smiled, more to herself than to him, "Come now, you should know that if I told you it would ruin the magic. I'm envious of you right now, you know, because I understand how this is all being shown to us."

"Then this isn't real?" he wished he had not of asked that. Why did he have to ask that? If it was all just a made up illusion then he knew he would be severely heart broken. "Wait, don't-"

"Of course it's real, twerp. Just not in the way we think of reality. Cosmo could explain it better, my Cosmo, that is. Oh, don't get out of bed, unless you want it to be ruined." Timmy watched as Vicky lay down again, assuming the same sleeping position she had tried before, only now she was facing him. "I'm glad this worked out, it means I can stay down here and teach you your next lesson."

"Another one?" the boy asked with slight worry as memories of how horrid the last one had been packed his brain. But why did this seem like such a bad thing? He wanted another one to break up the obstinate monotony, did he not?

"Yeah, another one," she confirmed, causing him to gulp, which in turn made him realize how thirsty he was again, "which reminds me, you should get your sleep too, we have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Umm, Vicky?" he had noticed something and now had to ask, though he knew it was probably just another way for him to shoot himself in the foot.

"What?" she sighed irritably, "And make it quick, I want both of us rested up." Didn't she know he had been 'resting up' for the past two years?! The nerve!

"I just wanted to say, well, I notice you've changed."

"Changed? Changed how?"

"How should I say it? Well, you aren't yelling as much, or attacking me as much as last time either."

"Oh, no, that isn't it twerp," she was laughing to her self again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I haven't changed at all. I'm pretty much the same as last time. It is you who has changed, Timmy."

"Me?" His eyes widened, this thought had not occurred to him.

"Yes, you have hardly given me a reason to attack you, that's why I haven't. And you obey me a lot more, that's why you were given this reward. I'm not being any nicer; it is you who are being less disobedient. Get it? Good night, kiddo, you better sleep well." And with that she closed her tired eyes and drifted off into a comfortable looking sleep.

That had to be a lie, it had to! She was just messing with his head! There was no way he had bent to her will, not after all that time cursing her name and existence for simply being what it was, a cruel mistress. He wanted to hit her suddenly, but the thought had left his mind with the taint of impossibility right away… Oh god then it was true! No! Why was it true!? He couldn't think strait. He tried imagining going against her wishes only to feel like it was stupid and ill advisable. How had she done this? Was it leaving him yearning for another so long that when she was the one to answer his prayers he felt indebted to her? Damn it all, he just didn't know.

He stared out into the stars, such unobtainable splendor. They calmed him, set his mind to rest, and made him docile. His body curled up much like Vicky's was, but he faced away from her; not so much because he didn't want to see her, which part of him did not, but rather he wanted to enjoy an unobstructed view. His eyelids grew heavy after what felt like hours of star gazing, the vision began to blur. Eyes became closed.

"Welcome to the astral," greeted the pluck of a nonexistent harp, "do you know much or have much to know?"

"What?" his plasmatic body spoke with an all over voice.

"The astral, where all souls travel when separated from their living bodies,"

"How did I get here?"

"You wanted to be here, or needed to be here, or wanted and needed to be here. Which do you think is right?"

"Umm… neither and all of those, I guess,"

"Correct,"

"What am I doing here?"

"Astral projecting,"

"What's that?"

"Exactly what you imagine it to be. Limited only by your limitless imagination,"

"Is that right?..."

"Always and never,"

"I don't get it, but at the same time I do,"

"That is why you can be here, you can believe in all things and no things. Do you believe me?"

"I guess so, sort of,"

"Precisely!"

"Who are you? Why do you sound like a harp?"

"Do you not like harps?"

"No, that isn't what I meant. I mean I love harps, I do. But why?"

"You have just answered your own question,"

"I have?"

"Yes, I sound as a harp would sound if it could talk because the music a harp creates is the most beautiful to your ears."

"Then you are not a harp?"

"I am all things and no things. I am an enigma wrapped with in a paradox that has infinite solutions to which no single being can discover."

"So… wait, I don't get it, but some how it makes sense."

"Exactly,"

"Are you an angel? God? A spirit guide?"

"I have been referred to as all of the above, and many, many more entities."

"Than what would you say you are?"

"I wouldn't,"

"Why not?"

"Because none of those definitions quite fit what I am,"

"Which is?..."

"Nothing and all things."

"So what would you call yourself?"

"If you wish to refer to me by a name, I see that the one you would accept the most now would simply be Presence,"

"Presence?"

"Yes, Presence. I am fond of it too, for you are fond of it."

"I am. It feels… it feels fitting."

"The one you call Vicky also feels this way."

"She's here too?"

"Yes, why would she not? Everyone is allowed here."

"But she's evil! She's a bad person!"

"What you feel is evil others can find just. What you think of as bad others can just as easily see as good. In reality there is no such thing as good and evil, demonic and angelic, monstrous and sanctified. There are only points of view, and these too have no real meaning outside of the mind they develop from. Something you feel strongly about with all of your passion may not even register as something worth wild in the mentality of another. And the same goes for how you see their aspirations."

"So there are no certainties? There is no truth?"

"You worry about your belief in karma, it has wavered. A belief only exists for those who believe in it. For instance, you find it fitting when a person you perceive as bad is punished. To you they have received their just rewards. But when someone like Vicky goes all of her life with out ever facing what you feel are the consequences of her cruel actions, you become angered. Vicky does not believe in the notion of karma or in destiny either. So for her these concepts do not exist, and have no effect on her."

"That isn't fair though!"

"It is fair enough for her."

"But not to me! Not to everyone she has ever trampled over!"

"Have you perhaps ever considered trying to fit Vicky into your notion of karma?"

"You mean…"

"Yes, go on,"

"You mean that… I think I feel that you mean she could just be a tool of karma, something to bring punishment to those who have done badly. Am I right?"

"You can never be wrong or right here, always remember that. All you have done is followed one of the many trails of thought I laid out in front of you to follow, and you took the path which you wanted most to be true."

"So… what is Vicky then?"

"She is as you are, just another human being with an endless line of questions."

"She's the worst person I ever met though,"

"And she feels the same about you, only when she defines worst it is filled with the meanings you associate with best."

"What is she asking about right now?"

"The exact same as you just did; she inquired what you have asked of me right when you inquired the same of her."

"Wow… why does that feel both unsurprising and unexpected at the same time?"

"To answer you both, because here your minds are free to limitless possibilities, if only you would allow for such a chance."

"So what happens when two people who believe in completely different things come together?"

"That would be the essence of a conflict."

"Yeah, but I mean when they have conflicting beliefs, when… when someone who knows in their mind that karma is true clashed with someone else whom knows that karma isn't true. What then?"

"You wish for me to put your mind to rest, and only here can that happen. The result of this proposition would be that both people would find in their minds a justification befitting the rules of their beliefs. But you already knew this."

"I did… does that make my beliefs invalid?"

"Not in the slightest. Your beliefs are just as valid as Vicky's are."

"Is that because all things and no things exist? And it's all just a matter of perception?"

"Indeed."

"So there is no ultimate rule of the universe? No absolute judgment and power to face up to?"

"Not for all people, no. Only for those who want to believe in such a thing."

"So a person who spent their entire life hurting others could get into heaven?!"

"To them what they have done was not evil, so it makes sense for them to go to a heaven in which they believe is true."

"But that isn't fair!"

"Timmy, there is no overall consensus in the universe on what is fair and what is not fair, only that there are an infinite amount of beliefs to choose from concerning the concept of fairness. Vicky already knows this. And you too can comprehend this. That is why both of you are here right now."

"Because we can comprehend all things and no things?"

"Precisely."

"And for some weird reason I get it."

"As does Vicky."

"Can I see her?"

"All you have to do is think on her and you will."

He did. He imagined her long red hair and crystal pink eyes. And suddenly there she was, facing him. They weren't wearing cloths, but neither were they naked. They were just beings, expressions of themselves and recognizable to each other. He felt no such thing as malice emanating from either of them toward the other, just an unattainable understanding.

"Though the two of you feel like the opposites for one another," Presence spoke in its wonderful music chorded voice, "the questions you have both asked of me were essentially the same, and you both came up with virtually the same responses, almost on par with one another."

"Really now?" Vicky mused, this did not seem to anger her, only amuse.

"So is this all just some kind of dream?" Timmy asked aloud.

"Your bodies are at rest, holding onto one another in an unconscious attempt to find comfort, as humans usually do. So in that sense, yes, this is some sort of dream."

"But at the same time it isn't, right?" Vicky asserted.

"Of course not," Presence confirmed, not at all phased by Vicky's brash antics, "This is the astral, a plane of existence beyond the physical."

"Then if we returned to our bodies we could always come back?" Timmy needed to know.

"Yes, only as long as your mind continues to be able to comprehend all things and no things, reality and fictions, truths and falsehoods," it assured him.

"Well that's good to know," Vicky said, "because I really need to get back to my body, Timmy too."

"What?" Timmy interjected, "Why? I want to stay here awhile."

"But you are always here, Timmy," Presence comforted, "All you have to do is find your way back."

"See?" Vicky asserted while taking hold of his individual with her own, "We can come back whenever we want. Now let's go, you have a lesson to learn."

"Thank you for discovering the astral, please come again when ever you can."

A feeling of flying through his own body came over his being; the world was a solid place again. He was awakening now, inside his hurting body once more. The stars he was so fond of were gone, he could tell before his eyes fully focused. A warm pressure was pushing against his face, soft and smooth, though not too smooth, though at the same time smooth enough to feel delightful. Something similar was on the back of his head and torso as well. Oh, and he could feel a heavy weight of the same substance over his legs. What was this? Why did it make him feel comforted? Make the dream he had just experience seem so unimportant now?

A waking groan issued from Vicky, and suddenly he knew, she was holding him in her arms. Good god and he was wrapped around her too. Where was the remaining chain? Unattached? Yes! She must have removed it in the night. Was it night? It felt like morning, none the less. She opened her eyes, and they met his own. How long were they staring at one another? He lost track.

"You can let go of me now, you know," She said with out a care.

"Oh, right," they untangled themselves before separating. A part of Timmy did not want to, it felt wrong to do. But he was just being stupid; she was a nice warm body to him, which was all. And it was probably the same for her.

She sat up before the notion ever entered his mind, and yawned wildly in conjunction with a well animated stretch. She just about screamed when she finished it off. He wanted to ask her about the dream. Had she really been there too? Or was his imagination just running rampant again? He didn't know. Hell, there were so many things he did not have answers for, it seemed.

Vicky looked back at him, a slow consideration betraying her features, "What did you dream about last night?"

"Huh? Oh, umm… well, it was kinda weird."

"Was I in it?" she demanded straightforward.

"Err, yeah, you were."

"And was there a voice that sounded like a violin?"

"A violin?" Timmy asked.

"Guess not, forget about it," she waved here hand back and forth through the air.

"No, no," he tried to continue, only to be met with his captor's ferocious gaze, he had to make it quick or else face being hurt, "It wasn't a violin for me, I heard a harp."

"A harp? You really are a little twink, aren't you?"

He didn't have a response for her, instead he only hung his head in the shame she was making him feel. But he really did think harps sounded beautiful.

"So… I guess we did have the same dream, didn't we?" She was scratching her belly while staring off at nothing in particular at all now; Timmy wanted to scratch it too.

"I guess so…"

"What the hell was that all about anyway?"

"I don't know, but I felt like I understood it fine."

"Huh, well, whatever, it was just a stupid dream. We have a long lesson today, so get up."

Timmy did his best to stand to his feet. A strange sensation it was to him now, standing. Had it really been two entire years since he last used his own legs? Good think for Vicky demanding that he remained able bodied, or else he doubted he could have stood, none the less walk.

"Well take a look at you," Vicky pronounced, almost proud, "I think I like you better with longer hair, we aren't cutting it. Aaaaand," she drew out, now stepping up to him to compare their height, "you seemed to have grown some too, though you're still not as tall as me. Good thing, because I would have had to chop off your legs if you had." She laughed aloud at herself, but in all honesty he couldn't tell if that had been a joke or not.

She summoned the leash again and wrapped it about his neck. He did not fight this, what would have been the point? To prove that she could not conquer him? Stupid, he could keep those thoughts inside his own head and avoid a thrashing.

"Are we going to travel through time again?" Timmy asked awkwardly.

"Sort of," Vicky allowed to him as she rummaged through her traveling bag she had brought in last night. Then pulling out her time traveling belt and slipping it on she said, "You'll see when we get there."


	4. Alternative Loss

Missing

Chapter Four: Alternative Loss

"We won't be leaving your room this time," Vicky told her captive with out a care for his outlook.

"Why not?" he decided to ask against his better judgment, though be it in a manner that was only looking for circumstance, not reason.

"I told you already," she snapped, "I'm hiding out!"

"Forgive me," Timmy apologized ahead of time, "but you said that you were sure no one else knew about this cave, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I was being followed too."

"Followed? By who?"

"Not a human, that's for certain," she rubbed the back of her neck while looking off to the side, "My name as a suspect was cleared off your case file a long time ago, in case you were wondering. So as far as the human world is concerned you are long gone and I have moved on to study abroad."

"Wait," the young man asked politely, wondering where all this knowledge of how to avoid punishment was coming from, "So no one is looking for me? Not even my parents?"

She considered his question for awhile; apparently it was important enough to delay their lesson so she could dwell on it, "Your parents don't want you to be dead, but considering the circumstances they pretty much have come to accept that they most likely will never see you again. Uh, well, your father anyway. I think your mother has lost her mind when it comes to you. She showed up at my parent's place, that is to say my father and his whore wife, and was telling them you had to come home because you had school the next day and haven't even tried on any of the new cloths she got you, as if I was still babysitting your sorry ass!" She laughed at the expense of his family's anguish.

This caused a pang to rupture in his already overburdened heart. His poor mother, who he loved so dearly despite her air headed ways, was stuck suffering with in a never ending spiral of denial, and in all probability, a great unrelenting grief as well. Timmy wanted to cry, wanted to scream out at Vicky to let him go, if only to ease his mother's pain. Yet as these notions erupted inside, a cool calm told him it was pointless, to just deal with it on his own time, least she hurt him more than he already was.

Vicky seemed satisfied with his internal struggle, so she got back to business, "I'll need you to hold onto me again, or else it might not work."

"Do I really have to? I mean when I time traveled on my own I never ha-" Swat! A flash of white athwart his vision told him he had been struck across the face.

"You know not to argue with me! Now shut up and do as I told you!" Oh how could he have let himself think he had earned leeway with her? She was still the same after all, and this seemed to hurt him more than her hand. A small part of him was hoping there was something like care growing with in her deep enclosed heart, but now he was wondering if that was all just his own wishful thinking.

He did as she asked of him, though begrudgingly. His facial expression earned him a flick on his ear, which was sharp in its prickle of pain, but otherwise all too easy to bear. With his arms around her middle she slid her hands between their bodies and onto the belt, making Timmy shiver slightly as the knuckles brushed through his thinned cotton shirt against his skin. He wasn't sure if it was something he all together enjoyed or despised.

Either way the world began to vibrate, began to fly away from the two of them. However this time he experienced something he was not familiar with. He had gone forward in time before, yes, but it always felt like the path was set on a strait line, like being pushed forward in the way he was facing. Now, however, the direction had changed; it was first backwards, and then forward and to the side. The closest explanation he could come up with was it felt like he had been forced diagonally away from the right path. The blurred images and sensations, most he no longer recognized, began to slow until they became a coherent version of themselves. He had arrived, but where, and just exactly how?

"We're here, hope ya can figure it out," Vicky announced as she forced the boys' arms off of her. He was angry because of this but decided not to show any sign of it for her to pick up on.

"Figure what out?" Timmy asked as he tried to recognize the area. It was much like the world he knew, or at least remembered now, though something was off. The skies were overcast with dark silver clouds, probably signaling the coming of a rain shower. It seemed fitting, as if it added to the mood. But what mood was that? He couldn't quite tell. He felt inwardly conflicted if it was happy or sad. They were standing in what he assumed was a park; they were on a cement path which cut ornately through a wide stretch of neatly trimmed grass. Benches of iron and stained strips of uniform wood appeared systematically along the stony course. Some of them were occupied, but the people weren't very noticeable, nothing stood out about them. There were many trees too, large and flush with dark leaves, though he could never name their species; it was something he never took the time to learn. Well, he knew what a palm tree and a pine were, so that was something, he guessed, even if none of those were here.

"Where we are of course, dumb ass!" she scolded him, "Jeez, it's like you want me to beat the stupid out of ya!"

He took her reprimand of him with out aggression, which had a fleeting whimper of protest to it, but that voice was fast becoming not but a wisp. Another scan of his surroundings yielded new results. There was a statue some fifty feet away he had missed before, probably due to the fact that it matched the sidewalk and sky so well in all its mineral glory. Timmy pointed at the monument and looked toward Vicky for confirmation. She nodded and led the way in approaching its stand point. They had not even arrived at their destination when he realized who the statue depicted; Dictator Vicky.

Comprehension came crashing down about his mind. They were in her beloved future! The one he and his alternate adult self worked so hard to decapitate! His no longer future self's home! Was this Dimmsdale? No, it must be one of the major first world cities, probably New York, Los Angeles, or perhaps London. There was a golden plaque bolted to the base of an adult Vicky's likeness, which the captive read aloud, taxingly, "Vicky is law, you are crime. Victoria Valentine."

"Kinda has a nice ring to it, no?" Vicky mused as she towered over her smaller incarcerate from behind. How was it that she could still send such cold shivers down his spine?

"Umm… it is unforgettable," he managed to say.

"It damn well better be!" she shouted aloud, hurting his ears. Everything else was so quiet for some reason, "Ugh, I don't want you forming any opinions yet about any of this though, understand? Come on; let's take a look around the place. I want to show you why this future is the right one for us."

"For us?" Timmy asked, though making sure there was not a hint of defiance in his tone.

"Yeah, you dork, I'm training you to be my lieutenant, remember? You'll always be by my side, always be able to back me up and support me. And vice-versa too, don't forget that."

"You'd back me up?" the boy wondered aloud, though again careful to show no opposition against her authority.

"When you're right again, then of course! Wouldn't that be so much better than now? Where I have to hit you every few minutes because you make a mistake?"

The young man had to admit it did seem better than the present situation he was stuck in. No! He shouldn't give in like that. Sure, the lesser of two evils appeared more appealing, but nothing could be better than freeing himself from Vicky and her misguided delusions of right and wrong. After all, didn't Presence say that what someone believes is only true for them? But did that not in turn make his views on right and wrong just as invalid as hers? No, more people in the world shared his scrutiny, not hers. So he had to be right! Right?

Vicky led the pair out of the park. It was a long trot, but eventually they found their way into a cityscape Timmy did not recognize. There was hardly any color at all, just deep dark grays, blues, and browns. Cars of the same variety crowded the streets, while pedestrians frocked in similar attire shuffled across the sidewalks in every which direction.

"So what do you think?" Vicky posed aloud, probably not even thinking about what would happen if Timmy didn't see eye to eye with her fascination.

"I, uhh…" If he lied then she would be able to tell and another series of beatings would commence; but if he told the truth then the prospects looked just as dim. He felt stuck, and rightfully so. Perhaps he could just explain his predicament to her? Couldn't end up any worse off then he was, right? "Umm, hey Vicky? Is it alright if I ask you a question?"

"Huh? I guess," she raised an eye brow and wore a stoic mouth, but other wise seemed open, "Just don't let it be a stupid one, got it?"

He nodded, "I don't know how to answer your question with out getting punished. If I lie to you then you would know, but if I tell you the truth then I think you'll get mad at me… Umm… What do I do?"

Her steady inquisitive look melted away into a more annoyed one. She sighed with a burden and placed one hand on her forehead, "What the hell am I going to do with you? As my lieutenant I want you to come to me when you feel jammed, but I also want that to only happen on really difficult things, not answering a simple yes or no question."

Again he hung his head in shame, only to be flicked hard on the nose, which made him look up again in the short pain.

"I'm not done talking to you, so don't look away from me. Feh, and this was your question too."

"I'm sorry, Vicky."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand about in the air, "Anyway, I'd rather you were just honest with me. Nothing can be helped if all you do is lie. Is that clear?"

"Uhh… Well, kinda…"

"Kinda?!" Vicky shouted, "What do you mean, 'Kinda'?!"

"I don't want for you to always have to hit me," he was proud of how he worded that, sounded natural too, "but what if I tell you the truth and it isn't something you would like to hear?"

`"Ugh!" She growled, scratching the top of her head and facing into the sky, eyes closed, "Then just deal with it! Besides! If you had paid more attention then you'd have probably realized I would eventually stop punishing you for unpleasant answers. Got it?!" she looked back down on her stolen subordinate, "I hate pussies, so don't you end up like one!"

"Y-yes Vicky!" Timmy stood strait up, "I promise!"

They shifted their way through a monotonous mass crowding the sidewalks. Timmy noticed that the people were solid against him, not an image that would pass through the mismatched pair like some ghostly vision. Yet at the same time whenever one of the two time travelers bumped or knocked into one of the hoard, which was often, the recipient did not seem to care.

"Can they see us?" Timmy finally asked after building up the courage.

"Huh? Oh, the citizens. No, not really. How should I say this? Well, we exist here, but we aren't noticeable. Understand?"

"I guess so…" Timmy responded, though not altogether truthfully.

"I like it better this way," Vicky stated, "Sure, we can't walk through walls like last time, but we can at least interact with our surroundings. If I get thirsty then I can have a drink. If something looks interesting then I can touch it. Besides, we would stand out too much if I didn't make this precaution."

"Stand out too much?"

"Yeah, you know, we are wearing too much color."

"Oh…" That seemed like a horrible thing to stand out for, but he did not voice this opinion. Though he wanted to say something still, if anything, to break his thoughts away from rebellious temptation, "So, where are we going?" the boy asked, then noticed that his captor became too quiet, not a good sign, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Feh, you'll see soon enough," the woman exhaled with a swirling air of importance about her.

But she was not lying, for it was soon enough that the crowd seemed to diminish and the cityscape mold into a much cleaner and lighter cast. The buildings all seemed to be made of marble and gold and the trees were full of pinks and greens. Could it be springtime? Timmy wondered. Ah, there was more to the buildings though. They hardly resembled the skyscrapers of downtown at all. No, they were more like the constructs of the ancient civilizations of Greece and Rome.

The people were all now decked out in business suits, mainly three pieces with dull ties around their necks. They appeared more lively then the ordinary folk walking about the streets, all on cell phones or ear pieces, chatting up a mild buzz that seemed to compliment the dreary sky above.

"Lawyers," Vicky said to an inquiring Timmy, "Well, what is left of them anyways. There is little need for a high class lawyer in this day and age because all violations of the law are recorded."

"Recorded?"

"Yeah, you know, transmitted, submitted. All that sort of thing."

"How?"

"What do you mean, 'How?' Can't you put two and two together?"

"I… I'm not as smart as you…"

"Watch it, twerp, I can tell if you are avoiding pain with buttering me up," yet she still did not seem to mind the compliment.

"So… so how are all crimes recorded?"

"Microchips implanted into all people at birth."

"What?!"

"You're pushing it!" She struck him upside his head, "Do I really have to spell it all out for you? Ugh! Okay, I'm only going to say this all once, so pay attention. When I gained full power over the world I implemented a law where all babies born are to be implanted with a series of special microchips that would monitor all aspects of their lives. Not only would these chips record data such as blood pressure and heart rate, but also current GPS location, chemical and toxin levels, and certain wave lengths in the brain. They were a way of both helping people stay alive and healthy, and also to keep them under control. With out one of these chips you could not surf the web, use your cell phone, shop at a store, or even open up your house or start your car. The chips hold your identity, you see. And with that all people who didn't want to be a homeless bum had to register and get the implants as well.

"So you see all those lawyers out there? Hardly any of them are defense attorneys; they are mostly prosecutors. But even then their jobs are becoming obsolete. All the information is there, black and white. If something illegal happened and your chip data matches the data at the scene of the crime, or whatever, then the judge will throw you away as he or she sees fit. Oh, and if you have the wavelength in tune to that of a pedophile then there is no reserve for you what so ever. You're dead, no ifs, ands, or buts. But not just any kind of dead, oh no, it's a public execution for you!

"Umm," Timmy was struggling to keep his rage under control, "So, even if a child has the same thought pattern as a pedo, then they will be killed too?"

"Huh… Let me amend that. If an adult has the pattern, then yes, they die. If a child has it, then they are treated and educated. If not enough progress is shown for a change in the right direction by a certain age, then they are put down. Get it?"

"I… I guess so…"

"No guessing is needed, twerp, what do you not understand?"

"Well… at a certain age… I guess about my age now, you start feeling attracted to girls. So-"

"I never felt all that attracted to girls at your age."

Timmy tried not to laugh, but seeing her smug face made it all in vein. How could she be able to make a joke like that in a time like this and manage to make him bust out in laughter? Was it maybe because the joke was completely unexpected, but totally in character? It took him awhile, as far as laughing goes, to regain his composure.

"I… I mean attracted to the opposite gender, geeze." Timmy still chuckled; it felt weird for him to have experienced such a happy sensation from someone he hated so much. "And it's usually with someone your own age, right?"

"Ah!" Vicky exclaimed, "I see what you're getting at. Don't worry, I looked over the laws on consent and corrected them too. Hell, when I was fourteen I was such a horny little devil and I felt it was so fucking unfair that it was illegal to be able to explore my sexuality. So yeah, I made it so that once you hit puberty you can take a test to get your sex license. Kinda like getting your driver's license, only more fun!"

"S-Sex License?!" Timmy nearly screamed.

"Yeeeup!" Vicky confirmed, "We can go check that all out later though. Come on, I want to go see one of the trials, it's supposed to be a very important one if I remember correctly."

Up a large flight of stairs they climbed, past gigantic doors engraved with ornate relief sculptures depicting epic stories from the long forgotten past, and thus they entered the deep, spacious caverns of the marble courthouse. It was well lit, and so beautiful even to the youth's untrained eyes. The setting reminded him of a museum, or perhaps grand cathedral. Vicky seemed to know the way, so Timmy asked no questions as he followed her lead, deep into the depths of this monstrous icon of justice.

After awhile the crowd thinned, the lights dimmed, and the air grew heavy and thick. The echoes from their foot steps recoiled off of the polished stone walls, creating a staccato that weighed down on the boy's eyelids. He was growing tired. His mind began to wander again, away from this deep dark corridor. Timmy was seeing random faces, hearing clips of familiar voices from a life time he had just about forgotten. He was sad suddenly, and very cold.

"We're here," Vicky announced, snapping the captive out of his distant reverie. They stood before two enormous doors; much like the ones permitting entrance to the courthouse, only steeped in harsher shadows and made of black granite… when had all the white marble become granite? "Help me push open the door, will you?"

They put their entire combined weight against one of the doors, thus causing it to eventually slide inward just enough for the pair to slip inside. As the duo did so Timmy first noticed that a room full of heads where looking in their direction, then, for what he assumed was the influence of Vicky's belt, all looked away with out a care as the door sealed its self shut by means of its own mass.

"Okay," Vicky let out a hushed sigh of relief, "good, it's not over yet. You should pay attention to this trial, twerp, you might recognize a few people."

It wasn't until the pair had found somewhere to sit down, which was fairly close to the front row, that Timmy was able to really take in his surroundings. There was a single chair on the main floor; it looked small and only mildly comfortable, which could not be said of the disheveled man wearing a grey suit whom sat in it. In front of him, high above behind what appeared to be a large alter pedestal, existed a statue of a judge. He was strong jawed, white haired, and wore thick black robes. And beyond him, even higher still was a barren throne composed of a harsh old granite carving and adorn with red velvet cushioning. Timmy noticed a giant letter V was also part of the stone carving decorating the throne.

A door creaked open and slammed shut. Upon this forced crashing, as if on cue, the room lit up, but not by means of projecting light. There where no light bulbs in here, nor even a torch. No, this light seemed to emanate from the very stone which compiled the court room. The judge rose and commanded in an overpowering callous voice, "All rise for the Imperator, Overlord Victoria!"

And all did rise, and all greeted their Overlord with Vs from their arms crossed over their chests. Then from around the throne Timmy saw her, proceeding high above the entire court, embellished in all her green military glory, the adult form of Vicky. She too crossed her arms into a V over her chest. The audience took their seats, and then Overlord Victoria did the same. Her rose pink eyes, illuminated by the glowing stones, were transfixed on the broken little man shivering in his tiny chair far below. A sick smile was spreading across her smooth lips.

"Robert Henderson!" The judge boomed, "You are accused of conducting twenty charges of lewd acts with a minor, thirty-five charges of first degree pedophilia, and forced sexual intercourse with a minor! The latter being a five year old girl! You have admitted guilt to the charge of sexual intercourse with a minor, and have been proven guilty on all other counts! What have you to say for your self?"

Robert?! The same Rob that violated Vicky when she was a little girl? Yes, Timmy could recognize the jaw and nose, hell, most of the face was still the same, only older now, with graying hair. He looked broken now, and he held himself up with no dignity as he stood to his feet and began to speak.

"I have only ever hurt children when I was much, much younger, and I have already served my time for those mistakes and made amends-"

"In a court system riddled with corruption and unjust laws!" the judge interrupted, "Your so-called time served was an unfair mockery to the faces of the people who had to suffer by your hands! And were served insult on top of injury once you were released for what those old systems of law referred to as 'good behavior!' The Imperator has seen to it that true justice shall be served, especially with the most heinous of criminals! Mind your tongue!"

"Those other charges never happened!" Rob screamed with a cracking voice, true terror gripping his eyes, "Vicky! I swear to you that you were the last one! I swear it! I have changed! I have donated all of my time and money to helping the victims of child abuse all of my life! Please! Forgive me! I'm so sor-"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Overlord Victoria, now standing to her full height as Rob fell to his knees, "What you have done is absolutely unforgivable! The crimes you are charged with are well documented by your sensor chip and the sensor chips of your victims! You will accept the judge's verdict and sentence, so plead he takes mercy on you!" Then Victoria reclaimed her throne, Rob only hung his head, "Judge, enough of this, cast your verdict."

"Yes, Imperator," The judge bowed, "Robert Henderson, by the powers vested to me, I hereby find you guilty of all charges," his gravel gave a series of heavy crashes, "As punishment for your disgraceful atrocities, I sentence you to be disposed of by means chosen by your only surviving victim, Overlord Victoria Valentine."

Robert looked up to Victoria once again, tears falling down his sunken face, he was still shivering. The Imperator had her eyes closed, she seemed emerged in thought. Then they suddenly and violently opened, a fierce gaze burning through. She stood to her feet once again. Timmy half expected her to shoot Rob right on the spot, but instead she calmly removed her hat and jacket, setting it behind her tenderly.

"I speak to you not as a ruler of nations," the Overlord spoke softly, yet grew ever stronger with the passing of each word, "but as a human being, a person like all others out there who have been deeply scarred by not only your actions, but the actions of your ilk. Those who hide amongst us, looking like us, working like us, and laughing like us; but you are anything but us. You are monsters who have stepped out of our oldest nightmares to prey on our children. You are diabolical beasts who derive pleasure and satisfaction from our most innocents' pain. You are not a human being, you are evil; true, purified evil. And it is my duty as a human being to smite you, to make an example of how we humans will not tolerate monsters! Robert Henderson! Your punishment shall be public execution! Stoned to death by victims of your craft, I being the one to cast the first stone!"

It seemed the world had erupted in cheers. Robert was quickly ushered away by two beefy looking guards. Overlord Victoria dawn her military style hat and jacket once more then formed the V sign over her chest. She proceeded to exit the courtroom by means of her private door just as the present Vicky stood up and motioned for Timmy to do the same.

As the pair made their way into the hall it was apparent that the entire courthouse knew of the proceedings. Everyone was cheering, shouting in glee at the top of their lungs. Vicky was wearing the biggest smile Timmy had ever seen on her, only this wasn't full of a malicious hunger, but genuine happiness. She was practically beaming! Out of the court house they came, into the large colorful gardens. Timmy could tell now that the entire city was celebrating. The sound was nearly deafening!

"Vicky!" Timmy tried to scream over it all.

"What is it?!" Vicky shouted back.

"How did word spread so quickly? I didn't see any microphones or cameras!"

Confetti began pouring through the air, "Oh! Timmy you idiot! This is the future! Things like that can float through the air unnoticed! C'mon! We have to get a good view!"

"A good view?!"

"Yeah, dork, for the execution!"

Only now did Timmy notice that the path they were walking on was devoid of people. There where police men and women surrounding the edges of the stone walkway, keeping the rambunctious crowd behind their sturdy human barrier. This went all the way up to a massive stage, constructed with skilled masonry. On the front face, far below where a subject would make themselves a spectacle, protruded four large metal rings. All this coated in splatters of a dark crusted substance and chips in the wall and ground.

Vicky led them to the side of the stage, just out of the view of all spectators. There was a gathering of people here, young people between Timmy and Vicky's age, looking anxious. They all were wearing colors too!

"Vicky! Why are they wearing color?" Timmy asked of his captor.

"Because they were born after I took over the world… or at least after me, anyway, and have proven to have the right to stand out."

"Have the right to stand out?"

"You got a problem with that, twerp?"

"Uh! No, I mean, kinda… Umm, wait! Let me explain! I was just saying that I don't understand why they get to stand out."

"Hmm… I suppose you don't really understand this world much at all, do you? Okay, they have never violated any of my laws, spoken against me, or loved a world with out me on top. They are my ideal youth, the future of my world. They can wear whatever they want because it's alright. They can stand out because they aren't some boring adult running back and forth only caring about how much money they can make. Don't get me wrong, I love money, but I'm not going to waste my youth away for it. Rather it should waste away for my youth, get it?"

"I guess so…"

"Yeah, you get it. Ah! Now listen up, the show is about to continue."

The front doors of the court house swung open. Not soon after a shackled Robert was being led out of the building with eight formidable guards, who escorted him along the open path. Boos and hisses suddenly filled the air. Some people screamed swears and curses at the broken man, others spat at him. Once he was close enough Timmy could tell that all hope had left this man's being. He was chained to the large metal loops, where he was released to just hang there lifelessly.

As the crowd began to calm down a slow rising chant sung out from all over the city, perhaps even the world for all Timmy knew, "V, V, V, V, V," it went. The youths around him were chanting it too, and forming that same sign over their chests, slamming it into their bodies every time the letter V was pronounced, almost like a heart beat.

On and on it went, growing louder and stronger with time. Until from the air about them a chorus rang, as if an invisible orchestra had suddenly filled his ears. Cheers erupted again almost immediately, though they were no match for the powerful anthem. It was full of strength and wisdom, this score, and Vicky told him it was the New Victorian Era Anthem, her anthem for her world. As a loud clash rang out in the middle of the song, fire works exploded up from the stage, signaling all to behold their leader, Overlord Victoria. She was decked out in her full military attire, which Timmy had to admit did make her look very sharp and in control, while at the same time emphasized all of her perfect female curves. She raised her hand and all immediately fell silent.

"Today we have captured a true monster, my people. A monster whom has fed on our fears and promoted his filthy ilk into taking after his lead. A creature who has been raised with the idea that children are fair game, and to elude capture by avoiding our laws and tampering with our precautions was perfectly just. Well it is not! Nor shall it ever be again! My citizens! I have personally risked life and limb to capture this predator with my own hands! To bring to justice his crimes and to make an example for all the world to see that we will not, can not tolerate monsters!"

The populace all screamed out at once with approval, and would only quiet when their Imperator signaled for such.

"This filth of the earth, Robert Henderson, is one who I vowed long ago to capture myself. And I did just that! He avoided my sensors and knowledge of his presence by means of bodily mutilation and endangering the lives of others. I found this disgrace to life hiding out in the run down islands of the South Pacific, where he had changed his name and hid his face. He had four children in his care! And even though he swore that they were only helping him with the house maintenance, the looks on their faces told me differently! Capturing Robert Henderson not only signified a great victory for myself and the people he has harmed, but it also was the start of my plan to now liberate those filth infested fourth world isles and add them to our great empire!"

More cheers, and more applause, to which was quieted for Victoria to continue.

"Robert Henderson," Victoria spoke, looking downward beyond her feet, "You have been proven guilty on fifty-six separate cases of child abuse and molestation. As punishment for your untenable minded crimes, I have sentenced you to death by means of stoning," the woman, obviously at the peak of health and well trained in combat, did a side flip off of the stage and landed cleanly onto the ground, "And I shall be the one to cast the first stone, you have my word. Bring out the victims and the stones!"

It happened before he could make sense of it all. The present day Vicky quickly freed Timmy from his leash and pushed him into the crowd of victims. He at once spun around to locate her, but it was no good, her belt was hiding her presence. Fear pumped into his brain. What was he to do? Play along? If he ran then he would raise suspicion and this was the last place to do such a thing. He had no choice, he was required to participate. Sweat was forming on the back of his neck, a cold sweat. He had to stay calm, had to rely on his wits. But could he actually stone a man to death? Not a chance, he didn't have it in him. God damn it! What the hell was Vicky thinking? Wait, he could just aim so that the stones didn't actually hit him. Yeah, that might actually work. Well, it was better than nothing.

They surrounded their world leader, Timmy and the victims, just as the guards returned with a barrel full of sharp hard stones. Victoria examined one of the rocks after the largest and most ornate of the barrels was placed beside her, then she lifted it up and held to the sky. She tossed it up into the air and caught it as it fell. She seemed pleased with it. As the overlord turned to face Robert, all of the victims began to shift through the stones in the barrels, Timmy among them. He only reluctantly chose one of the smaller rocks, though they were all of considerable size and weight. The sweat would not stop.

Then Victoria made a wined up motion much like a baseball pitcher and sent the stone flying through the air. It connected with Roberts mouth, cutting his lips and sending several of his teeth flying. Blood splatters against the wall behind him right before the stone bounced against that too. Whatever sounds of pain the condemned man made were lost in the cheers of the crowd. The Overlord bowed to all and walked on past the stone holding victims. Once Victoria made the sign of the V over her chest all of the victims began yelling various swears and curses at Robert. Then the volley began. A rain of sharp stones pelted the denounced prisoner, each hit very much audible even over the cheers and jeers. Timmy was panicking. If he didn't throw then everyone would surely notice him soon. And how long before Victoria recognized his face?

He was so mad at Vicky then, and mad at this man for making her the way she was. He closed his eyes, gripped the stone, and chucked it with all of his might blindly in the right direction. Though so man rocks were being flung he didn't know if it hit or not. But it felt good. It felt very good. Like a relief and a climax at the same time. He had been stuck in that damn cave for years, with only Vicky, his abuser, for any sort of human contact. And even then her visits were few and far between. He hated her! He hated himself for being so weak, for being such an easy target. He grabbed another rock and threw it with out discretion, screaming all the while. One after another, after another, after another. She wanted to control him so bad? She wanted to break him down into nothing? Fine! What did he care! She can't control this though! Not his inconsolable rage! He noticed that his rocks were striking the bloodied target the most frequent out of the other victims, and that he was making the most noise. Every time he tossed a stone he imagined it was aimed at Vicky, which made him all the more angered. His vision began to tinge with red.

Then he felt arms around his chest, restraining him. A soft female voice was cooing, trying to sooth him. He grabbed at her arms and tried to remove them, but they were too strong. He realized he was crying now, as he dropped to his knees. No, she was sitting down too, holding him against her chest from behind.

"There, there," Vicky's voice whispered into his ear, only this was an adult's voice… it was her alternate future self who was holding him, "He's dead now, it's alright. We killed him. Shhhh, we killed him. People like him will never touch you again, not while I'm here. Shhhh… its going to be okay… Shhhh… Shhhh…"

The fallen boy noticed all was quiet, and had the distinct feeling that everyone was watching the pair of them. He was scared again, stuck in yet another place where he could not escape from. Victoria turned him around to get a good look at his face. As she reached her hand to his eyes to wipe his tears, he looked up into her's. She froze. Her face dropped all emotion. Her eyes widened.

"You…"


	5. The Schrödinger Complex

Missing

Chapter Five: The Schrödinger Complex

"Me?..." Timmy breathed out slowly, not realizing right away that the Victoria staring down at him was struggling with the stability of her composure.

"I… but… no, it couldn't be. You're not old enough. Ah!" The overlord released the boy and swiftly stood to her feet, head held high with her previous authority. She strode over to the still bleeding form of Rob and placed a gloved hand on the shredded remains of his neck. After turning about face with a rapid hand shooting out to behold the public she bellowed, "The monster has been annihilated! And to commemorate the falling of one of the most notorious villains in history, I herby make this day, October the fifteenth, an official Overlord approved holiday!"

Timmy felt as if his ears were going to burst open. The multitudes upon multitudes of screaming spectators released their already stirred euphony all at once. Soon he could feel Overlord Victoria's hands on him again, standing him up, and leading him away from it all. She dragged the dazed boy past the other victims, behind the stage, and through two thick wooden doors, which she closed tightly behind her ominous frame, leaving them in almost full darkness.

"Not the best end to one of my speeches to date, but I had to end it fast because of you. Shit, how could I have let your face get to me in the middle of it all?! I thought by showing some concern for one of my children I would really drive my point home, but then look at you! You really look just like him! I almost lost it out there! Ughh… well?"

"Well?" Timmy repeated, then soon felt this was possibly the worst thing he could have done, "Err, I mean, umm… Uhh-"

"What is your name?" The Overlord demanded of Timmy.

"My name?" If he told her the truth, he didn't know what she would do with him, but if he lied she might be able to tell. He needed to gauge her reaction with out it hurting him, "Uhh, if I told you it was Remy, would you believe me?"

"Absolutely not," She told him sternly, crossing her arms.

"I thought so… sorry."

"I'm not going to ask again."

He heaved a heavy sigh before admitting, "It's Timmy…"

"Timmy?!" She screamed.

"Ugh… is something wrong with tha-"

"You look just like him and now share his name too?! What is this?! Tell me!" She had him by the shoulders and was shaking him violently.

"Like who?! Who am I like?!" He knew damn well who she was referring to, himself of course. But she didn't know he was himself, rather just someone who looks alike and shares his same name.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy!" She backhand him across the face, it was far stronger than any strike the Vicky he knew had ever delivered. "Timmy Turner! The number one most wanted person in the world! Why the hell do you look just like him?!" There was a ferocious gleam in her large pink eyes, like she was about to devour him whole.

"But… I don't know what he looks like. I- don't you- didn't you say I wasn't old enough to be him?"

"… Ughh," She was the one to sigh deeply now, then released him, eyes closing as she leaned against the heavy set doors. "I've been looking for him for years, I must be losing it. He could be dead, could be hiding, or just completely unreal and for some reason I don't know either way. I hate not knowing! I have the entire world and all of its resources in my hand and yet I still can't find out what happened to him! Yeah…" She opened an eye and stared right at him, "You are much too young to be him now, even though you would be older than he was when he disappeared. Huh," she walked over to him and bent down awfully close, "and you don't have his buckteeth either, so how could you be him? Still the resemblance is uncanny and that name of yours is just terrible for you. No wonder you wanted to lie about it." She began to laugh.

When had his teeth changed? Had Vicky done this with Anti-fairy magic? He would have to ask her that later though… if there was ever going to be a later, that is. Right now he had to focus on keeping this Vicky calm that way he wouldn't be in any serious danger.

"Umm... Vicky?" he asked carefully.

"Excuse me?!" Victoria shouted, making Timmy flinch.

"Er, what? I, um, did I-"

"Who gave you permission to call me by that name?! I am your supreme overlord! You will give me the proper respect or else face the consequences! Do you understand me?!" She struck him on the side of the head, he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, earning him another kick.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, worm! I allow you to be in the public eye and help to destroy one of the world's most wanted criminals and this is how you repay me?!" She kicked him in the stomach now, "You filthy," kick, "ungrateful," kick, "disgusting," kick, "little fucking twerp!" and one last all out stomp.

He was in the fetal position now, arms covering his head and sobbing uncontrollably. She loomed over his crippled form, panting slightly and still thirsty for more.

"Will you see your place now? I'm the Overlord Victoria, ruler of all free nations, and you're just some molestation victim… You're… a molestation… oh god damn it." She bent down and placed a hand on his trembling form. He twitched when she touched him, causing her to grimace. "Hey there… I just… You- you shouldn't have called me that! What were you thinking? You need to earn my trust first if you want to call me Vicky. And using that voice? You also sound a lot like him too, you know. It just made me so mad. Okay? Now get up, my kids aren't this weak."

Timmy was staggering, but did manage to stand. He was certain that if the Vicky he knew was just crazy, then this Vicky was completely bat shit insane. He was more than mad at the one before him now too, he was furious! Making it seem like it was his fault that she hit him? How fucked up is that?! She beckoned for him to follow her, and he did, but only because he knew that she was degrees more dangerous than the Vicky who put him in this situation in the first place, and she might not think twice to off him if he kept angering her. It eventually occurred to Timmy, while traveling in pain through this underground path, that the Vicky he was more familiar with might actually be watching him, existing close by yet completely out of anyone's notice of her. But what could he do about this? Other than feeling completely trapped? He sighed in defeat.

"We're almost there, just a little longer. I want you to travel with me to the after party," Said Overlord Victoria. There did seem to be more light surrounding them now.

"After party? You mean for the execution?" It hurt terribly to walk, he thought as he was holding his side. She really went full out on him.

"You aren't really big on brains, are you? Of course for the execution! What else?" She seemed happier now. Could this Vicky be even more flippant with her emotions than the one he knew? It seemed possible. Also, he couldn't help but laugh a little inside at the prospect of celebrating the death of an enemy, count on Vicky to throw a party for such an occasion.

"Why, um, that is if you don't mind me asking?" Timmy wanted to know, despite the pain screaming all over his body, "But why do you want me to-"

"To join me on my trip there rather than arrive with the other victims? Because I feel like it, that's why."

"O-oh… okay…"

"Well, if you really have to know I guess I could tell you. I feel like telling you, anyways. You look, sound, and even share the same name as Timmy. But at the same time you aren't him. For me that's like a priceless treasure. I can have anything I want, but the one person I have wanted to find the most I can't have! It's so frustrating I have killed people because of it! Don't get me wrong, they deserved to die, but the point still stands. And then you all of a sudden show up in my life and I knew you had to belong to me, if anything you can be something to take out my frustration of not finding the real Timmy on." Timmy stopped walking, and Victoria heard this. She stopped too and turned around to face him, "That last part was a joke, you know."

"Oh," he said, "I, um, heh."

"Yeah, you'll definitely need to work on your sense of humor too… twerp." She breathed out happily, smiled, and continued to walk.

This seemed like a good part to play dumb at, so he went with something he made up on the spot, "Twerp?"

"Ah, you wouldn't know about that; no one would, would they? Oh well, come on, just out these doors."

They passed through the courtroom again, into the granite halls, up a different stair case, and found themselves on the roof of the court house. A large, black, futuristic helicopter with open doors awaited them. Victoria boarded first, followed soon after by a pain packed Timmy. The door almost closed behind them, but opened wide again for some reason and then shut. Timmy didn't find any reason to pay attention to this though, and neither did Victoria. As the chopper lifted off of the landing Timmy took note that the aircraft practically made no sound at all. This might have been because the stealth technology of this day and age were leaps and bounds beyond his own.

"So then," Victoria ask him as she leaned back, considerably more relaxed in this luxurious aircraft interior than any other time he had witnessed her, "Timmy, let me explain the twerp thing from earlier. When Timmy Turner was still a kid, about eight years old I think, he was just a ravenous little monster. I knew right away that this kid was destined for horrible things. I did my best to show him the right path; I was, after all, the world's greatest baby sitter in my youth… Heh, my youth, so funny to hear myself saying that. Ah, but I'm very much still young and beautiful, aren't I?"

Timmy didn't need to think twice before knowing the right answer, "Oh, yes, I don't think I've seen anyone more pretty than you, Vick- um, Overlord Victoria."

"Hmm… Damn it, I just can't make my mind up about anything today! When you called me Vicky before I hated it! But now that you call me overlord I hate that too! It makes me sound old! Ughhh… Know what? Just call me Vicky after all. It usually takes someone years and years to earn my trust enough for me to let them call me that, but I'll let it pass. Huh, kinda makes your beating pointless now, doesn't it?"

"Umm-"

"Whatever, as I was saying, even as a kid Timmy Turner was trouble. So whenever he would act up I would belittle him and call him twerp. I called him that so much, in fact, it eventually just became his nickname. I just wish I could have been more influential in his life, maybe that way he wouldn't have ended up the way he did."

"Err," the young man began, making sure that he could come up with a way to ask her questions that wouldn't arouse her suspicions, "then, um… Vicky?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh- I mean, how did he end up that way?" He didn't know how Vicky portrayed him in this alternate future, but he was pretty certain it was common knowledge, judging from her reactions earlier. It did seem logical, however, that the Overlord never gave much reason for her claims, much like her younger counter part.

"Ah, why do you ask?" she was eyeing him again. It unnerved the boy.

"J-just curious, I guess…"

"Curious, huh? Let me ask you something, twerp, does it really matter why Timmy Turner ended up the way he did?"

"Oh, umm," well, of course her reason mattered. But that didn't feel like the right answer to give. It seemed to Timmy that in this world no one expected reasons, just answers, "No, of course not, but, well…"

"Well?"

"Well, you see, the way you were talking about him just now, it was like you… no, never mind, it's a stupid thought. I'm sorry." He couldn't believe how crafty he was becoming. Now he was playing the part of the awkward resident of this world just fine. And if he kept this up he might be able to survive just that much longer.

"Don't give me that! Come on, out with it! I won't get mad or anything, so cough it up!"

"Umm, well, it was like you, I dunno, maybe cared about him at some point? I mean, before he became a criminal."

"Cared about him?" She pondered this notion with regard, eyes cast to the roof of their flying chamber, "I don't… well, no, not really," then her eyes fell on Timmy again, they looked almost human for a moment, "He was just a weird kid who even then was completely against me. What about the way I spoke of him made you think I ever cared about him?"

"I… I don't really know, it just seemed that way. Sorry for misunderstanding Over- ah, I mean Vicky."

Overlord Victoria laughed aloud, mouth wide and full of amusement, "I just noticed something!"

"H-huh? What is it?"

"You! I just realized another reason why you couldn't be him!"

"Oh? T-that's good… right?" He couldn't be himself? He could laugh at that too, but not for the reasons she was, he was sure.

"Timmy Turner was full of brash rebellion. You, on the other hand, are submissive and appeasing. Completely the opposite! Still, you really do look a lot like him. Say, how old are you, anyways?"

"Oh, umm, I'm fourteen now."

"Now? You mean your birthday just passed?"

"Uhh, yeah, it did," or it might as well have, since it wasn't all that long ago that he found out about losing two years from his life.

"Well happy birthday, kiddo. Did you get your sex license then?"

"M-my sex license?!"

"Yes… what? You failed the test or something?"

"Uhh," you could fail the test to get your sex license? "Well, you see, the thing is…"

"You failed it, didn't you?"

Timmy hung his head, not because of shame, hell, he never took the damn test to begin with, it wasn't a part of his world; but because it felt like the right thing to do. "I'm sorry, Vicky."

"Ehh, shit happens," she shrugged, "Though its going to suck for you at this party, you know."

"I… I know," did that mean you had to have your sex license to do certain things at parties?

"Getting left out of all those drinking games, and not to mention the backroom activates, heh heh."

Just what kind of parties did she make open to the public these days? He wanted to ask but knew it better not to. Though if he put some thought into it then this really wasn't all that surprising. He had always known Vicky to be a deviant among deviants, so wild parties filled with sex didn't seem all too far fetched for her, especially now that she owned the entire world.

"What are you so lost in thought about?" The Overlord asked. He must have appeared to be concentrating hard.

"Oh, um, well, th-the party!" he had to make something up with out catching her eyes, and fast, "Just, you know, I'll be missing out and all…"

"Ah, I see," She was smiling now, "Well, you probably passed your physical examination but not you oral one, am I right?"

"Ye-yes…" he had no idea what any of that meant, but he went along with it anyway.

"Well, if that's the case I think I can help out. Here, give me your wrist."

"M-my wrist?" he began moving his left hand in her direction before she swatted it away.

"No! You idiot! Your chip wrist!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" so he presented his other wrist, though if she was going to look for a chip in his wrist and not find one, he was in trouble. He began to sweat.

"There we go. Alright then don't interrupt me, okay?"

"Okay…"

She turned his hand over and placed her right wrist on top of his, "Initiating override sequence. Beginning security question: Was Schrödinger's cat dead or alive with in the box? Submitting answer: It was in a constant state of flux between life and death," Timmy blinked, Victoria smiled, "I, Overlord Victoria Valentine, herby give full sexual privileges to the owner of this chip. End override." And as soon as this strange exchange began, it was over. She released his hand and he took it back.

"Umm…"

"It's because I'm the Overlord. I have a special chip that can change the information on any other chip with full authoritative power. No one else in the world has a chip quite like mine. Aren't I special?" She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Y-Yes! Th-that was awesome! Umm… Thanks, Vicky," He was really pulling so much shit out of his ass today, but the effect was what mattered, not his methods.

"Don't mention it; a gift from your loving Overlord."

It wasn't too long before they started making their decent upon what had to be the largest and most outlandishly designed building in the city. It had the feel of the gothic cathedrals constructed hundreds of years ago, where every cut of the dark stone had the purpose of imitating a living creature, only many times their gargantuan. Even the helicopter landing site, which was usually the flattest part of any building, was so full of carefully selected and arranged materials that it did not appear dreary in the least.

When the pilot gave his okay by unlocking the passenger doors, Timmy was the first to be helped down by two powerful looking body guards, both decked out in sharp black military attire. Overlord Victoria was the next to step down, where she quickly reclaimed her position next to her young companion by taking his arm forcefully with her own. With a guard in front of them and a guard behind, they made their way inside.

"I usually make it my policy to arrive to any social gathering alone, but since I had to have you I couldn't very well leave you at the courthouse to wonder out of reach, now could I?" The older Vicky told him, not seeming to care just how beautifully crafted the interior of this overpowering structure was.

"Oh, well, if that's how you feel," what exactly was he to respond to that with? She didn't seem to mind though.

The two were walking at a brisk pace until finally, after making many turns around countless obtuse bends, they arrived at a massive iron gate elevator. A guard pressed an up button to call for the transporter, and not but a few seconds passed before the two doors slid open noiselessly. Up the shaft they flew, quiet as a ghost in the neck breaking speed. Timmy wondered if an elevator this large traveling so fast should even exist, let alone be in use. But this was the future, and one completely different than could be expected.

They reached the desired floor with no signal to be heard. Or it would be more accurate to say the signal could not be heard. For each time they had ascended past a new floor the rhythmic pumping of a huge bass amplifier beat the pulse of a hard electronic based song down into their bones louder, and louder. And by the time they had reached the party floor nothing could hardly be heard but the music.

As the iron gates opened before him, Timmy's first observance was that this looked nothing like a party. It was an empty room which opened up onto a massive balcony, looking down at the far below, however, revealed an orgy of guests crushing and squirming against each other to the high paced tempo of the music. As Victoria walked to its edge, leaving Timmy only to gaze where he stood, the current song faded away into a slow, far gentler piece.

"The coming of a grand new holiday demands a grand celebration! My citizens! I stand before you a more determined leader than ever before!" her shouts addressing the masses stung his ears, it both frightened and enticed him at the same time, "Together we have crushed a monster the likes of which have only existed in the forgotten nightmares of history's dark past. But not in our age! In our spectacle of perfection and power we have shown history that its monsters can exist no longer! We celebrate tonight because I have led us to this great new age! Because I, and I alone, knew the righteous path which to pursue and set to blaze alive behind my wake!" the crowds far below screamed in ecstasy, wanting more and loving her all with out reason, or so it seemed to Timmy.

"You are the chosen who have rushed after me; proven to me and mine that you are perfect in mind, body, and soul. So celebrate my beautiful ones, my perfect loves. This party not only signifies my defeat of a tyrant, but also your liberation!" She raised her hands high and the music blasted right on cue. Again the masses exploded with noise for their beloved leader; their dirty, corrupted, vindictive, and all around terrible lying leader. It made the boy's stomach twist round with disgust. The entire world was truly lost under her command.

She returned to his personal space and was smiling, "If you want you can go down to the dance floor, or visit the bar… I assume you passed your alcohol exam, correct?"

"Yes," Timmy said with out thinking.

"Good, not like that one is all that hard to get through anyway." She stretched, hands reaching high above her as she made a horrid squealing noise. This made his heart stop. She had looked almost human just now, extending her limbs in that normal, everyday fashion. Then he realized why it was he hated her so much: because she was human, human like himself, or those guards, or even all the people dancing their brains out so many stories below. Human like the Vicky who had tossed him helplessly into all this mess. Wickedly human.

"Well, what's wrong with you?" Overlord Victoria snapped, "I said go!"

He didn't need telling again. Hell, he was so glad to be out of her reach he practically ran. Before he knew it he had found his way to a grand spiral staircase, descending down from the high VIP room in a torrent of swirled steps. He passed against a steady flow people older than himself going up, and they stopped to stare and point at him, whispering something in recognition, but ultimately they continued on their way and left him be. The base of the staircase was a post for two burly guards, who let him pass with out a word as they admitted and declined prospectors to transcend the steps to what he was sure they thought to be glory.

The party was more like a club, or a ravenous rave. Down here on the main floor there must have been at least two thousand people, all of which where between his and Vicky's age. Shoving, grinding, crushing against one another as towering speakers stacked high around the gigantic room pumped gut pounding beats into the hot wet crowd, fueling their erratic madness.

He hated this, his body was still sore from when he had received the beating, and seeing just about everyone's half naked groping and love making with each other on this dance floor in Overlord Victoria's perverse honor might as well been a slap to his face. And this is what Vicky wanted to show him? How the world had been devolved into senseless creatures who valued only the jargon of an insane leader? The leader who she wanted to be again? He couldn't let that happen, but how could he stop it? He couldn't think strait in these conditions, or even with just the normal Vicky around, if she could be called normal. It would have to wait until after this lesson was over, if it ever was to be over.

None the less he needed to sit down. A quick scan of the room, after getting past all the billowing fog, blazing lights, and rapid lasers, showed that there where two long bars plastered against each wall, save the one he was against now with the DJs high atop something like the trial alters from before, that was their wall and theirs' alone. He made his way as best he could to the closest of these, shying away from hungry hands reaching out at him and moving faster when one actually touched him; or worse yet, when they took hold of his body in ways he didn't exactly feel up to. Finally, after tearing out of the sweat soaked crowd, he grabbed the first bar stool he found open and climbed up on it. He was panting like a work dog; there was something heavy in the air.

"What will it be, love?" a husky, seductive voice asked of him over the harmonious cacophony. Timmy looked up to see a black haired woman not much older than his captor was, probably only two or three years ahead of her. She was wearing a corset top and little else, save her leather chocker and arm bands, contrasted with silver facial piercings. Her neat little name pin had then name Toots embedded in it.

"Uh…w-water for now, I need to cool off for a second," he lied.

"Water you can get out of a toilet, sweetie. Tell me your poison."

"Uh," he wondered if insisting on water would look suspicious, everyone looked to be either drunk or drinking something alcoholic, but he didn't really know the names of many beverages… wait, there was that song his mother liked to sing, something about liking piña coladas, well, it was worth a shot in any case, "a piña colada would be nice, then."

"Now you're talking, that ought to do the trick, hun," and the bartender got to work with a wink.

Timmy sighed; even though he was sitting the blaring music still hurt his head. He placed his hands to his temples and leaned his elbows on top of the bar. How was he going to get out of this? He was sure somehow she had relayed to her guard that he was not allowed to leave, and even if he did somehow find a way then the Vicky he knew more personally would probably show up and drag him back. Part of him wanted to cry, while another wanted to scream and curse her name. But suppressing all these urges was an even larger part of himself, making him feel it was pointless and would only hurt him more, so that was absolutely not what he wanted to do.

"You look all washed up love," the bartender said to him as she continued on his drink, "something on your mind?" He found it amazing he could hear her so well over all the moaning and music.

"… A lot, I guess…" still, Timmy didn't know if talking to anyone of this time would be a good idea, seeing as everyone seemed to be so blindly in love with their leader.

"You don't have to tell me, but chipper up hun, today is a great day for celebration, after all." This woman's large deep blue eyes looked amazing in the aurora lighting.

"Yeah, and I am happy about that, of course," for some reason he hated lying to her, "but, I dunno, I just feel trapped I guess."

"How so?"

"Well," either this woman was good at coaxing people, or he really needed to talk to someone, "there's this woman who controls my life. Like, absolutely everything about it! And no matter what I do there is no escape."

"Ah, girl troubles," she chuckled some, it was almost familiar, homely was the word for it, "Listen love, have you told her any of this? This woman in your life?"

"No, I haven't. But it wouldn't matter even if I did; she only does what she wants! And if I so much as raise an eyebrow against her she'll go ballistic on me! She doesn't listen to a word I say or even considers my feelings. She wants to change me into something that I know can't be!"

"And what do you think she's trying to turn you into?"

"I know exactly what, she told me!"

"Alright sweetie, so she rules every aspect of your life and refuses to let go until you're hers, right?"

"Pretty much…" it was strange hearing it laid out so simply in front of him.

"And you don't think you can cut it off with her?"

"There's no way to. And even if I tried she'd… well, it wouldn't be pretty."

"Then you have two choices in front of you," she began blending his drink, yet even then he could still hear her just fine, "one: you can just book it and never return, like any kid would," she finished the blending and proceeded to pour the cocktail into a twisted looking glass, then started placing the toppings and ornaments, "or two: man up and demand changes. This woman sounds like she doesn't respect you, so she walks all over you. And if you keep letting her do that then nothing is going to change for the better," she presented the slushy beverage and slid it over to him, he caught it, "The choice is up to you in the end, enjoy love," and she walked away to attend the other customers.

The glass was chilled, and felt marvelous against his burning hands. And he was still so thirsty, he realized. Had it really been two years since he had anything to drink? It seemed impossible, but then again his life was full of impossibilities. He sniffed at the mixed drink; it didn't smell too awful, a bit bitter and very sweet at the same time. Ah, but the blended ice was the most enticing of it all. How he had missed ice, how he had wished for it over and over again, only to go unanswered. Now he had his chance and he wasn't going to let her take this one away too. He lifted the glass to his mouth and slurped some of it down. Tropical, was his mind's first reaction, like pineapple and coconut. Then the alcohol registered, bitter and hot. He cringed some, but bore with it. If he hadn't been so deprived of drink for so long he might have sent it back and demanded something virgin, but that wasn't worth the wait, and the bartender had been very kind to him.

Gulp after gulp he took, enjoying the sensation of melting ice and sweetness flowing down his suffering throat. Soon there was nothing left but a cut of pineapple, and this he devoured greedily too. Alcohol wasn't all that bad, though perhaps this was just a weak drink. Strait rum or scotch might have seared his senses. He wondered for a moment if Vicky preferred light or hard drinks then shook his head when remembering she was the enemy. Not like she would share this preference with him anyway.

The bartender had returned, "Need anything else love?" she asked just as seductively as before. Timmy began feeling light headed.

"I… I think I'm good…w-was that strong?"

"Nope, just light rum hun. Ah, but its probably starting to kick in."

"Kick in?"

"You mean you don't know?" she seemed genuinely surprised by his ignorance, "must be your first real party, you do look young. Alright, listen up while you can still do it. Any big rave or club or celebration like this has a special little kick to get rid of your inhibitions. Pumped right out of the AC system is a special mix of pheromones and safe-x that only reacts to the presence of alcohol in your system. Give it a minute and your sex drive will steer you crazy, it's a fucking blast!"

Timmy jumped out of his seat, knocking it over. The bartender laughed aloud and told him to just relax and let it run its course. He couldn't allow that though, he had been drugged! Was he already being affected? He needed to get out of here, far away where he couldn't do something regretful. He ran, despite his body hurting and screaming at him to take it easy, he ran. People were bumped into and some either protested, didn't care, or tried to get him to join them. He felt dizzier now and much lighter on his toes. The pain was subsiding, as was the hunger and thirst… and the desire for touch was increasing.

No! He had to get away, not let this take control of him. He was surrounded though, when had he been surrounded? Hands were all over him, hands his age, older too, and even much older. Male or female he couldn't distinguish. He kept moving, almost like in circles. Clear thoughts were hard to maintain. Oh but the touch of others felt unbelievable. Wasn't this what he always wanted? He couldn't remember ever desiring anything else.

There were mouths now, tongues and lips and teeth and moisture. It was too much for him! Who was that now, some firm girl, biting his ear and pressing her exposed breasts against his bare chest. When had he lost his shirt? He had to find it or else Vicky would surely kill him for being so careless. He pushed away from her, passed through more hands and bodies all over him. He couldn't find it, it was gone forever. A male's chest this time, much more impressive than his own. He looked up and was lip locked, but he didn't care, it felt good to kiss someone. Vicky never kissed him.

No, he wasn't supposed to, it was dirty and wrong. He broke off and stumbled through more pulsating hot bodies. His nipples kept getting twisted, his ass grabbed and swatted. A couple times his groin was being felt up hard. He was getting hard. He had to get away.

"Oh god, Vicky help me!" Timmy shouted over it all, "Please, help me! Save me! I need you to save me!"

Hands and mouths all over him again, he was losing his mind trying to fight this off. He couldn't move his legs; or rather they couldn't move him. His body was on fire and he screamed again, louder than before, "Vicky! Oh please Vicky! Help me!"

And then it all froze. The thundering music, the moaning and groaning wet masses, all of it had been suspended. Timmy maneuvered himself out of a sandwich between a woman wearing only a skirt and a sports bra, and a man in not but tight jeans. He looked about the scene; somehow he had been pushed into the middle of it all. His mind was still groggy but the lust had subsided, not being egged on by the swarms of an orgy.

And then he saw her, fire red hair and opened purple blazer, Vicky. There was the living chain in her hand, which was connected to his neck again. She was smiling at him, a strange, crude smile, "You passed Timmy, I'm proud of you."

"You… I'm…" he couldn't form a coherent response; his mind was so focused on all the bodies around him, including hers.

"Yeah, I completely forgot to warn you about that airborne sex drive stuff. Pretty good, huh? Better than Viagra and four adios mother fuckers combined. Don't worry; it's designed to wear off after you pass out. A good night's rest should fix you up."

He understood what she was saying, but at the same time wasn't affected by it. He hated her still, yes, but he didn't want to hurt her right now. On the contrary, he wanted nothing more than to put his hands all over her body. He stepped forward with the intent to do it and she yanked on his chain. Pain flashed all over his body as he fell to his knees. He vomited violently, which stung his throat and nauseated his senses.

"It's also designed to immediately evacuate your system if you're in immediate danger, like being choked," she said coolly.

Timmy wiped his mouth and staggered to his feet again. His senses were much clearer now, he could gauge that. And suddenly the people around them didn't seem nearly as desirable as they just had a moment ago. He was deliberately not looking at her now, partly because he was ashamed, but also because he was scared the image of her would send him over the edge with rage. How could she let him, who she swore she wanted to eventually stand up for, go ahead and stone a man to death, then let him get beaten worse than ever before, and then get drugged and violated! He was trembling.

Vicky placed a hand on his bare shoulder, it made him flinch, "We're going back now, you better hold on."

Hold on? Hold on!? He didn't want to look at her, much less touch her. Yet as she gripped on his chain a little tighter he sighed and gave in. Arms around her middle, she adjusted her belt and the world blurred away into nothing. The sensation of moving diagonally backwards and then forwards again hit him more clearly this time. Soon the material world about him slowed down into something solid once more, into the dark stone cave prison.

"You mad at me, twerp?" Vicky asked, though seeming to suspect it.

He glared up at her, not caring if it meant some discipline, and exploded, "Mad doesn't even describe it! I hate you! I hate everything you believe in! I hate this cave! I hate your Cosmo and Wanda! I hate your god damn lessons! Especially when they put me in greater danger than I am in with you! You can beat me all the hell you want after this! I don't give a damn anymore! I hate my life! I wish I was dead! I wish you were dead! I… I… what are you…"

She didn't strike him, nor did she scream at him. Her hands where now around his back and pressing his head lightly to her bosom. "I know, it hurt me to do it too," her scent was intoxicating, "but there wasn't any other way."

"Wh-what do you mean?" he was starting to cry now, tears flowing down his face and onto her. So much had happened today, it felt unreal that he was now back in this damn cave like it had all been a bad dream. She led him down to the bed and removed his choker, which slithered back up to the ceiling of the chamber. His head never left her chest.

"Seeing something and living something are two very different things, Timmy. I needed you to live in that world, if only for a day. And you may hate me for it now, but you have gained more experiences in life today than day prior. You'll understand this all one day and thank me for it, but right now I understand that it's overwhelming. You never killed a man before, that one is always hard, of course."

"I killed a man…" it hadn't really sunk in yet, he just about forgot all that when Overlord Victoria had beaten him senseless. But now he faced it, though it didn't seem very real, he had taken a life. The tears wouldn't stop.

She rested his head down against one of the pillows now. Vicky had to slip into something more comfortable for the night, after all. Timmy could hear her rummaging though her luggage, undressing, and then placing whatever her sleeping wear was over her form. He didn't care though; his mind was still processing him as a murderer, an executioner. Nothing was going to stop the flow of his tears, it seemed.

Before rolling in bed next to him, Vicky knelt down by his feet and removed his shoes and socks. Once this little task was complete they were surrounded by complete blackness, and then, like infinite jewels of every variety, the stars returned. Timmy could see Vicky's face right in front of his, and even though he blamed her, he couldn't speak. He couldn't even scowl, nothing seemed worth it.

Her hands reached out and circled around him, bringing his head to her chest once more, and stroking his hair she said, "I know you hate me right now, but this silent loathing will pass. I'm just too happy to be mad at you back though, one more lesson, just one more, and then we can begin rebuilding you into the perfect you. Rest now though, I'm with you when no one else ever would."

She fell asleep long before he did, her snoozing becoming some what of a calming factor for him, something soothing from the beast. He never struggled, never struck out, never even moved. What was the point? She was winning; he had nothing good left in him now, surely. No one could find him, he had given up hope. There was no rescue plan set aside. What did one troublesome godchild mean when all of Fairy World must have been at war now? His actual parents must have moved on by now, maybe even adopted a new kid to replace him. And as for his friends? What friends? Chester, AJ, and himself had been growing apart long before any of this had ever happened. Trixie never loved him and Veronica had already lost interest. And Tootie? Well, not like she ever mattered anyway.

It must have been true what Vicky implied then, no one else had ever cared about him the way she was now. He snuggled closer into her and closed his eyes. At least she was warm and soft, far better than any pillow could be. He was guessing solemnly that getting used to this every night wouldn't be so bad. Not bad at all. The boy heaved a great sigh as the waves of sleep came to wash him away.


	6. Sparkling Overflow

Missing

Chapter Six: Sparkling Overflow

He knew he was alone. Long before he opened his eyes to the appalling depths of his cell's darkness, he knew. She had left some time in the night, or what he assumed to be night, in any case. And the absence of her being hurt far worse than any beating she could pelt out. He was crying hot stinging tears and cared not to stop them. How long would he have to wait this time? Another two years? Four years? Five even? He didn't want to think about it.

There was no point in trying to keep track of time either. He knew from the last two absences that with out a reference to the chronological flow he would easily shoot off track and be lost. Might as well be lost from the beginning too, at least then it wouldn't feel as if he lost anything.

Crying all day, for hours upon hours until he felt exhausted and he fell asleep. At least the dreams would provide something to look forward to, a nice break from the teary black awakening. Sometimes these dreams were nothing but memories, scenes from his faraway childhood, or Vicky's painful lessons. Other times nightmares plagued his slumber; shadowy beings attacking innocent colors, raids and pillages, and fire, azure fire. Sometimes when he was awake he would think about Presence and The Astral, but try as he might it seemed impossible to release his mind to such dreams again.

Then there were the special dreams, when his primal body would pent away too much semen and he could feel the touch of flesh in his sleep. Mostly these sexual fantasies involved Vicky in some way, or other beauties he had known or seen, but mostly Vicky. The shameful release would feel hard, tense, and wonderful; and the mess afterwards seemed to clean its self up by means of fairy magic. Afterwards he would feel disgusted with his now empty self and would cry again until the next dream took over.

Yelling was pointless this time too. All of his energy went into weeping the days away, yelling would only make his throat crack and then he would have physical pain on top of his emotional and mental scars. That isn't to say Timmy did not curse Vicky's vile name every day of the week, not to mention the Anti-Fairies and himself, but the prospect of screaming these horrid profanities out did not rouse his actions to follow suit.

Day in day out, week in week out, even months flying by perhaps? What did it matter in the end? Endless tears that could have filled rivers by now spewed from him. Endless dreams danced just out of his reach, taunting him with spectacularly ordinary images that were lost to him now, that had been taken away, stolen. Did he really deserve this? He wasn't even given the animalistic right to waste away into the earth, no; she had conjured up some heinous spell that would keep him just out of death's release. What a terrible bitch, she was making it too easy to hate her.

As his inexplicable days of nothing progressed, when the crying would subside, Timmy spent his copious amounts of free time trying to think up any plausible way to get Vicky to free him, if and when she returned. Yet the only way this seemed doable was if he earned her trust enough to let him go, but she was able to somehow tell if he lied to her, maybe due to a wish of hers, or perhaps she knew him too well. So the only way he would achieve her trust would be by fooling himself into believing that he wanted to follow her. He couldn't honestly find a way about this, though.

So back and forth in his mind this would go; to give in and admit defeat, or to stop her and whatever she had planned. Oh, but she already told him what she had planned. The world she wanted for herself… Then one day it occurred to him, a realization like fireworks illuminating the night sky. She didn't want it all to herself at all. Why had she spent years trying to change his point of view when she thought of him as an obstacle? She could have easily done away with him at the very start of this. No… She wanted to share the world with him. The Lieutenant thing she mentioned was just a justification, she didn't want to be alone this time around.

She must have been lonely. Sure she had power, money, fame, and all the sex and love in the world; but she was constantly alert and growing more and more paranoid. She had had an elite set of hand picked soldiers as her guard, did she not? To which his future self had eventually infiltrated and ultimately brought about her downfall. Or it would be more accurate to say he severed that flow of the time line. And the Vicky he knew today had all the memories belonging to that alternate Vicky, but perhaps mixing the two made her a little clearer of mind; in her head she was a young woman again, and no longer the Overlord of the entire civilized world. And what had this shown her? That she was alone in that future, at the top with no one to trust and share it with. So what better way in her twisted mind was there to remedy this? Why kidnap the twerp who caused all this in the first place and make him yours, of course!

It made as much sense as anything else in Timmy's mind. But if he was to assume that this is how Vicky was ticking now, then the question still remained: How was he going to stop her? There was no way out of this holding cell with out her supervision. Hell, there wasn't even any wiggle room!

Countless was the interim of time that passed before a new way to see the situations began to form in his skull, might as well have been months. It wasn't about freeing himself at all, or even getting her to let him go. It was about softening the impact she had on the world. If he became someone she trusted and cared about, then she would value his words and decisions, right? She had to! But that also meant he would have to value her as well, and when she wasn't being a pillow of flesh to squeeze, that was asking rather a lot of him.

In and out of consciousness for time infinite, always going over all the probabilities and coming to the same conclusion: she wanted him to be hers, so it was up to him to save the world from a bleak future. Easy, all he had to do was somehow find a way to basically love her and all would be fine, so abso-fucking-lutely easy! Well, at least the tears had stopped.

High pitched, cutting through the silence and stinging his gentle ears until they felt as if they were screaming, threatening to bleed off of his head; and it was the sound of vibrating stone which had done this. The hard chop of boots descending down, deeper into his prison, telling Timmy the horrible warden Vicky had arrived. The stone about him glowed; it was warm, made him feel warm. Ah, not bright right away, how nice of her to consider his unused eyesight. It still stung like a bitch with a nail gun on her period, but the gesture was a welcome improvement from her previous return.

"Happy birthday twerp!" Vicky sung aloud while setting a large traveling bag onto the ground, hurting his ears again, "How's it feel to be fifteen?!"

It took Timmy a moment to register this information, "F-fifteen?"

"Sure thing!" She shouted again, making him wince, "Oops, forgot you aren't used to using your ears. Here, let me remove those chains, bet you're pretty tired of 'em, huh? Ah, there, that feel better?"

"I… guess?" he said while rubbing his now freed neck, he hadn't even noticed that the damn thing was on this entire time. And what the hell was going on? Vicky was acting so… so…

"What? No thank you?" she raised an eyebrow, he tensed. On the same token he also noticed that the light was slowly becoming more luminous.

"Oh! Sorry! I mean, thanks Vicky. I'm sorry, please don-" He was sitting strait up now and on full alert, mentally preparing himself for some of her custom physical abuse before she cut in.

"Whoa, whoa, steady there twerp. It was a joke."

"A… joke?" honestly, what was happening here?

"Yeah… jeeze, I must have you frightened silly, huh?"

This question puzzled him, how was he supposed to respond to something so honestly friendly coming from her? "Am I dreaming?" he wondered aloud, though not meaning to.

"Ah, I see, you must be confused, huh?" Vicky looked as if she was about to laugh, "Well no, this isn't a dream. I could pinch you to prove it."

"Please don't…"

"Boo, spoil sport. Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

Timmy didn't know how to react to this either. What had gotten into her? Was he really awake?

"That was a joke too, dumb ass."

"Umm…"

"Man, I should have seen this coming. Oh well, I guess it was to be expected. So~… I bet you're wondering how come I'm all happy right now, huh?"

"Yeah… something good happen?" of course something good to her could very well mean bad for anyone else.

"Well… no, not really, just wanted to try this out, I guess. Ah, more like my Cosmo suggested it," she formed an o with a hand and held it over one of her half closed eyes, "'Well my darling godchild, if you want young Timothy to be your friend might I suggest you acting the part likewise?' Or so he said," the way she imitated Anti-Cosmo's voice and manner made Timmy smile. He realized then that he hadn't smiled in a very, very long time. His heart sank to think about it.

"I'm just going with this new approach," she continued, "You know, start fresh. And he says with enough time it should feel natural, like I never tried to change my attitude towards you to begin with," her tone suddenly reverted back to the demanding no nonsense attitude he had always known and feared, "So I'm putting my foot down. These are the new rules: we are going to get along and trust each other, understand?" she placed a well manicured hand upon his head, "And if you don't actually try to go along with it," she plucked a couple hairs from his scalp, "Why I don't really know what will happen."

Timmy gulped, so she hadn't really changed at all. Instead it was just an act to get him to befriend and trust her, yet another strategy for her to test out. At least this meaning he could accept with out going mad with confusion, "So…"

"Mmmm?"

"So I have to, um, I mean we are going to act like we're friends?"

"No, Timmy," she sighed now caressing his face absentmindedly, "not act; become. Actually think of me as someone you care dearly about, despite all that has happened between us. You once told me that you never wanted to be enemies in the first place, right? Well then here is your chance. It's a new beginning, for both of us. Alright?" she was smiling again. It was strange getting a warm feeling from Vicky, the woman who had frightened him not but a few seconds ago, made things seem out of place.

He really didn't want to argue with her, but at the same time he couldn't think of a way to do as she said and mean it. "Umm…"

"What?" she was slightly harsh yet still happy, this scared the boy.

"Uh! That is, do I just start smiling? Or, umm-"

"That's how I started, sure. And when you talk to me be happy and kind, as if we had never clashed once in our lives. Starting now, in fact! So let me see you smile!"

Easier said than done, truly; but what other choice did he have? And did he really want to be subject to her strict forms of punishment when she was practically letting him off easy? Of course he was going to do as she asked, but did he really mean it? As his mouth stretched into a pathetic excuse of smile he was half afraid of a thrashing for not meaning it with all of his soul.

"What the hell is that?!" Vicky shouted, hurting his fragile ears.

"Uhhh!" Timmy was panicking now, trying to form a proper justification for his failure, but all he was able to come up with was, "A-a smile?" he saw her hand move, "I-I just forgot how to smile like that! Please! I'm sorry! I'll do it better!" it's motion was making him close his eyes and prepare for the sudden onslaught of pain… but that never came. He half opened one of his shining blue eyes against his better judgment and peeked at what was going on, then shut it right up again when Vicky's long fingers touched his wild mess of hair. Touched, but did not hurt.

She was sitting down next to him now, gently guiding his head just below her chin and then resting it on him; her other arm wrapped around his torso, bringing their two bodies together in a tight, yet gentle hug. He was still shaking, scared beyond his own measure, but now also feeling something he had forgot a lifetime ago, comfort. Or even love. Could it really be this simple? All he had to do in order to have feelings for her was to just let himself give in to her embrace and melt away? Impossible, it could not be this effortless! Years of hate and anguish could not be dissolved by a single instance of caring. Yet even as he thought bitterly on this he felt his own arms imitating hers.

This wasn't love though, he argued with a stubborn disposition to match Vicky's own, this was only need. He needed to be comforted, that's right. Just like the last night she had spent with him, he had snuggled into her body because the realization of killing another person was ravaging his mind, and her body there had helped to ease him so. That's all this was, it's all it could ever be, right? Why did he doubt his own convictions now? No! He held on tighter to Vicky, for she was beginning to pull away. Don't leave! Please don't leave! Just a little longer, he needed this.

Timmy's grasp on her was almost heartbreaking, if she had a heart that is. None the less she removed him slowly from her frame and held him by the shoulders, "Feeling better?"

He nodded, but doubted she believed him.

"Doesn't matter, just keep smiling and you won't get hit, is that cool?"

"Yes," he smiled weakly.

"Don't worry twerp; you'll get back into the swing of things."

"I hope so," he lied again.

She flicked him for this, maybe only because she trusted that he was putting a real effort in, "Well, before we can start today we're going to have to do something about that god awful attire you got on, or should I say lack there of?"

He looked down to notice he was only wearing a dirty pair of old underwear. Of course! He lost his shirt in his last lesson; and his pants, well, he could easily guess that Vicky had probably wished them away if she thought his growing with a pair of three year old jeans on wouldn't exactly help out their situation. And to think he was just hugging her like this! He tried covering himself up, embarrassment coursing through his shamed body.

Vicky laughed at his humiliation, "What's the point, twerp? We've seen each other in our bathing suits before, remember? You're such a dork! Come on, up you get! That's it. Geeze, its like I'm still talking to a kid, you're a teenager now! Perk up! Alright, since today is your birthday and all I'm going to go out of my way and get you something nice. How does that sound?"

"Uhhh," he was struggling to remember to smile, "G-great Vicky, thank you…"

"Uh huh," she eyed him disapprovingly, "I still have so much work left to do with you, and so little time too. Ah well, never mind that. You need some new duds and I've got just the taste for 'em!"

"We're, uh, we're going already?" this was pretty damn quick compared to the last two times.

"What, you don't want to leave?"

"No-no-no! I do want to go; I'm just, ah, sorry!"

She shook her head, "I'll have to shape up your confidence too. Well, if you don't want to get left behind then come on!"

He didn't hesitate to follow, and even though he knew it would be like kicking himself in the ass, he had to ask another stupid question, "No chain this time?"

"Huh? Oh that. No, I think you're beyond the choker now. Besides, I have the time belt," he just noticed that she must have been wearing it the entire time, "if you try to run away or something stupid I could just slow down or freeze time and get you," she had said this all so matter-of-factly it almost sickened him. Still, no choking did sound like good news. Was today just his lucky day or what? A whole lot better than the ones he had been forced to live through these last few years, in any case.

Up the smooth staircase they ascended, Timmy following closely behind Vicky so as to not give her a reason to lash out at him for lagging behind. The still air was so cold against his exposed skin. The hard flat texture beneath his feet was chilling, and slapped every time his naked foot would take a step. He was shivering, even as they moved on into the pitch black of the dripping cave. If they were leaving then how come it was getting darker? He would lose track of her at this rate, he had to ask her what was on his mind. So he did, and she answered back.

"Because I made it this way, you dork. I demanded my influence over this long forgotten cave be absolute, much like how I have full control over your holding pen. For example, if you look straight up you'll see stars."

He did see them! Bright, beautiful, millions! God he loved the stars. But all too soon they had faded away.

"And if you look to your left," Vicky directed, "you'll see the end of your life."

"What?!" Timmy shouted while turning in her suggested direction. Loud screaming lights were hurtling their massive bulk strait at him! A bullet train? Here?! Why?! Just feet away! He had no time to think, no time to react. He slammed his eyes shut and tried to brace for impact… nothing. All sense of the charging beast had run off. He opened his eyes, only shadowy cave greeted him. Wait, no, Vicky was laughing her guts out.

"You actually looked! What a dumb ass! Oh fuck, that's classic," she heaved a calming sigh, but was still very much amused by her heart stopping trick, "I see why you would always pull crap like this on me now, its so damn rewarding!"

He was shivering still, but this time for an entirely different reason than being cold. Long ago, when he had played pranks like this on her had it been just as she had said? Rewarding? That seemed like another life time, though he certainly could remember it. And had she felt just as terrorized as he did now? A part of him was sorry if she did, though he definitely didn't feel much like apologizing to her just then.

Vicky had to take the young man by his wrist to get him to come along with her. Eventually Timmy couldn't even make out the tip of his nose it had gotten so dark. His leader, however, seemed to somehow know the way. On and on they traveled, until finally he could see it, sunlight! It stung his unpracticed eyes but that mattered little, it was the first light, true natural light he had seen in nearly three years. As they approached tears were streaming down his face again.

What brilliance, totally different from clear night skies. Sure, they were in the middle of a forest somewhere, and the trees hide most of the sky in a static fever. But it was warm now, and clear. No wonder sunshine was seen as a heavenly convoy to the religions of all history; it made so much sense to him now. He wanted to run, to play, to spin round in this glorious glow. Vicky, however, held firm to him when he tried.

"Where the hell do you think you're off to?" she had asked him immediately, scorn dancing about her upbeat words.

"I… well, I wanted to feel free in the sun," he then realized that mentioning anything to do with his freedom was probably a bad idea, so he recanted, "I mean, um, that is to stretch my legs some… is that alright with you?"

"Hmm…" it seemed she had to put considerable thought into this, "I don't know, twerp, do you think you deserve to?"

"Oh…" his head began to hang.

"I mean, you haven't really been smiling all that much since I asked you to."

There was something in the way she was speaking that made him look up again. She was smiling, but not in a crazed or malicious nature. More like she was being playful, encouraging him to play along. A joke! It was her joking again! What was he supposed to do with this? Also joke? Play along? That seemed right. He so wanted to run about what did it matter if the price was just to humor her little experiment? He gave her a huge smile, "Sure I have! You must be going blind Vicky!" Stupid sounding, but it was a start.

Vicky laughed, "That's the spirit!" she shouted with a strange sort of glee while tossing his hand away.

He stared at her for a hard moment, making sure he didn't misinterpret her gesture. But there was no mistaking it; she was going to let him move about freely. Under her supervision, yes of course, yet the ability to roam around was available. He began walking, taking notice just how soft the wet grass between his toes felt, it must not have been but a few weeks old, and so well cared for too! Why, the entire forest floor seemed to be cleared of all stones, leaves, or other obstructions that would make walking barefoot undesirable. Was this Vicky's doing? He wondered.

He took notice that his captor was sitting on a large smooth rock now, grey like the cave entrance which was plastered on the side of a protruding fissure, one that must have ruptured out of the ground eons ago. She was holding one leg up to her chest, while her free hand lay to her side, giving her body stability on the awkward object. But it wasn't her posture that caught his eye, it was her expression. There was something unnerving in seeing her smile like that. Not the crazed, psychotic smile he had grown used to in his childhood, but the feign at caring, it didn't feel… natural. And she wanted this of him? How could he? Even the smile he returned to her he was sure she didn't trust.

He looked away from her, better to enjoy the outdoors while he could than to worry about her intentions. It did smell a nice green to him too, like fresh spring flowers, wild flowers. The birds chirped happily, unknowing of this human's fate that began to spin around. He always liked to spin as a kid. Looking up as the designs of the world whirled faster and faster until it all blurred together into some rapid painting he could never reproduce any other way. Oh god how fun this simple act was! Look at them now, those dark trees! Those bright blue and white patches of sky! Mixing together again! Faster and faster! This was surely a magic in and of itself!

Too dizzy, way too dizzy. His feet were fumbling. He had to steady himself or else he would- oops, too late, already flat on his ass. And these boxer shorts did little in keeping the moisture off of him. Timmy looked up to see Vicky approaching. Well, he hadn't expected this moment to last that long in the first place anyway. No big surprise there. Slowly he steadied himself upright, the world still slightly ajar, but it was going back to normal. He faced away from her to take in the scene a little better. Moss on the trees, a few small harmless insects flying through the air, the crisp old forest air. And was that a hill he was standing on top of? He began approaching it to better see.

Pit pat pit pat pit pat! Running! He turned just in time to see wild flying fire red hair. And then a lurch in his stomach as he was collided into, gripped onto, a tackle! She had tackled him! And they were moving backwards through the air, then falling, good god they would land onto the bank of the hillside! They did! Another shock to his system as the crash came, the rigid crash right before the rolling. He tried to free himself but her arms were too tightly coiled around his own. Too late, they were now in full motion, blurring the world far worse than he had ever done on purpose. Now she was laughing, elated with screams of joy.

Tumbling down and down and downward, seemingly forever. Why had they not hit any trees? There were so many tress it was hazardous. But he did not want to stop; this had become fun now too. Scary still, but ever more fun. Then they reached even ground, and slowed to a stop on their sides. Vicky wasn't about to accept this though and gave one final lurch, putting the young man on his back. She straddled him. The pair were both breathing so heavily, it must have been a whole minute before either could speak again.

"You… got you…" Vicky huffed, a smile showing off her pearly white teeth, "I win,"

"Do you always have to?" Timmy inquired, though trying his best to make it sound like a good natured jest.

"Of course," she laid out plainly as she sat strait up now, putting pressure onto his lower belly. She was looking strait up into the sky, or what she could see of it through the foliage in any case.

Timmy knew better than to ruin her fun, even if it was uncomfortable for him. He stayed patient like any good dog would, trying to act normal with her on top of him like this. Finally she looked down at his face and tilted her head.

"I broke you," she said.

"Broke me?"

"Yeah, took you apart, changed what you were. You are so submissive now, so willing to please me, though maybe just 'cause you fear my hand. But whatever the case is, I still broke you."

He looked away from her for this. Being reminded that he was still in a shitty situation just when he was able to believe he could forget about it all, well, it had hurt him. Vicky made a small concerned sound. He hated it, he wished that she was her old self again, not the fake image of a woman that pretended to care about him.

"But don't worry, twerp, I'll make you all better. No…" she paused for a second, "I make you better than that even, better than you ever were before," her unbecoming smile had returned, it chilled him.

When Vicky stood to her feet she pulled Timmy up with her. He was wobbly still, but could manage walking just fine as he took after her direction. The young man thought about what this could mean. Better than he was before? Better in what sense? Vicky's? He would just have to wait and see, he just hoped his body could take it.


	7. A Misty Memory

Missing

Chapter Seven: A Misty Memory

Timmy could hardly judge the passage of time these days, so he didn't know exactly, but he felt they must have been walking side by side for half an hour. Vicky would bring up different subjects as they treaded across the smooth grass, such as new fashions and her favorite songs, but he couldn't really say much on these topics, what with being imprisoned in an inky black cave for the past three years. There was one thing that was bothering him though.

"Hey Vicky?" the youth raised gently, his escort allowed it, "Why is the forest floor so clear? It doesn't seem natural."

"Ahhh, so you've noticed," she purred, "Funny that, it was actually an accident. I had Cosmo and Wanda join me out here when preparing your holding pin and I tripped over a rock. I got so angry that I demanded the forest floor always be soft and clear of debris," she then laughed something supple to herself.

Besides feeling that her vocation of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda by the names of his beloved fairies was an offense against goodness, Timmy felt that something new was out of place, "How long did you have this all planned out?"

She stopped laughing, stopped moving, and stared at him. He felt obscured suddenly, her gaze burning at his already charred courage. Eye contact was broken and he stammered apologies.

"I-I, um, I'm sorry! I won't ask it again!"

Vicky let loose a long slow breath, "Forget about it. It's not important. What's important is that we get to town and dress you. Oh, and I don't see you smiling."

He looked up at her, taking in her oddly warm expression. Not wanting to try his luck anymore, he copied her face as best he could and followed in her steps toward their destination.

Finally they reached a large red truck parked amidst a bundle of thick old trees. This must have been Vicky's transport, hell, who else could it belong to? Had she wished for this automobile? Or did she filch it perhaps? Timmy didn't think these very smart questions to pose, so he just hopped in when she opened the passenger door. After his usher took her place at the driver's wheel she reached around into the small storage space behind their seats. A few seconds later she withdrew a large black leather trench coat and tossed it at him, swatting the boy on the face rather roughly.

"Here, put that on," Vicky instructed him, "it's a whole lot less conspicuous than you running around in those old boxers."

He knew better than to raise his voice. There was plenty enough room for him to stand diagonally and slip his arms through the sleeves. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it was snug enough to not be uncomfortable. After they clicked their seatbelts into their locks Vicky started the truck with a monstrous roar, enticing the mechanical beast to life along with the wail of her stereo system, some aggressive guitar rift being its rampaging voice.

She flipped her mount about-face with quick fluid turns, amazing the boy with the agility she could wield such a gargantuan mechanism inside the confide space. Onward they sped, all the while Vicky humming the melody to whatever this unfamiliar song was that danced about his ears and rump. He marveled at how quick and reckless they were thrusting through the woods, now and then swerving to avoid a tree or gigantic rock. Vicky had to snap at him a few times to stop fogging up her window, least she pull over and tally him to the back of her truck.

At last the trees' clutches had been escaped from, allowing them to turn onto a road surrounded by forest. The songs kept changing, switching between energetic rhythms and tranquil melodies. Vicky had started up conversation again, which Timmy tried his best to contribute to, but never felt he had anything worth while to say. That is until the subject he was thinking about the most surfaced as they exited the shady forest.

"What'cha hungry for?" his baby sitter asked off handedly.

"Anything!" Timmy cried before he could help himself, not caring so much if she would find this annoying in the least.

Vicky laughed. She laughed long and hard before she could even form a coherent response, "Oh man, that's great! Anything, huh?! Fine, fine, we'll get some grub first. Heh, anything…"

Timmy knew he should feel offended by her mockery of him, but for some reason he just didn't have the compassion stirring inside to be upset about this. It was annoying, yes, but that was just Vicky being her usual uncaring self. Had he gotten used to her antics? He wondered.

Eventually they plowed out of the forest street completely and onto a four lane black asphalt road, nearly side swiping a much smaller car which honked it blaring horn at Vicky. The fiery woman wasted no time in flipping off the poor driver while scorching obscenities with the absurd quickness of any whip-tongued demon. Whenever they came across any other automobile on the road the young woman made it her burning mission to pass them up or cut them off, shrieking a blood boiling laughter as she did it, and every so often reminding Timmy that if he didn't enjoy himself, he wasn't going to be fed.

"There we go!" Vicky shouted after traveling a considerable stretch on the freeway, swerving her truck so suddenly Timmy barely had the time to brace himself.

It soon became apparent what had caused her enthusiasm. A large yellow arrow, crooked in an abrupt turnabout from its trailing body, surrounded white words brazen atop a red back drop: In-N-Out. Just seeing the familiar sign sent pains to his stomach and a tightening in his throat. Hunger, maddening hunger the likes he had never even came close to before enveloped every aspect of his self. By god they were so close now he could almost smell it! He was actually drooling.

Vicky chuckled while turning off the music as they pulled into line behind an already impressive strait of cars. It was intoxicating; every second was an agonized defeat of his senses, yet perpetuated his excited state all the more. He was getting restless, and the growling creature in his gut wasn't helping. After an awfully long wait they pulled up to the speaker, which spoke to them in an almost familiar voice.

"Welcome to In-N-Out," a young male said happily, "how may we help you?"

"Hey," Vicky said with a recognizable evil curl of her lips, "two orders of my usual, stat."

"V-Vicky?" the voice on the other end stammered in alarm, then began to whisper franticly, "Um, hey, my manager is evaluating us today, can you please pay this time?" all of a sudden his attitude spun about, "So that's two double-doubles with grilled onions, two orders of fries, and two chocolate shakes?"

"Yes, and also, tough luck," The red head responded, a powerful pride sparkling in her light cherry eyes.

"Your total will be ten twenty-seven at the first window," followed by the desperate whispering, "Please, I'm begging you! I'll pay you back double, have a heart!"

Vicky drove beyond the two-way with out any reassurances.

Timmy knew that this was wrong, someone's job could be on the line, but his old righteousness just wasn't what it used to be. To raise his objection hardly seemed worth its pointless meaning. Besides, what did he care if some shmuk who was blessed with freedom did get in trouble with his boss? It was a freaking fast food joint, not a life depending career.

"I'm proud of you, twerp," Vicky smiled his way, was it weird that he was already getting used to this?

"Umm, thanks?" he replied, though not having any idea why he was being praised.

Seeming to read his confused little mind, she went on, "You didn't try to fight with me once this entire drive, or even looked sad about anything. Your confidence is still shit, but we'll work on that," The young woman reached out towards the boy and stroked her fingers through his hair some, it made him shiver, "And I find it's a lot easier to feel strong on a full stomach, don't you agree?"

Despite all of his new uncaring Timmy was not prepared for what awaited him at the payment window. There, unmistakable before his eyes, was a teenage version of his long ago friend, Chester McMadbat. At first the brown haired youth was dumbfounded, but then realized his expression could not hope to compare against Chester's worry stricken face.

"Vicky, please," the blonde implored, looking over his shoulder constantly to be sure no one was watching, "If they catch me paying for another meal I'm going to get fired! And we need the money to keep our place."

"Like I give a flying fuck about you and your drunk ass dad!" Vicky retorted, holding back no ill will, "either you pay for it, or they all find out something much worse."

Chester's face drained, his light freckles becoming all the more apparent. This maddened Timmy, who was about to bark at Vicky for extorting favors out of one of his most beloved friends, when said friend's eyes landed on the prisoner. Timmy froze, why was this making him nervous all of a sudden? And now why was he becoming enraged when Chester's eyes moved away from his blue eyed childhood companion with out the slightest care in the world? Did he not recognize Timmy? But how?! He was sure as hell recognizable himself! Damn it! Now he was feeling just outright unpleasant.

"I… oh god, I understand…" The yellow haired teen gave in, hanging his head as he pulled out his wallet and paid the amount due directly into the cash register, he didn't even bother to break his twenty, "Please drive up to the next window to receive your order…" how dejected he sounded.

Timmy wanted to shout out to his lost friend, to scream truths only they knew and make him recognize! But alas Vicky's figure was leaning forward, and her presence snuffed out every simmering light of this possibility. What form of blackmail did she have over Chester? He could only wonder, and would probably never know. He found it funny then, seething in his useless rage, that even with an encounter like this he would still be so obedient to Vicky. How far the missing situation had progressed indeed, what a weakling he was.

Oh, but all worries over his free will instantly vanished when they received their smoldering food. Melted yellow cheese, sizzling slabs of beef, the sweet aroma of grilled onions, crisp lettuce, juicy tomatoes, wet spread, and all crushed together between slightly toasted buns. He couldn't hold himself back. Immediately he shot out a greedy hand for his burger, which earned him a hard smack on the hand, jolting him back to his senses.

"You're going to wait for your placemat, or so help me all this food will be mine, got it?" His captor made plain.

"Uh, um, but-"

"Got it?!"

"Y-yes Vicky, I'm sorry!" Whatever! Just for the love of god he had to have that food!

"Good boy. Ah, and our shakes too, awesome. Okay here's your placemat," she passed to him a large rectangle of paper with the restaurant's logo on it along with some other assortment of relevant printed information he could give less a damn about. It went on his lap with out a complaint.

Then finally, after years of immeasurable craving, he was allowed to dine. Heaven, supreme glorious heaven! His suffering taste buds were now ablaze with life! Bite after bite after bite, savoring how the lettuce crunched and released faint moisture, relishing how smooth the cheese blended with the meat, and how the chopped tiny onions rolled all about the mix. And the tomatoes! Ye gods he used to hate these things, but now they were a wholly new and marvelous experience. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks as the food disappeared all too fast. He had to have more! That smell! Ah yes the fries, of course. Ignoring how much Vicky was laughing he began to shovel these delightful and salty morsels down too. And before long there was nothing but crumbs remaining. The chocolate shake was much harder to devour. It was so thick there was nothing he could do but suck it down slowly, which might as well be, because as a result from the speed at which he ate he had developed a slight case of the hiccups.

Vicky's driving had calmed down considerably now that she was eating as well. Part of him, well, more like all of him wondered over and over again if she was going to finish the entirety of her food, and if not, then if she would allow him to partake in the leftovers. He gazed at her every slow, delicate bite, no doubt so she could pay closer attention to the road. Now and then she would snatch up a few of the delectable fries and munch on these, or pick up her shake and inhale just as hard as he had to. Then her eye's caught his and she froze for a moment.

"That's really rude, twerp," Vicky let loose, not holding back any hint of annoyance, "If you want to say something then just say it."

"Oh, sorry," he genuinely was, "Um, well, I was just wondering…"

"About your old friend back there?" the way she said that made the situation seem as if they were not friends anymore.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no. Well, yes that too, but-"

"You two made eye contact, correct?"

"Yes…" he supposed she was going to make a point, which meant he had to wait to ask for her food. He kept his mouth shut for this spot of info more than any other, though he really did want to understand Chester's situation a bit further.

"He didn't seem to recognize you, hell, no one will. I did a kind of experiment a couple weeks ago. I demanded for Cosmo and Wanda to put a little side story with your current image on the front of every news paper in Dimmsdale. No one even noticed! I guess it was a good thing I fixed those damn teeth of yours, huh?" So it was her doing! He could care less about everyone not recognizing him, a little convincing could easily change that, but his teeth were a part of him! Still, Timmy just sat there smiling like Vicky wanted of him.

"Furthermore," the fire haired witch continued, "even if someone might of recognized your face, I doubt they would allow themselves to believe it. People are stupid like that. When someone thinks you're dead, that's the end of it. They will stay in their comfort zone and make reason work for their peace of mind. You should always remember that, we'll be using it to our advantage soon enough."

Timmy contemplated these words for all their meaning, the way she had said them felt almost haunting. It wasn't until they had pulled into the over packed parking lot of Dimmsdale Mall that he truly began to grasp what she had designed. She had said she would feed him and then clothe him. When they had picked up food there was a shock held in store for him, along with a lesson. And now he understood that this lesson was meant to be used for their next. She wasn't being nice to him on his birthday at all! She was just using it as an excuse to teach him something! His heart sank; would he ever be able to find a way into her trust? Just when there seemed to be a chance of this it had floated away.

Only after occupying a vacant spot and entering the building did Timmy really appreciate Vicky's mask of kindness. Even if it was all just pretend, then at least it was something, no, rather someone to hold onto when seeing happy friends, families, and couples smiling together in monotonous waves of bouncing sound. The sight of any one of these gleeful niches would pang his heart so. So it was good his guardian was around to hold his hand when he grasped for her own.

It was bearable in that bleak alternate future to see hordes of people meandering about; they were stiff and unhappy, well, at least not happy in his definition of the emotion. Therefore seeing creatures like that, like how he felt on the inside, he could cope with. But this! These things were an unfair pain to stomach! The teeth of their smiles might as well have been knives! His hand clamped more firmly around hers.

"You see them how I do now, don't you?" Vicky spoke gently, wielding a sour sureness only she could manage, "Bubbling about like the morons they are. Truly saints of the saying, 'Ignorance is Bliss,' while those of us who know what true pain and horror is like can't fathom their desire to stay put in their fake little lives. I hate them so much Timmy, I hate them more than anything else in this overrun and wasting world. I despise how easy it is for them to ignore us bearers of the truth. And I can tell you are starting to realize the truth about them, aren't you? I saved you from this, Timmy. I yanked you out of your parent's poisoning traditions and gave you a fresh start. Well? Why are you shivering?"

"I don't like this!" Timmy whispered harshly, "Please, Vicky, lets put this one off a little longer, I-"

"And how should I explain to every one of those idiots why you wear only that?" She plucked at his trench coat, managing to sting his arm slightly, "That I have a fetish for flashers? No way, we're getting you some damn cloths… and maybe a haircut too, but first we dress you."

She forcefully gripped his hand back and marched through the masses, up a crowded escalator, and toward a brightly lit apparel shop with the glittering title 'Mode Star.' It was as Vicky had promised earlier, fashionable and expensive. Women's and men's attire were both carried here, strewn about efficiently on high walls and blazing displays. In the center of the tide was a circular island of high tech cash registers and three richly attired youths, two of which Timmy recognized immediately: Trixie Tang and Veronica Star.

He froze, a crackling terror gripping his legs and neck. Her? Here? Now? Why? All questions to be unanswered, yet never ceasing to harass his thoughts. The boy's mind raced. Trixie, the one who stole his heart so many years ago, had if anything exponentially rose in her monopoly of beauty. Why, there wasn't any conceivable flaw about her! If it was her rather than Vicky, he would gladly have been her captive. How to tell her this? She had to… no. No, Vicky had walking into his line of sight, leaving him behind to talk with the unfamiliar face of the trio, a tall girl with short brown hair... Wait, that wasn't a girl at all! It was a man! A slender man whose visage appeared equate to a young woman!

Ah, but who cared about this? Not Timmy, he was falling in love all over again  
with the Asian beauty, who was eyeing him so disgustedly. He realized why at once. His hair was a mess, all he wore was an old leather trench coat that he just managed to fit in snugly, and his feet were bare and dirty. He felt ashamed.

"Oh what a fabulous idea Vicky!" shouted the pretty man, excitement bubbling over in a raw fashion, "We haven't had a good make-over in awhile! Alright girls, chop-chop! We have a soul to save!"

Trixie alone rolled her eyes, making it easy to guess that this man was the one in charge and she didn't like it. But then why work here? Wait, why would they be working at all? If Timmy remembered correctly, and he sincerely hopped that he did, these two were supposed to be loaded! High class, the top of the top! Why would two rich girls in the heart of their high school years have jobs in such a middle class setting?

"Trixie, I'll need you to take his measurements. And Ver- Ah! Wait, I lied, Vicky already has them. Thank you my dear, are you sure I can't convince you to come work for me?"

"My dreams go much farther than retail, Drav, you couldn't persuade me off my path no matter what you offered," Drav? What the hell kind of name was Drav? And the way she just stuck his name in with her point, did she do that for Timmy's benefit? He could only speculate.

"Fair enough sweetie," Drav waved fluently with much more gusto than was necessary, "Trixie, come take these measurements and then grab anything you think would look fierce on the boy, I'll leave it up to your taste. And Veronica, you take his before picture. Which means young man, if you would step over to that side of the store please," Timmy obeyed this command, at least he was asked nicely, "Oh, I'm having a really special feeling about this one! If you excuse me Vicky, I'm going to go prepare the chair," and then the exuberant long legged man practically danced off into the back rooms, telling Trixie and Veronica to get their rears in gear or else their fathers would be hearing about it.

"Why do I always have to take the before picture?" Veronica muttered in a most peculiar way as she lined up the boy in the sights of her small digital camera. Only after the blinding flash did Timmy realize he might have smiled. Ah, but what did he care? The young Turner was too busy watching how Trixie moved about the shop, in care free yet fluid motions as she checked Vicky's notes and added to her ever growing pile of selections.

As the blonde reviewed the captured image a strange look misted her eyes. Something familiar swam around her face, perhaps realization, or understanding. Yet there was a mingling of disbelief and aghast as well. Her gaze quickly shot up to meet Timmy's eyes. They were locked, and it sent needle pointed droplets of ice sweat cascading down the back of his neck. Then, as if realizing the absurdity of their behavior, she scoffed at him.

"What are you, like, looking at?"

"…You tell me," Timmy responded calmly, chalking up this control of his outward appearance to Vicky's training of him… if you could call her torture training.

"Ughh, whatever weirdo," she exhaled with a roll of her light blue eyes, "just consider yourself, like, lucky my boss wants to give you a make-over, because I am so not cool with you," her valley-girl accent was somewhat soothing to the young captive, it brought him back to happier, simpler days.

"Alright, I will then," he confirmed, not with mockery, but instead a gentle presence of no ill will, fashioned with a warm smile. It didn't matter if they never got along well in the past, he was happy to be able to freely talk with someone other than Vicky for once.

A slight blush bloomed across the young woman's cheeks. She quickly turned her back on him, no doubt realizing this change in herself, and began to stammer, "I-I am, uhh, I mean y-you better be! Jeeze!" She then marched affronted all the way back to her station.

Timmy half thought to follow her, but came to an immediate halt when he felt Vicky's long fingers on his shoulder.

"You understand what's going on here, right?" the redhead whispered amusedly.

"They have to work here because their dads are making them, right?" he answered with a tinge of sorrow, taking in the scene a little more mathematically, all due to Vicky's company.

"Pretty much, but there is more to it. Their fathers wanting them to learn the value of dollar is just a front. This is actually all a plan to keep Veronica over there sane."

"Sane? What do you mean?"

"Can't you guess? Heh, I would have thought you to notice. Oh well, I'll lay it out flat for you then; Ms. Star over there was in love with you, Timmy. Even more than my sister was, and that's saying something. But you see, she was never allowed to admit these feelings, half the time not even to herself. She pinned for you, pinned that her circumstances were different, in that to date someone considered beneath her social status was acceptable. But it's not, not for her and her family, not definitely in her world of the rich.

"Do you know what she did when she first heard the news of your disappearance? She used all of her resources, anonymously of course, to organize search parties for you, to get your story on the news, whatever it would take to find you and bring you back to safety. I think she felt deep in her strained little heart to finally come out to the world after you were found; to use your return as an excuse to proclaim her love.

"But as time went on she became less and less careful with her spending, and eventually her father found out. Once he cut off her access to the family fortune she became belligerent. She would rage uncontrollably, attack house attendants with out warning and scream at her parents' door for all hours of the night. She threatened to even sell her own body to make the money necessary to continue your search. She never did this, not that I know of, but she did steal a mass amount of priceless treasures through out the house and sold them all.

"For her father that was the last straw. To quell her anger he did put more money into your search, at least for awhile. But as punishment for lashing out at her family, and dishonoring the Star name, she had to take up a normal, middle class job. To them, that's like being sent out to a third world country to watch its inhabitants waste away, all for nothing but a pittance. But the agreement was if she kept working here until her father lets her off, then the funding for Timmy's search party would continue.

"As for Trixie, well, who do you think Veronica was selling her family's possessions to? Only Trixie wasn't doing it for the sake of her friend's weird obsession, she was doing it for a good laugh. You can imagine it wasn't long before Mr. Tang caught on though, and decided to punish his daughter as well. So she had to work here with Veronica too, which embitters her even to this day."

Timmy was quiet for a moment, and then spoke up, "So… there are people still looking for me?"

"Hm? Oh, good heavens no. You were declared dead not too long ago. Your father issued the deceased plea so that your mother would start recovering, and the Star family pulled the right strings to make it so. I'm sure they were happy to do it too, any excuse to stop wasting any more money pointlessly.

"When Veronica heard of your deceased status she retreated into her room for a week. And when she emerged she seemed to be her old self again. She didn't complain or anything. Her grades were at an all time high, and she went to work eagerly. It was when her father said she could quit her job did he realize just how fucked up his daughter had become.

"Get this, with out work to distract her from her own world, Veronica would begin reciting all the conversations she ever had with you aloud as she walked naked through the house in the dead of night. Some say she looked more frightening than any ghost. The girl doesn't get outside much since I snatched you up, you know, so she is just about as white as one. She never slept, she hardly ate, and she was fast becoming a wraith with long tangled hair and deep dark bags under her wild staring eyes.

"Well, her dad isn't an idiot, and he figured out pretty quickly that when she had school and work to distract her, she would pretty much behave normally. She still wanders the house aimless from time to time, but it's more subdued… though from what I can tell it's starting to get worse again. It's kinda sad though, because in my world none of this would have happened. You know, social status means nothing, if two young people love each other I encourage them to be together, despite their upbringings."

It took Timmy a moment to realize that he wasn't staring at Trixie anymore. It was Veronica that demanded his attention now. He always knew she had some interest in him, but for it to have grown to that extent? A fixation which dwarfed the one Tootie had had? He didn't know if he could believe this. Yet at the same time he was. This did not mean he all of a sudden had feelings for the poor girl, but rather he felt guilty. A guilt which lingers in all people when they know their love is not mutual with another's.

The young blonde was purposefully ignoring Timmy now, and the boy felt he knew why. It was what Vicky had taught him earlier in the day, wasn't it? That when people think you're dead, then that's all you can ever be to them; even to Veronica, who now definitely would be the sort of person to wish beyond hope for Timmy still to exist some where, could not admit to herself that he was standing right in front her. It occurred to the captive that he should go try and convince the suffering poor thing before his eyes that he was in fact himself. But seeming to understand his demeanor all too well, Vicky gripped his shoulder tighter.

"Hold it, twerp," she commanded coolly, "Now I don't give half a damn about this girl, be assured, but I can't have you bringing her to madness just yet. You will wait until after your make-over to tell her, if you mean to. Is that clear?"

Before he answered, it occurred to Timmy that Vicky had completely forgot to act about in her fake happy-go-lucky mask, and even to warn him to keep smiling. Ah, but it might just be she wanted them to act that way only when they were alone. He would have to find out the details later though. "Yeah, crystal…" besides, he didn't want to bring the girl into madness at all… but it still felt wrong to leave with out at least consoling her in some way.

Drav had made an overly sweet summons for, "The nice young man," to come into the back rooms of the store. Vicky led Timmy by the shoulder after the call. Veronica was doing her best not to look up from her camera, though every so often she would lift her tilted gaze toward them as they walked. The pair entered just as Trixie was leaving, not even bothering to acknowledge Timmy or Vicky's existence.

"I'll leave the fate of his head in your hands then," Vicky told her flamboyant associate, "And remember; he's off limits. I know how hungry you get around high school boys."

"I swear Vicky, you must think of me as a common deviant!"

"I don't think, Drav, I know. Timmy? I'll be just outside, so if he lays a finger on you just call for me, alright?"

"Uhh," Timmy tried to look to her, but as he was being seated in quite a comfortable barber's chair, the task was rather difficult, "S-sure Vicky…"

"It touches my soul to see how this nice young gentleman has warmed your sheer-cold heart, Vicky," Drav proclaimed dramatically.

"Sure, let's go with that," Vicky waved as she exited the back room.

With a clock in the vicinity Timmy now possessed the ability to gauge time. His hair dresser shredded through the boy's locks with the speed and accuracy of any well trained frenetic artist. This was quite possibly the most bizarre hair cut he had ever experienced, not only because of the absolute astonishing alacrity Drav worked at, but also because it did feel fairly enjoyable. The entire ordeal had occurred in less than half an hour.

"By the Mother of Heaven!" Drav decreed with the unveiling turn about, "I have created beauty!"

In his reflection Timmy beheld something altogether alien. It was not the self he had with in his mind. This was a teenager, someone in their mid teens, the beginning of the prime of their life! Where did his boyish features go? What where those cheekbones doing there? Dear lord, he looked, dare he say, handsome? His eyes were still large, just like they had always been; and his teeth, why, they were strait and normal. His chin was just defined enough, not too brawny and square, but not as pointed as a woman's either. These were features worth cherishing; thank god he took after his mother.

"I'll take that speechlessness as approval, yes?" Drav purred musically.

What? Oh! His haircut! He had hardly noticed, ah, but he could tell why. The style had a slight reminiscent shape to his hair of old, only now it was more of two rolling waves rather than sharp spikes. He could also tell there was very little length in the back, and what remained had somehow been layered. Ah, and from his temples fell two mandible length dragon locks. Yes, he approved alright, for this hairdo if anything enhanced his looks.

"I doubt very much that stone-cold Vicky will approve of my dressing your darling body, hun," the ever masculine Drav stated, "So why don't you take that magnificent selection of Trixie's over there into that dressing room and give us a show? Hm?" he then turned his head toward the door, Vicky entering through it and beaming at Timmy all the while, "Veronica! Get in here with that camera! And Trixie! You man the store sweetheart! Well young man? Get to it! Chop-chop!"

He didn't need Vicky's amused face to tell him to follow Drav's orders. Before Veronica could join the background dwellers Timmy gathered up all of the rich cloths into his arms and tumbled clumsily into a private curtained dressing just to the right of the entrance. As he shed the trench coat off of his skin he took notice of his new teenage physic. It was nothing like Gah's looks, but it wasn't horrible either. There was a little tone to his muscles, though probably only because he was searching for such cuts, and there was hardly and excess fat on him, save his ass. This rear he was ashamed to say was quite cute to his eyes.

Timmy shook his head at his vanity before dawning some of Trixie's carefully chosen articles. His first choice were a pair of skinny jeans with a deep purple jacket-shirt hybrid, cut specifically to lengthen his torso and tighten his arms. Though before slipping into this he made sure to pull over his head a dark and cool colored shirt with faint water mark patterns imprinted all over it. What else? Ah, tight black socks to slip into a pair of black and blue shoes. His image now looked sharp, smart, and as Drav wanted earlier, fierce.

Opening the curtain caused gasps to arise. Veronica was blinking stupidly with her mouth opened slightly, Drav had covered his mouth and seemed on the verge of tears, and Vicky looked positively ecstatic!

"Veronica, you silly girl!" Drav cracked hoarsely, "Don't just stand there gawking, take the after picture!"

"R-right!" the blonde shouted more than she had to. She held the camera up to her face and stepped back a few paces to get his entire body in the shot. Timmy smiled meekly before he knew what else to do. A flash confirmed his digital immortality. When the camera lowered Timmy could tell she was blushing feverously, and even though it was kind of sweet, though he knew there was a much darker tone behind this.

"You must tell me where I find one of these, sweetie," Drav demanded of Vicky, "Why, wherever did you get him?"

"Oh you know, out in the woods like any wild beast," they both shared a good laugh, though Timmy knew well enough that Vicky was faking it, "I trust the rest of the selections, so twerp, go bring your new cloths to the register and I'll be up there to pay in a second."

Trixie appeared to be bored out of her mind as she worked the charges into the cash register, and after remembering to add in the cloths on Timmy's back, the grand total she announced to be, "Two-thousand nine-hundred dollars and fifty-four cents."

Timmy gawked, which Trixie rolled her eyes about and berated him, "Like, what do you care? You just got a totally free make-over and new cloths for nothing! And should, like, be grateful to have a sugar momma to clean you up like that."

"Hey…" He noticed Veronica take her station again, who only looked away from him after their eyes met; but he was speaking to Trixie so what did her care? "What's wrong? Having a bad day or someth-"

"Cut the small talk," Trixie interrupted with a dismissive hand, "I am, like, so not in the mood to be hit on by average boys today. Veronica? I'm gonna totally take my break right now, so like, tell the slave driver when he gets back, 'kay?"

"Yeah…" Veronica sighed.

Trixie did not show any amount of care for her friend's blatant troubles as she left the awkward pair to their own irrelevant devices. Timmy wanted to chase after the Asian princess, but knew if he did Vicky would be furious. He was thinking how powerful the redhead had become in his mind that she could even snuff out chances of love by simple prospect, when he turned back to face Veronica, who had quickly turned her head away from his. A pang in his heart again, guilt overflowing. He breathed deeply and prayed for strength.

"Veronica?" he asked in a soothing voice, which caused her to shudder, though he could barely see it, "Do you know who I am?"

She bit her plump lower lip before answering in a huff of annoyance; still refusing to look directly at him, "How the hell should I know?"

There didn't seem to be any other way, he had to take the plunge, "It's me," her sapphire eyes widened slightly, "you know Ti-"

"TWERP!" Vicky let loose over the store, causing some passers by to peer in curiously, "Ah! There you are," who was she fooling, random strangers? He knew damn well she had intended to cut his conversation short, "That much, huh?" the controlling loudmouth referred to the sum total displayed on the cash register as she came to be by Timmy's side, "Here, put it all to credit," Vicky handed a plastic gold card to Veronica, who slid the electronic slip and processed the payment in a horrid zombie-like fashion before bagging their purchases.

Timmy's hand brushed against Veronica's when exchanging the goods, they felt pleasantly warm to him. She stared intently at his face now, some fascinated transfixion seizing her once bright eyes. Vicky plucked the card out of Veronica's soft fingers, pocketed it, and practically had to push the boy out of the shop. It didn't take two seconds before Timmy finally fumed enough to speak his mind.

"What was that all about?! I thought you said I could tell her after the haircut?!"

"I said after the make-over, dumb ass," she swatted him upside the back of his head, "and that isn't done until after the cloths are bought! Use your fucking brain next time!"

It didn't seem to matter to her that people were staring at them as she shouted. Some whispered behind crooked hands in disgust, others passed them by trying their best to ignore the feuding pair, but ultimately no one did a thing to stop her. Timmy hated them all. He didn't know who he despised more just then, his tyrant of caretaker or the people who allowed her to get away with everything, not wanting their peaceful lives to be bothered.

"Timmy!" he heard his name being shouted across the buzzing crowd, this made his heart sink. Vicky's arm snaked around his back and pulled him close to her smiling form, not seeming to notice or care much that her breast squashed against his arm. "Timmy! Wait!" the voice called out again.

"You will deny your name is Timmy to her, you understand me?" Vicky was hurting the arm she crushed in her claw.

"Why?" Timmy shot back as Veronica screamed his name out and pleaded for him to wait once more.

"Don't question me! Just do it!" she hissed beneath her breath, a far worse pain now coursing through his arm under her vice grip, "And make it convincing!"

"Fine!" he launched and turned out of Vicky's release just to see Veronica pushing her way through the crowd, not ten feet away.

"Timmy!" she yelled as she leaped into him, wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face into his chest. She was shivering, she was crying, "I… I knew you were alive! I just knew it…"

The boy was shocked. He frantically looked toward Vicky for help, but all she would give him was an I-told-you-so look spiced with amusement, so he knew he had to diffuse this situation on his own.

"Veronica… was it?" he asked softly while placing his hands on her arms, she wouldn't budge though.

"See?! You remember me," she was speaking between sobs, "Oh god, Timmy, I… I missed you so much… I'm… I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for the way I treated you! Pl-… please forgive me…" he could feel her tears soak through his new cloths. This was so heartbreaking he almost felt like crying himself. But he had to obey Vicky; there was no other choice for him.

"Listen, Veronica, I'm not who you think I am… My name isn't Timmy."

"What are you talking about?" he was able to pull her off of his chest now; her eyes were tinged pink with tear flow, "Don't say that! I so know it's you!"

"No! I'm not Timmy!" he was staring directly into her, he wanted so badly for her to believe him.

"Then what was all that back there?! In the shop! You were, like, about to tell me your name was Timmy! You can't lie to me!"

"I wasn't going to say my name was Timmy, I…" he had to come up with something on the spot, and hoped to god that it was convincing, "I… damn it, I feel like such a dick now…"

"What?" her eyes were searching his face in a crazed back and forth motion, "What do you mean by that?!"

He sighed, hoping she would buy it, "I was going to tell you my name was Thomas and ask you to put a good word in with your friend Trixie…"

Her eyes narrowed, she shook her head, "I so don't believe you… no! You're lying!"

"I'm not… listen, Veronica, I'm really sorry that you think I'm this Timmy guy, but I'm no-"

"Prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove to me that you're, like, not him! Your hair is the same! Your eyes are the same! You even have the same sent! So prove to me that you aren't my Timmy Turner!"

"… How am I supposed to do that? I just met you for the first time, so I have no idea what you could want as proof."

Her hurting blue eyes fell to the ground. She seemed utterly defeated. Her arms left his body and dropped to her sides as she slumped, "I don't know… I barely even knew him… I'm sorry, you can't be him, I was being, like, a complete idiot…" she managed to lift her face just enough to take in Timmy's taller figure, "He's dead. I don't want to know that but I do… I just, well, I mean you so look like him! No, just, like, forget about it… I'll go put in a good word for Trixie, god knows I've done it enough…"

She turned to walk away, ashamed of her crazed behavior and drenched with a clammy humiliation. Timmy was about to go after her and try to make things right, when Vicky once again clasped his shoulder.

"Let her go, we have other things to worry about," the cruel slave owner said.

He knew there was no point in arguing with her. Hell, he might even get beat later for his acting up, and part of him felt he deserved as much. Besides, he knew that Veronica's own logic had proven to her mind that Timmy was gone and all this boy could be was nothing more than a look-alike. Back to the red truck they leisurely traveled, and then out to the freeway once more.

"Well?" Vicky asked coolly, her slim smile radiant, "What did you learn?"

"You mean with Veronica and Trixie?" he was trying his hardest to seem friendly, though knowing full well it was a pathetic attempt.

"What else? Come on, cough it up!"

"I… well, I see what you meant when you said that when people think you are dead, that's pretty much the end of it."

"And?"

"'And?'" Timmy repeated dumbfounded, "There was more to it than that?"

"No shit," Vicky spread disrespectfully, "Come on, use your damn brain kid."

He tried to relive the entire ordeal. Trixie being heartless to her suffering friend, Drav acting overly friendly, Veronica coming in second place to her only friend… friends… Friends! "Something to do with friendship, right?"

"Getting warmer!" Vicky proclaimed cheerfully.

"That wasn't it?"

"Keep at it, something more than friendship, twerp."

"Umm… More than friendship… Love?" that didn't feel right though.

"Try love lost."

"Alright… what about it?"

Vicky sighed before spilling the meaning, "Veronica is madly in love with you, right? Well, because of that she wasn't coming to terms with your death like she should have. Even Toots accepts that you're dead and has moved on."

"Toots?" Timmy inquired respectfully; though he had a strong feeling he knew who was being referred to.

"Tootie; I call her Toots now on account of her not being a little kid. She's fifteen now too, you know. Anyway, Veronica just wouldn't accept that you bit the dust, and kept falling deeper and deeper into madness. This made her pump overdoses of her family's fortune away into your pointless search. This all ringing a bell?

"It was such a pain in the ass for me. Not only did I have Fairy World to worry about, but also the human world. Love is the key point here, because if these people didn't love you so much they would not have lasted as long as they did. The fairies and humans both had their eyes on me for some time, but with my Cosmo's help all they could amount to was an annoyance. Still, I want you to remember the power of love, twerp, because it took me a lifetime and then some to realize its true potential. My power when I had the world in my hand didn't come from the weapons I wielded; it came from all the idiots out there who loved me!"

Timmy was wide eyed. So now her madness had taken a whole new height. She recognized that power existed in love and friendship, but only for its power! What a twisted mind she possessed to see only this much, it frightened him.

"Heh," Vicky sneered, "You look shocked, surely you knew about the potentials of love and war? Hell, the ancient Greeks had a Goddess who represented both, for both are so close to one another. Her name was Athena. Why do we go to war, Timmy? To fight for something we love, and because deep down inside we crave it, we love it. You know I brought back the old worship in the new world, made it the one true religion. To hell with a single male god who contradicted himself all the damn time, I wanted Athena worshiped again! And I had it done too.

"Oh, that's right; we didn't visit her temple on our trip. Well, it'll all come back soon enough, you'll see. She was my patron Goddess, her image and seal were all over my city, along with my own of course. Ah, but I'm getting off course for my love of Athena. It is Veronica who our lesson concerns. So the little bitch really got on my nerves after awhile and I knew she had to be stopped. I put the idea in you Father's mind to have you declared dead and lo and behold the Star family put their full support behind the matter. I was half hoping they would silence their own daughter for good, if you know what I mean, but they didn't. That's where you come in."

"Me?!" Timmy shouted with surprised rage, though Vicky obviously wanted this, on account of her vicious smile, "I'm not going to kill Veronica! You can forget-"

"Idiot!" the demon sliced him off, "you already have! Don't you see?"

"What?!"

"I wanted the absolution of your demise to drive her over the edge and consume her with grief! But no, she had to hold onto a diluted sense of reality, one where you somehow are still alive! So I brought you to her, and had you tell her you were dead! Now she believes it! And with any luck she will take her own life as soon as she gets back home!" Vicky then screamed with a blood curdling laughter.

Timmy was aghast. Had Vicky planned this from the very start? That couldn't be true! She had to be lying! Veronica wouldn't kill herself because she thought he was dead, she just couldn't! He had to get back there, back to the mall and tell the heart broken girl that he was alive. He had to fix this!

"Stop the truck!" the anxious boy shouted above Vicky's wicked cackle, "Turn around! We have to go back! Vicky, please! I can't be part of another death!" He was crying now; the flash of stones through flesh, a grown man's face falling apart, his actions, no, no, no, no more! "STOP THE FUCKING TRUCK!"

Vicky swerved to the side of the road, screeched to a halt, parked, unbuckled her seatbelt, and proceeded to pound the blood out of his face. Blow after blow after blow, stinging and cracking and pulsing. It was so sudden, so unexpected. There were stars filling his vision, but they were blurred in red. Timmy was vaguely aware that he was trying to defend himself, but she was overpowering, she was truly a monster.

Suddenly her onslaught ceased, creating an eerie pause as the pain began to swell in his injuries as his vision swam. Then came a strike to the side of his head, much harder and stronger than any before it; his skull bashed into the window, he heard it crack, and then all went dark.


	8. Golden Voice

Missing

Chapter Eight: Golden Voice

His eyelids puckered. An electric net of throbbing burned the skin and bones of his head. Blurry light stung his eyes, making him turn into his pillow. Mistake, that hurt way to damn much. But a pillow? Was this a bed he lay on? Sure enough, had to be; and he knew already it wasn't the bed in that god forsaken cave. Why did he hate a cave? Ah yes, he was a prisoner in the open.

It was all coming back to him now; the warden Vicky, his lessons with her, a pedophile being stoned to death, the beatings, Veronica crying in his arms, Veronica… was she still alive? He prayed she was; he wished she was. He didn't know if he could bear her death on his conscience too. And this pain all about his skull, he was dealt this on account of his worry for her well being. The more he came to, the more his head hurt.

There was a voice outside… outside of what? Outside of this room, he was in a room with the door closed. Laughter; that monster's fake laughter. Some other heavier door closing. Where was he? A hotel room? A house? An apartment? Had to be one of those. Fear of her entering this room as her foot fall came closer. His eye shutting in this fear. Relief when the steps died away. Was this dwelling her home? It smelt like her. Yes, had to be her bed. Damn this aching sensation, he couldn't think straight.

Last thing he remembered, what was it? Her hitting him, yes, and it was worse than ever before. What ever happened to her determination to be friends? Evil bitch of all lies. Stupid cunt who couldn't keep her promises. That last blow… yeah, it had to be a huge one, right into his temple. Tears. He hated how much he cried these days, some adult he was growing up to be.

The handle on the door was turning; he was starting to become more coordinated. She was in the room now, he was aware of it. Soon she stood before him, but he couldn't be bothered to look up into her just now, the pain was too much. Ah, but she knelt beside the bed to do the task for him. What a feature her face was.

"How's your head?" same cold voice, though worried at least a little.

"Hurts," was all he could commit. Timmy really didn't want to be talking to her.

"I…" she sighed and looked off to the side, "I bet…" when Timmy didn't say anything she returned to his gaze, "I want you to believe me when I say that I… that I didn't intend for it to happen."

The boy closed his eyes; he couldn't bear looking at her.

Probably taking his silence as attentiveness, Vicky went on, "It's just no one has ever spoken to me like that before. I lost control; I didn't plan on it to go so wrong. Maybe only a swat or two; but once I started I just couldn't help myself. And then the next thing I knew I had kicked your head and broke my window. Damn it! I wanted today to be a good day! No fighting, no arguing, just some lessons, our very last ones, and then some shopping and I treating you for your birthday. Believe me, Timmy," he felt her cold fingers encase his own, god damn how he hated the shivers it gave him.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of excuse?" Timmy mouthed bitterly, voice on the verge of crumbling apart.

Vicky made an uncomfortable little sound before answering him, "No… no it's not an excuse, hell I don't even have one to be honest," Timmy was surprised by this answer, but kept quiet all the same, "It's just what happened, nothing more and nothing less. I'm… I'm not proud of it, Timmy," her thumb began caressing his limp hand lovingly, no, more pleadingly than with love. He wanted nothing of it though.

"Where am I?" he posed with out care for her untrustworthy concern.

"My apartment, middle of the city," she revealed with a slight exasperation, "Timmy, do you believe me?"

"Should I?" Timmy's eyes slid open, illuminating a deep hatred.

"Stop acting so cold toward me! I told you that wasn't what I had in mind!"

"Forgive my anger, oh great Athena, but beating me to an inch of my life doesn't exactly call for forgiveness."

She fumed for a second, nails digging into his tightening hand. He half expected her to start whooping him again, but she held steadfast against her rage, "I expected you to be mad at me," she leaked more to herself than him, "but you are also a smart kid, Timmy, and you know I don't want you harmed… not terribly."

"That's putting it lightly," he scoffed.

"You are really trying my patience, boy."

"And I think I'm all out," the young man replied.

"Uh huh… well, too bad. You know, I gave you a free meal, bought you new cloths, got you a hair cut, and even brought you into my home, and this is how you show gratitude? I could have just had us visit our lessons today and not purchase anything, then throw you back in that cave, but I wanted to be nice. I wanted to start a friendly relationship with you, Timmy. Do you understand me? I wanted to!"

"Then why go back to beating me?"

"Because you acted up! You gave me nothing but disrespect!"

"You had just told me I killed a friend!" another mistake, yelling hurt his head too.

"… She had it coming."

"See? I don't believe that! I won't! She cared about me, can you say you wouldn't do the same in her shoes?"

"I'm not her! I'm me! And she went against me!"

"She hardly knows you, Vicky! Did you even warn her?"

"Oh, and give myself up as the culprit?! No! Sacrifices have to be made, Timmy! And she just happened to be too stupid against the wrong person!"

"Why am I not surprised, hm? You say you want to be friends but then you try to have me kill her, someone who cares about me. And is she even a threat anymore?! That isn't a sacrifice, its… its…"

"… A mercy killing."

"… I can't be friends with you if you want people dead, Vicky."

Vicky relinquished her hand from his and stood straight up, "You think you're all high and mighty, don't you? Well guess what, big shot. You know that future self of yours? The one who betrayed me? He killed plenty of people, all sacrifices for his cause. So quit thinking your infallible because you aren't!" and with a swish of her hair she stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her, then released an anguished howl behind it.

Timmy rolled over onto his back. There was a mixture of hatred and satisfaction bubbling inside of him. Yeah, a killer, great, should have killed you then, well before any of this ever happened. Then we could have just stayed enemies until our dying day. Ah, but he knew too well he didn't have it in him to kill her… right? He had been broken down enough to kill Robert, true. And even though he was against it, if Veronica had taken her own life due to his actions, well, he didn't hurt nearly as much as he knew it should.

He heard the thick bang of the front door then, which told him too well he had been left alone. So she was gone? Had he pissed her off that much? Good riddance, maybe he would rampage around her home and break a few things while she was out. Oh yeah, how it would make him feel better and he knew it. And what was stopping him? There were no chains here to strangle him if he misbehaved, there was no violent dictator to crack his skull open, he was all by himself.

Timmy sat up, huge mistake. His brain was screaming in protest for moving so suddenly. Count on his eagerness to get the better of him, had he changed at all over these three years? Well, yeah, of course, but some aspects of his personality were still the same. The damn overhead light was blaring against his already throbbing head. Putting up with the increasing pain, he sauntered clumsily over to the light switch by the door and extinguished the aching glow.

That was much better, yes, and all the more so because the night had reign over the skies. He wondered what time it was, no clock anywhere to be found. He decided to see if there was one out in the living room or kitchen but the doorknob wouldn't yield. Locked. "Clever bitch," Timmy murmured to himself.

He sighed then returned to lying down on the big bed. It must have been queen sized, too bad for Vicky no one would ever want to share it with her. Negate that, she didn't deserve to be happy with anyone anyhow. God damn his head hurt.

As his eyes adjusted to the soothing dark another realization came about; save for the bed and its night stand, the room was barren. What this meant Timmy could only guess at. Perhaps this was a new apartment and she was just moving in. Or maybe she removed all her belongings from the room on account of him? Well, whatever the case he had nothing to do but close his eyes and try to ignore the pain.

His body felt itinerant. A warm pressure engulfed him. This was sleep, and he knew it well. Why couldn't he just sleep forever? Would be nice… hell, it would be wonderful. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Vicky at all. Nope, no worries, no pain, no pleasure, and… no, none of it… only to rest like this.

Slam! The front door again. His eyes shot open. Less pain, he noticed. Wham! This room was connected to the rest of the home now too. How long had he been asleep? No matter, Vicky had crawled up next to him, her crystal pink eyes staring into his own.

"I come bearing a peace offering," she told him tenderly.

He blinked a few times, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, "So you've come to apologize to me?"

"Uh, well…" he could feel her shifting uncomfortably, "you see, I have never really apologized to anyone for anything in my life, Timmy."

This confession made him open his eyes fully, "You're kidding!"

"Nope! Scout's honor," he remembered then she had been a scout once too, though how deep her honor laid was up for debate, "So if I did apologize to you then it would really mean something…" she seemed to think about this to herself.

"I still don't think I'm ready to forgive you either way, Vicky."

He never enjoyed her sighs, they always made him feel terrible, though he knew damn well he shouldn't.

"Listen, whether you like it or not you have to stay under my watch. Now, you can take up my more than generous offer and try to live here peacefully with me, or I can haul your ass back to your little hole and seal you up again. Alright?"

Timmy rolled over to face away from the demon woman. Partly because he couldn't stand looking at her just now, but also there was a possibility she would lose her temper simply by seeing the scowl growing across his features, "You know what I'm going to choose anyways, so what's the point of rubbing it in my face?"

"I'm not rubbing it in your face," he felt Vicky's body push up against his from behind, her arms winding around his chest, her lips just against his ear, "I only want to point out my generosity. Don't be angry with my anymore, I'm trying to set things straight between us. No, don't say anything; I want to tell you how I feel first.

"I know I fucked up, I admit it. But I also know you weren't trying very hard to go along with my plan either. How many times did I have to keep reminding you to perk up? Or needed to point things out to you? A lot more than was necessary, and you know it.

"Do you think it was easy for me to put on a happy face for you? I was straining all day to be chipper, and you didn't even appreciate it. In fact you never thanked me once for anything I did for you. Then you go and get moody with me, start mouthing off and making demands. It was insulting! And you're still being stubborn even right now! I don't have to see your face to know that!" she breathed deep, calming her voice down.

"I just… I just wanted to show you I'm not the bad guy here. And you aren't some tragic hero. We're only human, both of us. Do you know what I did when I realized you had been knocked out cold? I cried, Timmy. I cried for the first time in a long time… well, at least to me. My Godparents showed up and I had to demand we all be brought back here. You had a forming concussion, and I had to wish that better too. I realized whenever things got out of hand between us you always end up hurt, and it has only gotten worse, never better. I'm scared I might end up killing you a-" Vicky faltered and cleared her throat, "I mean, it really scares me… Damn it, look what you've done now, I'm crying again," and sure enough he could feel wet specks of sadness tumbling down the back of his neck as she buried her face there.

Timmy lay motionless as Vicky's silent tears flowed. He was mad at her now for a completely new reason; her making him feel like the wrongdoer. Guilt tripping he had gone through before, but by her? How come she was so good at everything which was unfair? And now he knew he was truly in danger with her around. Sure, everything up till today was anything but a cake walk. But now he was ruthlessly aware of how she was unable to quell her temper for long periods of time, and would explode in an eruption of violence if she did. His near death experience being the proof of her unstable nature.

There was a shudder close to his bottom. Wait. Scratch that. Not a shudder but a vibrating. It pulsed every half second or so. Vicky sat up and procured a small black cell phone from her pocket. Flipping it open with a flick of her wrist she placed it to her ear and greeted the caller. Timmy couldn't tell what the other voice was saying, but it sounded awfully close to a business transaction.

"Alright, I'll be right down with the money," she closed her phone and stuffed it down her tight jean pocket again, "I'll be back in a second, squirt…" she paused for a moment, seeming to consider the situation, "I won't even lock the bedroom door, so if you want to get up feel free," Vicky wiped away any remaining tears and hopped off her bed. She was out of the apartment in barely a few seconds.

He did get up, not on her account, but because he felt confined to only beds it seemed. Her living area wasn't anything impressive. Timmy wasn't sure why he felt disappointed. Had he expected to see a bounty of loot stashed away in her home? Whatever he imagined, it all but compared to this sad little sight. There was a long black coffee table at rest about a foot in front of a three person wide brown couch. For someone who put so much emphasis on material goods, Vicky sure didn't know how to live it up. His gaze wandered into her dinning room and kitchen, which only housed a humming refrigerator, puny microwave, and an old stove and dishwasher. Nothing else, not even any decorations.

Timmy sat down on the middle of the couch and stared forward; no TV to watch either. He was becoming frustrated. What did all this mean? Had she really just moved in here? Was she perhaps in the middle of transporting her belongings to this new dwelling? Or did she really live so… so essentially?

The door snapped open again, Timmy spun around to face it. There Vicky stood sporting a warm smile and holding in her hands an extra large pizza box. The phrase, 'the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach,' suddenly made much more sense.

"This was the peace offering I mentioned," she was doing her best to look apologetic, but didn't seem to be familiar enough with the facial contortions, "I thought we could start fresh, from the beginning, you know? Remember our first meal together all those years ago? The pizza I got and made sure it had anchovies because you didn't like them?"

Timmy blinked. He had no responses for her pleading expression and delicate pauses.

"Yeah…" she continued, "well, this is to make up for it. We can do it right this time and… and I'm, uhhh… y-you know…"

"Vicky," Timmy had just realized something which should have been clear to him from the beginning, "is it hard for you to say you're sorry?"

She darted her gaze away from his eyes, "I- ughhh…" she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, and then opening them again as she released the captured air, "Yes. Yes Timmy, it's hard. I've never apologized for anything in my life, I told you that. I'm… I don't see a point to it and it makes me feel like I've lost at something," Vicky walked over to sit down next to him and placed the pizza box in front of them on the low table.

The boy was split. Start digging into the wonderful smelling pizza or somehow consol Vicky? Then there was the question of why he wanted to make this evil woman feel better at all, after what she had done to him. She turned her head to face him, he gulped, "Vicky, I-"

She had placed a long finger on his moving lips, effectively stopping whatever he had hoped to accomplish. With a shake of her head she began to speak, "Don't worry about it, that's just the way I am. I think I half hoped you could somehow find a way to make me a better person, but after all this I know there's nothing you or I can do about it. Maybe we can just work on bettering you instead; I'm too old and stubborn in my head to change," she opened the pizza box and handed him a slice first, something he wasn't expecting, "Pepperoni and olive was your favorite, right? We better chow down before it gets cold."

After dinner Timmy helped himself to a long, hot, and absolutely refreshing shower. He had gotten in after Vicky had first dibs. An hour must have passed as he leaned against the smooth tiled wall, splattered all over with the cleansing onslaught of heat and moisture. His hostess never bothered him. She had finished first after all. Only when he felt his eyelids growing heavy did Timmy turn off the taps. Drying off, dressing into a spare set of Vicky's pajamas, and thinking himself to look rather odd in her mirror, Timmy didn't once consider where he was to sleep. Well, until he turned off the bathroom light and walked directly into Vicky's room.

Though no electricity powered any light bulbs in here, it was still plenty illuminated by the silvery full moon. But what really caught Timmy's young eyes was Vicky. She was sitting up against the pillows on her bed. Fire red hair a slightly darker shade than it normally was due to its dampness, cascading down past her shoulders. She was staring off into the night sky through her window, and it seemed the heavenly lights sparkled in her solemn rose eyes.

She turned her head toward him, face never changing, and just looked. Feeling a rather hushed unease by this simple motion, Timmy moved for the door to the living room, but found it to be locked. She had followed his every step, he could feel it. Turning toward her, his heart dropped. Not because she had done anything outrageous, but merely for her hand now patting the space beside her gently, too gently for her.

Feeling too much the fool only standing around, he stepped slowly toward her beckoning. Even as he positioned himself next to her, preferring to lie down rather than sit like she was, her eyes never let him go. She looked down at him silently, reminding Timmy of a sleepless feline. It was her who finally broke the silence.

"Do you hate me, Timmy?" such a simple question, yet far from meaningless.

The boy had to think for a long time, only squirming a little when Vicky's soft hand began stroking his head, "I… I don't want to…"

"But you still do, right?"

"I think the word is resent. I wish all of this could have never happened. But I don't get my wishes granted anymore."

"Resent, huh? Yeah, seems fitting. Timmy, do you believe me when I say I care about you?"

"I don't think so… no."

"I do, it's just hard is all. I guess what I'm saying is that… well, I don't know what I'm saying. I just feel I need to say something, or maybe it's only something needs to be said."

"Do you really want to apologize to me?" he didn't know why he brought the subject up again, but it was too late to take it back now.

"Do I want to?... I've never considered that before," now she was the one lost in thought for a long while, "Hmm… I think I do, I just can't."

"Well, it's a start I guess."

"Cut me some slack, will ya twerp? I'm new at this open feeling thing."

Timmy laughed a bit, "I don't understand why I keep following your lead anymore. I don't like it when you're mad. Actually, I know I hate it. But even then I'm still… perplexed, is it?"

"You tell me, it's your confession."

"I'm nervous," he brought to light, now feeling it best to change the subject.

"What about?" she didn't seem to care what they were talking about, only that they were talking.

"This. It's the first time I ever got in bed with a girl before…"

"What do you mean? We've slept together before this."

"I mean I actually crawled into bed with you, all on my own. Am I a-"

"It just means you're a little more grown up. But I guess you have to worry about growing up, since you have fairy godparents and all."

"Yeah…" then he sat up fast, "Wait! Vicky! Why haven't they showed up?"

"Huh? What's burst your bubble now? I was enjoying that!"

"I'm not in the cave anymore! Why haven't Cosmo or Wanda spotted me yet?!"

"Calm down!" she placed both of her sharp hands on his shoulders and forced him on his back again, leaning over him, "Do you really want to know the answer? There's a good chance it's going to ruin the moment."

Timmy was staring up into her pink eyes, frightening and calming at the same time, how strange, "Yes. Please tell me why."

Her hands slid off of his warm body, "Promise me you won't start freaking out, alright?"

"I…" he was about to tell her he couldn't make such an assuring promise, then thought the better of it, "I'll try…"

"Alright, um… Let's see… So your Cosmo and Wanda- well wait, you know the two fairy worlds are at war, right?"

"They aren't dead, are they?" he demanded before he could stop himself.

"No, you dim- uhh, no. Fairies are immortal, you know that, or at least I hope you could have figured it out long before I got mine."

"Ah, right. It must have slipped my mind. Well, what's happened?"

"If you would quit interrupting me I could get to that!" she snapped.

Timmy quieted himself.

"Now, from all I could gather, both worlds are at war. But the way fairies fight is different than humans. Since they can't die they duel on the battlefield instead. From what my Cosmo has told me, when two fairies go at it they keep up a barrage of spells and counter spells until one finally gets the better of their opponent and they get captured. It could be a matter of hours to a full year before one side wins over. Then they are transported to the enemy's holding cell. I believe when you first met the Anti-Fairies they were all in confinement? That's because they all lost the last time. This time though Anti-Cosmo was fully prepared and hasn't lost a battle yet."

"So Fairy World is losing?" Timmy spewed in disbelief.

"Lost, actually. The war is over; all the normal fairies have been captured and accounted for. That's why I could bring you out finally, no one is looking for you anymore."

"Vicky! I have to see them! I have to let them know I'm alright! I-"

"No, Timmy, not yet."

"What?! Why?!"

She studied him for a moment before responding, "I'll be honest with you, after all it can't hurt anymore. The plan is to not let you get anywhere close to them until we are sure you are absolutely on our side. What if you somehow hoodwink one of us out of a crazed sense of heroism and set them free? Not like their prison is anything you can defeat on your own, but my Cosmo seems to think you are too much of a risk the way you are now, even after all of my work. Besides, you only have a little time left with them."

"Wouldn't that make seeing them all the more important?"

"Let me rephrase; right now you only have a little more time with them assigned to you, because that is how the laws state it to be. I came up with a great idea though, and I think Cosmo likes it. If you are undoubtedly loyal to me, then you can have Cosmo and Wanda back, and much longer than you would have given the previous set of rules."

"… What do you mean?"

A serpentine grin graced her full mouth, "I mean all we have to do is change the definition of what an adult is here on Earth. Then the rules governing fairy godparents will have to follow suit. They always have. Timmy, don't you see? That's why you have to help me take over the world again. If we can do it before you turn eighteen then I can change the laws of the land and we can both have our fairies for much longer! Then we will rule together!"

Timmy's bright blue eyes widened. Was such a thing even possible? If so then why had no one simply wished for it before? He asked her this, still in disbelief.

"Because if they do it with a major wish then the first rules will still apply," Vicky evocated excitedly, "But if no wishes were used, or just very small ones here or there, then if for whatever reason I do lose my godparents then my progress can't be erased. That's also why we can't let you near them again until you are completely mine. Can't have you undoing any of our work now can we?"

"But… I may be kicking myself in the ass for pointing this out, but why do I have to keep my godparents for all of this?"

"You mean you haven't realized this yet either?" she smiled amusedly, "Typical, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"Realized what?"

"Timmy, the only reason I have godparents is because you have them. And if you lose yours, then I'll lose mine as well."

He was seeing nothing. Clouds were covering the moon and stars. Where were the lights of the city? Vicky's arms could be felt encasing him once more, her head resting over his heart.

"I'm tired now," she whispered softly, "I wanted to have one more lesson before we came back to my place, but I don't think we needed it now. G'night, Timmy."

Why he didn't object to her closeness he didn't know. He knew he loved her cool body against his warm one, her soft hair filling his nostrils with a sweet scent, and the way she snoozed gently, as if she wasn't a blood thirsty monster. He too closed his eyes and let sleep win over his senses.

"Welcome back to the Astral, Timmy Turner," was a violin talking to him? No, it was a musical voice. Wait, yes it was! Ah, it was both! Yet at the same time neither.

"Presence?" Timmy asked aloud.

"Precisely."

"Why do you sound like a violin now?"

"The same reason why I sounded like a harp to you before."

"Because I now like the violin better than the harp? How?"

"Vicky's influence on your perception ."

"She has changed me this much?"

"Yes and no."

"Which is it? Wait, never mind, you're just gonna tell me both and neither at the same time."

"I would and would not."

"So does this mean I'm thinking in that same way again? Being able to believe and not believe in all things and no things at the same time?"

"If you wish to be."

"Hey… can I ask you a question?"

"I will not stop you."

"Umm… was Vicky telling the truth? Can I really keep Cosmo and Wanda longer if she changes the human definition of an adult?"

"Speaking in the common consensus of human and fairy understanding, yes."

"But she would only do that for me so she can keep her fairies, right?"

"You ask many questions of which you already know the answers to, Timmy Turner."

"Yeah, I guess I do, huh?"

"Absolutely."

"But now I know this, its weird, I kind of want to help Vicky out now. Does that make me selfish?"

"Selfishness is what you will make of it. You can consider wanting to remain with the ones you love selfish, and at the same time you may consider the path you take to achieve this to be selfishness as well. But if you no longer consider either selfish then neither will be selfish for you."

"So if I don't believe in something, then it will not exist for me…"

"Correct, though only as long as you do not believe in it."

"And does Vicky really care about me? Or is she just trying to manipulate me as always?"

"Whichever the two of you wish to believe."

"This is like talking to a magic-eight-ball with only safe answers."

"A splendid analogy."

"For some reason I don't feel overwhelmed by you anymore, why is that?"

"The same reason why you wished to see me since our last encounter."

"And what's that?"

"Only that which you can assume to be the answer."

"So whatever I want to be the answer is the answer?"

"Thus you realize reality."

"Well that's convenient. Say, is Vicky here too?"

"She is, though only as you are."

"Let me guess, the moment I want to see her I will, and at the same time she will want to see me as well?"

"Why don't you put this guess into perspective?"

Timmy thought on Vicky, desired to see her as before, and he did. She was clad in nothing, though this needed not to be considered as prudent. He realized he himself was also with out garments, Vicky was snickering.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you too much, twerp," she laughed.

"Oh? And why is that?" the youth responded.

"Because we keep asking this guy the same damn questions as each other."

"Huh… I guess so…"

"No guessing needed. Hey big guy!" Vicky shouted out at Presence, "Why do we always end up at your place every time Timmy and me fall asleep together?" Her arrogant question was causing the boy's soft cheeks to burn with impecunious embarrassment.

"It's the ease you affect one another with. By relaxing your minds simply because you are in each other's arms, the pair of you can ascend to this plane of existence," Presence stroked.

"You hear that, twerp?" Vicky started elbowing him in the side, "We're good for each other. So you should stop acting up and start listening to me."

"I don't think that is what he meant," Timmy countered, placing an easing hand on her jabbing elbow, "I think Presence only told us something we can believe."

"Always part of my answers," Presence confirmed.

"Alright then, big shot," Vicky expounded, "how about answering me this question: What do Timmy and I need to do in order to get along?"

"Exactly what both of you think you should do."

Timmy was slightly confused by this answer, but Vicky seemed to understand all too well. She bit her smiling lower lip as her eyes rampaged all over him.

"That's good enough for me!" She exclaimed happily, "You know how to wake up from a dream, don't you twerp? Just will it."

"What?" Timmy asked, perplexed.

"Wake up!" Vicky instructed.

"How?"

"Wake up!" damn she was loud.

"I don't-"

"Wake up!" louder still.

"Vicky-"

"Wake up!" she was fading, disappearing.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!"

"Wake up!"

"Wait! What do I do?!"

She was gone. Wake up? Will it? Eyes closed tight, concentrating hard, murmuring her commands. Wake up, wake up, wake up. Did he have to believe it? How could he leave a dream so lucid? But Vicky did, she left him here all alone, if he didn't count Presence. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Hot, hot, hot! Bright, so bright! Wet too. Warm? But so cold. And blurry, dark. Wet… what was wet? Something soft flicking against his neck. Yes, there, only there. He sighed, this was good…

A moan, not his. Female, Vicky's. Lips, tongue, moisture. Sucking, kissing, teeth. Eyes open! Wrong! "Vicky! No!" She did not listen, her hands held him, her legs pressed him, all the while her mouth loved him, "Damn it Vicky! Stop it!" Timmy tried to push her head away from his throat, but to no avail. She would not yield.

One of her hands slithering to the back of his head. Starved kisses moving up his neck, past his chin, on his cheek, and to his mouth. No! Timmy clenched his teeth and made his lips a line, just in time to feel her assault. Soft, plump, full, wet. It took every fiber of his will power not to give in and crush his lips against hers. Every ounce of strength was used to resist her warm moist tongue as it tried to force open his mouth. He watched her eyes open as Vicky realized he wasn't going to let her in. She scowled, he could feel it.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Vicky spat, rage taking hold of her temper again.

Instead of answering right away, he turned his head and tried to move out of her grasp. No good, she wasn't about to let go of him.

"Answer me!" the creature screamed.

"It feels wrong…"

"Wrong?... Wrong?!" Vicky slapped him across the face, and god damn how much this stung. He stared at her wide eyed as she pushed her body away from his. He saw she was holding herself and shuddering, on the verge of tears.

Timmy sat up, unable to believe Vicky had actually just tried to seduce him and his rejection affected her so. It took a moment to remember just how much anger he should be feeling right now, but the dream with Presence had a lingering calming effect, "Vicky, listen…"

"Shut up!" she screamed, though still only sitting on the other edge of the bed, "Just shut up!"

"It's not that I think you're-" but what Timmy didn't think he never got out. Vicky had grabbed one of her pillows and threw it as hard as she could into his face.

"Get out!" the woman roared, pointing to the door, "Get the fuck out of my room!"

Timmy didn't feel much up to trying her patience any further. Wasting no time, and feeling slightly surprised when the door unlocked with a click as he reached it, he stepped out into her living room. As soon as the door closed behind him he felt to lock activate again. Well, so much for keeping the situation under control. Had this been her plan the entire time? Feed him, warm him up, dress him handsomely, and then conquer him in her own bed? Or were her actions really just a spur of the moment deal? Desperation, perhaps? Well, whatever the case may be, he wasn't exactly tired at the moment.

The teenager noticed there was moon light falling through a sliding glass door in the kitchen. He walked over, if anything to give him something to do. Though upon peering outside the tall window caused a dead lurch to pitch his innards. Out in the middle of the city, towering over all other buildings, was the dark gargantuan cathedral from Vicky's alternate future. He was in her favorite time again.


	9. Turnabout

Missing

Chapter Nine: Turnabout

"Eat," Vicky commanded, voice cold as ever while she slid a plate of sizzling sausages beneath his nose.

Timmy poked them with his fork a few times, turning them over and taking in their hot peppery scent, though not feeling all that tempted. "I half expected to wake up in that cave again…" he didn't know why he spoke this subject aloud; though out of all the ones he wanted to talk about, it fell out.

"Eat," Vicky repeated a tinge more forcefully, setting down her own plate and jabbing a fork deep into a juicy link, skewering it with ease.

"Do I even need to anymore? When I was stuck down in that pit I never ate or drank, and I was down there for a good three years! You wished that, didn't you? Well?"

"Eat," she tore a good sized chunk from atop her sharp utensil, removing nearly half of the steaming sausage.

"Or what? You'll beat me? Make me kill more people? Is that why you brought me to this deranged future? Huh?! What pointless lesson have you got prepared for me this time?! Tell me!"

Vicky flipped the coffee table over, sending their dishes across the room to crash, "Fine!" she screamed, making Timmy stand to his feet like she was, "Fine! You don't want breakfast! You're angry and want to fight! I'll fight you then!" she grabbed a handful of the boy's crumpled night shirt and brought him close to her face, "Well?! I'm right here dickhead! Take a swing! Or are you still too much of a fucking pussy to hit me?!"

A rage fumigated his entire body, making his muscles tense and clench. Oh yes, he would love to hit her, pay her back ten fold for everything she had dragged him through. But looking into her contorted face gave him an ailing admonition. Did he really want to sink down to her level? Is that what she wanted him to do? Or was she really just so pissed off she didn't know what she was doing any more?

"I'm not going to hit you, Vicky," Timmy said with a defeated sigh, allowing his muscles to relax with the deep breath, "You know I would never-"

"You think you're better than me now?! Huh?!" her eyes were so wide, packed full of malcontent, "You think I'm scum?! Do I disgust you?! Make you sick?! Well?! Answer me!"

Maybe it was because he had heard her yelling all his life, or perhaps because seeing her rage was never going to be anything new to him, but he didn't flinch, he didn't even look away from her. How funny the human face is, so many emotions it can portray. No wonder wrinkles creep up on people with out warning. She didn't scare him anymore. Oh yes, she could attack him, hurt him, scream at him until her lungs filled with blood, but he wasn't frightened of her. No, instead it was something else… something more like… "I feel sorry for you, Vicky," he raised his hands to grip her wrists, at first she held fast, but with enough steady and relentless pulling she finally released him, allowing him to bring her fists down to her side.

"Sorry for me?... Sorry?! I don't want- I don't need your pity!" She tried raising her hands again, but Timmy wouldn't release her, "Let go of me!"

"No."

"I said let go!"

"No, I won't."

She dead-legged him, right on his left quadriceps, her knee repeating the digging attack with zest. Finally he was unable to cope with the relentless assault on his now throbbing leg and discharged himself from her.

"Ha!" Vicky barked, most likely finding his pain to her pleasure, "Won't let go, huh? Some commitment you have!" She pushed at him as he tried to comfort his bruised leg, "Hands off! You aren't allowed to lick your wounds until I say you can! You obviously don't like me being friendly with you, so I'm going back to way I always am!"

Timmy stared at her. It was so obvious to him; could she not see her own follies for herself? She must be lashing out, not because she was fed up with his attitude, but rather she was being a sore loser. Vicky hadn't won him completely, had not been able to break him down completely and rebuild him into her perfect soldier, despite being her captive for three years. Even if she didn't want his pity, he still couldn't help but feel it for her. And, he took notice, feeling sorry for her was much more gratifying than striking her. It meant that he really hadn't been wrecked and reformed completely after all, being able to feel this way was proof of that.

"Vicky…" the boy started, though not having a single clue what he wanted to say.

"Don't give me that conceited tone bullshit. It's more fun to watch you struggle when I slap you around."

"… I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For last night… I'm really sorry…"

Her deranged façade melted. Timmy was sure the events of last night were rushing through her head once more. Vicky sat back down on the couch and closed her eyes. That had done the trick, he really was catching on!

When the redhead did not speak Timmy continued, "I know you were just trying to get closer… and have some fun while you were at it-"

"You don't know shit!" Vicky spat, though not hindering Timmy's progress.

"But I don't want to be that sort of friend with you… and before you start its not because I don't think you're good enough for me, its because I want my first time to be with someone I love and care about,"

Vicky made a mocking little sound.

"Yes, love, I believe in it still. Even after everything you put me through I go on believing. I saw what you had done with sex in this time period; it's become recreation and a way to control people. And that's what I felt from you last night. Was I wrong?"

She readied no attempt to look up at him. Her arms crossed defiantly as she eventually spoke, "You're thinking way too much into this…"

"Am I?" he didn't believe her words spoke the truth.

"Are you questioning me?!" Vicky shouted, facing the boy in anger once more.

"I am," now wasn't the time to back down.

She forced her face away from his again. Timmy was anticipating much more of a fight than this. Was she actually losing her moral? Her overheated inspiration? He could only hope as much as she stood and started for her front door, "I want this mess cleaned up by the time I get back," she ordered right before slamming the door behind her exit.

At first the young man refused to follow such inane instructions. Who was she to boss him around with such a weakening resolve? Snoozing on the couch was much more appealing, so what if the monstrous bitch could come storming back in at any moment? He would just stand his ground again. After all, it was she who took away all he had to lose. As the hours passed and the sky became a cotton-candy painting, however, sheer boredom drove the boy to tidy the place up.

Staying inside proved boring at best, so Timmy headed out onto the porch to watch the sun be dragged away and the city hum to life. Her symbol of the V was everywhere; he hadn't noticed the strength of its persistence last visit. He knew there was some important meaning to constant displays of authority and power, all the countries of the world in his time used flags and symbolism for similar reasons, but what exactly that was he felt uncertain. He had not progressed so far into his academic education, after all.

The sound of a door slamming snapped the boy out of his musings. Instinctively he spun on the spot to face the apartment's entrance, but as he took in the vacant room reason slapped his brain silly. That sound didn't originate from this home, but next door.  
Was this relief or disappointment he was feeling? And how come he was unable to clearly distinguish his emotions anymore? Well, his feelings didn't really make a difference anyway, did they? Nah, better to count the few brightest stars that could still break through the light pollution, in a rather wintry nightfall, than worry about how Vicky's inevitable return would affect him.

"Oh," a female voice from Timmy's right spoke in mild surprise, making the boy turn in response, "I didn't know anyone had moved in next door!" She was pretty, this was the teen's first analysis, and he cursed himself inwardly for not dressing out of Vicky's used pajamas and into something sharper. Once he got past the male instinct of fuck or flight, he took in the appearance of the woman on the other balcony more casually. She had straight black hair, horn-rimmed spectacles, and blue eyes… recognizable blue eyes…

"Err, I just got here," Timmy answered quite truthfully, holding his hands to his bar arms in an attempt to preserve body heat, "Umm, so you must be her neighbor, right?"

"Her? You moved into here with someone else?" the absence of disappointment in her voice compounded on his own inside. But what was really confusing the boy was this woman's familiarity.

"Yeah… I guess you can say that. Umm, sorry about this, but don't I know you from somewhere?"

"You know what?" The raven haired lady put forth, not seeming to be all that affected by the cold, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Huh?"

"I could swear that I've seen you before…" the young woman seemed to become engrossed in her contemplations before popping her eyes open with an enlivened nuance, "Hold on one second! Love, if I talk to you like this," her voice became suddenly husky and seductive, a small smirk pervading her mouth, "does it ring any bells for you?"

Timmy's eyes were now the ones to hold comprehension, "The bar maid!" he shouted unceremoniously with a rude pointing of his finger, "You're the lady that got me drugged!

"Non!" the actress dismissed, "It wasn't I who drugged you, darling, that little pleasure belongs to the fumes mixed with the party air. I simply provided you with the trigger, which should be common knowledge, you see."

"Oh yeah…"

"Furthermore," she pushed, "I think I remember who you are now. Piña colada, and woman troubles… ah~," her eyes brightened, "I didn't recognize you… you look older, maybe the new haircut? Heh, so, you moved into this nice little one bedroom with your trouble maker, have you?"

"I… I guess you can say that…"

"You haven't?"

"I don't know. I have no idea how long we're supposed to stay here. Hell, I just woke up in that room yesterday."

"She must be some kind of woman to drag you around in your sleep, and you don't mind if I drop the bartender act, right?"

"Yeah… I don't care," Timmy wasn't very surprised to find out about her personification, "Vicky just dragged me here after… Uh, after I fell unconscious…"

"Vicky?!" Toots yelped in surprise, "Your girlfriend's name is Vicky?!"

"What?! No! She isn't my- why would her name- ughhh, what?!"

"You don't know about the name either? There is something strange about you. No wonder there is a price on your head…"

"A price on my head?!"

"Oh, wanted alive and unharmed, don't worry. But after you disappeared at the dance a few weeks ago Overlord Victoria went on a rampage. She locked everyone in and wouldn't release a soul until you were found. When she couldn't find you she had people thrown from the highest tower until she got some leads, but they were all useless. And you can guess that this just further frustrated her until she executed her personal bodyguards. Something about them not being able to follow orders, I think it was. I guess they were supposed to keep taps on you. I didn't realize you were the kid who went bezerk on that child molester until after you had gone."

Timmy's stomach was distorting inside-out. So Victoria was searching for him? And had murdered innocent people just because she couldn't find him? Where was Vicky? Where had she run off to now? He needed to find her, tell her what had happened and get out of here, their little feud could be put aside; they were in danger. Then another stab of revelation twisted into his back, and he backed slowly away from Toots. This woman couldn't be trusted, she knew who he was. Well, not who he truly was, but who he had become in this alternate future. And there was a reward for his captured body.

"Well, I'll just be going inside now," he tried to dismiss, heart pounding something terrible.

"Oh? Is that really such a good idea?" this question held him still, "Because the way I see it you can either stay here and talk with me, answer some questions, and maybe even warm me up to your plight; or you can run back into your little hidey-hole as I inform the authorities that there is a most wanted young man living next door to me. Also, I could really use the reward money."

"You're almost as bad as Vicky…"

"Yes, speaking of Vicky, why does your girlfriend have that name? You do know it's a forbidden name to have, unless you obtain exclusive permission from the Overlord, right?"

Right now the truth did not feel the safest path to follow, but at the same time he had the overwhelming feeling that this woman was not one to be lied to, so leaving out some key details had to somehow work for him "Okay, first off, she isn't my girlfriend. Vicky is just her name, she was born with it and I have always known her by it. She might have been granted permission to keep her name somehow, who knows?"

"I would know."

"Why?"

"I'm asking the questions here," unlike Vicky, however, Toots did not yell at or belittle him. Her questions held a calm urgency, a meaning behind them, "Now tell me, how come you know so little about common custom? I mean, like the spiked air, or the forbidden name?"

Timmy considered her for a second. Would she tell the authorities everything she found out? Was she perhaps part of them and just stalling for time until backup arrived? Or was she genuinely just curious about him? "I'm… I'm not from around here…"

"There you go again! You clearly don't know that it matters not from where you come; the entire civilized world is the same. One language, one worship, one law. So please, explain to me why you don't know these things!"

"I… well… I don't think I should be- I mean, you know, talking to you about this…" god, how weak his argument was. Why couldn't Vicky have taught him something useful for situations like this?

"And why not?"

"Because Vicky… I'm just not allowed to, okay? It's not worth it!"

"Oh, it will be if you don't fess up. Either you tell me, or you tell the police. And trust me, hun, they won't be nearly as courteous as I am."

Timmy wanted to snap at this woman, who was she to make threats? "You really remind me of her, you know?"

"Who, Vicky or Overlord Victoria?" there was a small pulse in her voice, making the boy halt, pause, and reassess his situation.

"You say that like…"

Toots raised a well trimmed eyebrow and crossed her arms beneath her chest, a knowing smirk beginning to form, "Like what, kid?"

"No way…"

"You shouldn't be so surprised… well, I didn't believe it at first when my sister came crashing down into the dance floor that night, saying that you, Timmy Turner, had returned and disappeared beneath her nose. I had thought her obsession had finally taken its toll and cracked her mind, but the more she explained, the more it made sense."

"So…" what a bombshell! Tootie, the adult Tootie, not only alive in this alternate future, but on speaking terms with her dictator of a sister, "So she didn't buy my story? She knew the entire time that I was me?"

"Of course she didn't believe you! She isn't a moron, as much as we liked to believe she was as children. Ah, but that brings me to my next point, how come you are still so young?"

"You've grown up…"

"I know that! But wh-"

"And you are so much different than you were as a kid… I mean, you haven't squealed my name once or even-"

"Timmy," she sighed in an adult sort of way, "That's because I have grown up, and I got over you when I was still a kid. My sister never did though; she has it in her mind that you are the only person capable of putting a stop to her rule. She never told me why but she must have her reasons. Never mind that now, tell me why you are still just a teenager."

"Vicky must have known…" he said more to himself than to her.

"Answer me, Timmy," Toots softly ordered, "And then tell me who exactly this other Vicky is afterwards."

"I… no," the shellshock was dissipating, allowing the arms reason to regain their strongholds, "Even if you are an old friend, I still can't tell you why. Hell, you might not even believe me if I did."

Toots let go of a regretful sigh, "What a downright shame."

"Shame?"

"Will you at least tell me who this other Vicky is?"

"No… No, I don't think I should."

"Timmy," her tone become stern, unfaltering and infallible, "You do know that if you don't tell me then I will have no choice but to report your whereabouts to my sister, right?"

He hesitated a strenuous moment before gently responding, "Even if I'm captured and whisked away someplace… unreachable, I doubt anything even in this place can stop Vicky from reaching me. No, let me talk, I am completely serious. She has ways, ways even the sister you know can't match. It was her who stole me out of that dance floor, and it will be her who can remove me from any prison I might end up going to. Huh, now that I think about it, she might have put up some sort of protection here just like in the cave… I wonder…"

"Cave? What cave?"

"Ha! Let's just say any cell you have ready would be like paradise compared to the place she has been keeping me."

"So you are a prisoner? You weren't just over exaggerating your circumstances that night?"

"That's right."

"And she still has you prisoner, even now?"

"I'm thinking it's probably impossible for me to even leave this place with out her, or for anyone to get in. Actually, knowing her, I'm pretty damn sure I can't."

"And her name is Vicky?"

"Y-… Yes…" it just occurred to Timmy that this annoying black haired woman was piecing his words together, "Why?"

"And you are still only, what? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"I think I've told you enough…"

"Right… Though that is impossible, ah, but you being your age and disappearing was also impossible…"

"Tootie?"

The woman lifted her head out of contemplation, a wondrous gaze shone through her magnified blue eyes, "She is also my sister, somehow, isn't she?"

What was he supposed to say? Confirm? Deny? There seemed little point in either, as Toots had somehow convinced and wheedled herself into the truth. His silence seemed to be all she needed. However her dawning meant little as the front door banged open and Vicky's dominating voice echoed though out the apartment.

"Hey twerp! Where are you?!"

Timmy shot a humiliated glance at Toots' excited one. He knew she wouldn't be calling the cops, not now that the situation had become something almost like magic to her, "I better go, she sounds mad," and no longer caring what action the adult Tootie would decide to perform, Timmy walked back into the barren apartment.

"What where you doing out there?!" Vicky stipulated. Her hair was wind swept and there were little dead leaves clinging to the bottom of a dark green trench coat Timmy did not recognize.

"Just talking to our neighbor…" the young man sighed.

"Oh, her," the lack of caring his captor showed conjured surprise in the pajama clad youth, "Don't get your hopes up about her, even if you told her everything no one would believe her. Anyway, I want you to get dressed, we are going out."

"Hold on," Timmy griped, "So you know Tootie is living next door?"

Vicky rolled her eyes, "Of course I know! How else do you figure I would know about a vacancy here? Now I'm not going to-"

"Forgive me," he interrupted unwisely, "but I though we were fighting again."

"Doesn't matter, I cooled off. Now shut up and go get dressed, we are going to take a walk around town. Oh, and it's chilly out there, so dress warm."

He obeyed, though for his own sake rather than hers. After dawning a sporty new outfit and stepping out of her room, he began questioning again, "Tootie said there was a price on my head."

"Yeah, and?"

"And?! Well, there is a price on my head! And I don't mean my future self! I mean me! And Tootie threatened to turn me in!"

"And did she?"

"Huh?"

"Did she turn you in?"

"No, but-"

"Then there is nothing to worry about."

"But she said-"

"And I said that there is nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Timmy!" Vicky was really pushing her point now, "Trust me on this, okay?! If I wasn't certain we would be absolutely safe here, then I wouldn't have made this our new hideout. I knew Toots wouldn't turn you in, even if you did fess up. And frankly it was just a matter of time before she realized a younger version of her sister had moved in next door. I also knew my sister well in this time; she serves liquor to kids and writes second rate fantasy novels. She wants to believe in magic even in a world controlled by me, so why would she give up some glimmer of that hope for just a little cash? If anything she'll be a pest to us, and it's not like we haven't dealt with that before."

"Well… alright, alright. So Tootie I don't have to worry about, right?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"And… You aren't mad at me anymore?"

"I told you, I cooled down," Vicky placed her hands in her coat pockets before gazing out over the balcony, "I'm still pissed off, but not any more than I usually am with you."

"Is it because I still stand up for myself?"

"Partly, yeah, but there is more to it than that; I guess I'm kinda mad at myself for not trying harder too. I just assumed my plan would work like always. It's an adult mistake, I got over confident. Well, that's the conclusion I came up with wile walking around all day. I wanted to kill you, Timmy, and I almost snapped again today. But I don't really, truly want you dead; understand?"

"… I… I suppose…"

"I need a break, I have been working so hard these last few years, and almost at nonstop. Last night I thought I could use you for some relief, I admit that now, but don't mind it. Kay? Come on, the night is young, lets take a break!"

Vicky took hold of Timmy by the wrist and led him out the front door. Whatever events the night was to holding in store for him filled the youth with a most curious fear. So much had happened in such a short time, it seemed unrealistic that his day was only half done.


	10. Timeless Lullaby

Missing

Chapter Ten: Timeless Lullaby

Vicky wasn't kidding when she told Timmy to dress appropriately for cold weather. The moment the pair set out into the open night all nuances of a warm climate immediately plummeted into a crash of ice shattering fragility. The youth had not noticed from atop the apartment's balcony, but save for the streets and most sidewalks, there were glistening white blankets of snow strewn out in all directions!

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?!" the boy yelled, though with out reason for it.

"You don't need to shout," Vicky flowed calmly, "and quit trying to cover your arms like that. You need to stay connected to me or else people will start noticing you."

"Are you wear-"

"Yes, I'm wearing the belt," she answered before he could fully form the question, "Now, as for the weather, it's colder out here on the street than up on our balcony because there is no outdoors air conditioning down here."

"Outdoors air conditioning?"

"Ughh…" Vicky sighed heavily with a tinge of impatience, "Can't you just assume since this is the future then there are inventions and technological breakthroughs that don't exist in your time? Hm?"

"Is being curious about this time a crime now?" Timmy didn't mean for this question to sound harsh, but it felt that way. Luckily Vicky seemed to understand his honesty and took to that rather than his unintentional incredulity.

"Curiosity, huh?" he saw a smile play on her rose coloring face, no doubt on account of the chilled air, "So, are you telling me that you like this time period?"

"I'm… I don't know, some things are interesting, but some I just think are unfair."

"Well, that's a little progress at least," Vicky seemed both exasperated and let down, "Anyway, come on. See that big white marble building over there on the hill all by itself? The one with the colorful torch flames licking the sky? We're headed that way, so let's make some fast tracks."

Upon setting foot over the massive steps leading up the classical structure Timmy could only feel a sense of severity, of respectful awe. Her design was purely ancient Greek; columns, a frieze and its guttas, triglyphs, metopes, and then of course the pediments. Timmy didn't know these terms, save the columns, but Vicky was pointing everything out for him, enlivened in a way that reminded him of a child showing off an art project.

"I was thinking to go with the Doric order; it just feels more powerful to me. Now, if you look closely, they used me as a model for Athena in the pediments. Believe it or not I didn't order this, but I was pleasantly surprised at the boldness of the sculptor and awarded him handsomely. He did capture my beauty and power rather nicely, don't you think?" she was gesturing to the life sized relief of a robed goddess placed directly in the center of its brethren figures.

"Umm… yeah," Timmy agreed, though only so he wouldn't set her off. And why would he want to? She was so much more tolerable when calm, "Say, Vicky?"

"What's up?" The smiling redhead was admiring the likeness of herself, covered in a warm fire's glow.

"I thought you said outdoors air conditioning existed," he laid out.

"It does."

"We went up all those steps, but its still cold… why?"

"Ah, glad you are paying attention to the details, twerp. This temple is a classical structure, right?"

"Uh, yeah, right."

"So why would it not have outdoor AC?"

"Ummm… because it's old?"

"Bzzzzt! Wrong! The New Athens Temple of Athena is only ten years old. Try again."

"Wait a second…"

"What?"

"New Athens? You mean that's the name of this city?"

"Oh! I totally forgot to mention that! Okay, my bad, my bad," she chuckled to herself, "Yeah, I rebuilt my favorite city in all of history and rose it up from the cinders of my past. This is no longer Dimmsdale; nothing of that piece of crap town exists anymore. This is New Athens, the center of the civilized world!"

No words from Timmy's mouth. Why would there be? A strange, empty sensation filled his innards; like he should be feeling everything from rage to disbelief and all emotions in relevance, but instead he couldn't form a single one.

"Well?" Vicky asked with expectation.

"Huh?" the boy answered with barely a whisper, he had forgotten what they were discussing before her announcement of capital

"Well, why wouldn't there be outdoors AC? Get it together."

"Umm, it doesn't need it," he half put together, not really paying attention or caring about that subject anymore.

"Not exactly… say, what's wrong with you?" She moved to block his path, hands taking hold of his upper arms as she bent down to examine him in the colorful flame light.

"Nothing," Timmy answered honestly while averting his eyes, for this feeling of nothing was exactly what the matter was.

"You should know me better than to give me that," she shook him a bit, "Now tell me why you're acting like this all of a sudden."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough luck, now spill it."

"How can it be luck if you-"

"And don't try starting another fight with me either. I'm not going to let you get to me again."

Timmy tried averting his eyes from her fierce gaze. Though the iron grip she had on his arms hindered this attempt rather efficiently. He gave in soon enough, wishing to finish up with whatever Vicky had planned as soon as possible, "Fine!" he huffed, "I'll be honest too, just like you want. I'm scared and mad; really, really mad. And you wanna know why? Because the thought of you destroying our home town to make way for your corrupted city makes me sick!

"I keep trying to tell myself that this place isn't real, that you made it all up! But no, I know better! I know how this is a real time with real people who are really dying. Yeah, sure, I have grown to hate the faces of happy people ever since you stole me away; and I know you feel as a result of those people's inabilities to protect you, you ended up getting raped as a little girl; as I feel it's the fault of all the stupid adults in my life that I got kidnapped by the most crazed person I have ever met. But so the hell what?!

"I don't think-"

"No," Vicky interjected, "you don't. Ah-ah! Hold your tongue! I'm talking here!" her sharp fingers were now anchored deep into his flesh, no chance of escape, "In case you have forgotten the only reason you are still alive is because I want you to be. I thought perhaps there could be a place in my new world for the boy. Maybe he can make me a better person somehow? And I could do the same for him. I want you and I to be friends, Timmy! I want you to be my right hand man, really I do. But every time you lash out at me because you find out something you don't agree with yet, well, it makes me reconsider my decision...

"Ah…" a soft look captured the woman's eyes, "But you know, earlier tonight you made a point. Perchance my methods haven't been working to full efficiency. I think I started caring about you too much, and have been too soft on you. Funny, this little excursion was supposed to be a break from all the work and lessons, but I seem to be the one discovering revelations tonight."

"You scare me," Timmy exhaled quietly, fearful of her rapid changes in emotion and behavior, "I can't even talk to you normally because of how… inconsistent you are."

Vicky seemed to choose not to hear him, an action with her that can be more unsettling than screaming death threats. "You know, I'm kind of glad you don't agree with everything I do."

Could have fooled him, but Timmy bit back this retort, "Why is that?"

She loosened her clutch on the boy's limbs and opted to slide one cold hand into his own soft and warm, grasping it gently, "It makes me think twice about things… important things. Come on, I refuse to fight with you tonight. We are going to have fun whether you like it or not."

Athena's Temple was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. There is a certain reflective quality specific to well tempered white marble that expands the illumination of light. Vicky had the two of them make tribute to the Goddess' alter, her snipping off a section of her shining red hair, he following suit as he really had nothing left to offer. It wasn't until after she had finished with the tour of the temple's features and history that he asked why their hair had to be cut.

"Its not exactly traditional, true," she said as they made their way back down the rolling hill, "but I'm sure the gesture and meaning are sufficient. Our hair is luscious and a source of pride for us, or at least me. So giving a small part of what makes us confident to the Goddess shows her our faith. And a Deity is powerless with out faith."

"So you believe in Athena?" the boy questioned, finding it hard to swallow that Vicky could worship anything but herself.

"That's not something… so effortlessly answered, Timmy," her hand gripped a little tighter around his, "I know now that fairies exist, and their anti counterparts. I also know now about genies, ghosts, spirits, and life on other planets. Though surprising, none of these beings ever really jarred my foundations in reality.

"It wasn't until recently that I started really believing in gods, even after my introduction into the world of magic. I'm surprised you didn't have the same epiphany I did. Then again, you knew so little of Greek mythology…" her tone became morose, serious, "There is a resident in Fairy World that you have been on speaking terms with in the past. Perhaps you just found it a funny little insertion to the populace, but I realized who he was right off the bat; a God, a Greek God."

"What? What God? Only fairies live in Fairy World, Vicky-"

"Cupid!" Vicky shouted, "The son of Aphrodite, who was the Goddess of love. At first I didn't believe it, had to be one of the stupid little faes just playing dress up. But my Cosmo confirmed it, claiming that Cupid has no anti-fairy and is in fact a cherub, the cherub. Look at your face, you don't believe me, do you?"

Timmy just shook his head, deciding to be honest.

"Well, have you ever seen him use a wand? Or even use fairy magic?"

"Uhhh… no, I guess not-"

"That should be proof enough! If Cupid is real then the rest of the Gods have to be real too! Or at least existed!" There was a ravenous vista ignited behind her large eyes, which unnerved Timmy in a way he had not yet experienced from Vicky. "Think about it! Gods! Real Gods! I don't mean the ramblings of mad men who have stupider men jot down everything they say and make leather bound holy books out of it; I mean the truth behind the myths. The real beings that have existed before any Christ, Moses, or Mohamed ever screamed out of their mother's wombs. Do you know how much I despise the Abrahamic religions?! The faiths of men, focused on men, and empowering to men alone! Outdated and irrelevant, Timmy, that's what they are…

"Ah, but the rebirth of the Greco-Roman Gods, beings that I know now actually existed, that is where people's true faith should be. Or at least in something that doesn't denounce women as nothing more than baby factories that need to keep their mouths shut. The best part about this new world religion is that it's active, it's alive! It's not engraved and stationary, always to be adhered and never questioned, despite how much the world around it changes. Rather it changes with the world, for the Gods aren't some unheard of beings who magically made the entire universe and then decided to disappear, but inhabitants of this world too."

Timmy stayed quiet. True, he himself was never huge about going to church or whatever, but it didn't feel fair to him that people's faiths should be disrespected like that; tossed aside as worthless garbage. Athena's temple seemed a little less beautiful now. It occurred to him that Vicky had been dying to say something on this subject for awhile, and though she probably had not expected it to happen now, she was still going to spiel none the less. "So these religions… the Abrahamic ones you mentioned, they don't exist in this time anymore I'm guessing."

"Not like they used to, no. Some people still cling on, practicing underground or deep in the fourth world jungles and islands scattered about the planet, but all of the first world civilizations either worship the Greco-Roman Gods of the west, or the various faiths of the east. The so called holy land is still up in arms, but they are steadily being choked out and diminished."

"But…" Timmy began, "Tootie had said there is only one faith, I just remembered."

"In the west, yeah, it's just the one faith practically. But I wasn't about to snuff out the east. I like it, it's not so different and at the same time very different. And either way, I still have rule over it, so what do I care? Think of it like a back up, a little insurance in case for whatever reason my gods fail, I could just institute one of the beliefs of the east. Besides, it's now a living faith, ever changing to flow with the times. I don't feel threatened by those cultural influences, just as long as I stay on top."

"And all of this came about because you found out Cupid was real?"

"It started way before I discovered his whereabouts, but I do admit his existence being confirmed was quite a revelation. He's been weakened, you know, not quite the god he used to be. Fairy World was like a sanctuary for him, a magical place with other immortal beings who believed in him. Do you know where a god gets their power from?"

"Ummm..." he had to ponder this for a moment, "they are born with it?"

"Not entirely, and you need to listen more, I practically gave you the answer to that one! Anyway, no, Gods get their power from the faith of others. Mortal faith tends to be more charged, because people have a limited time to live and want to know and do everything before they die, and most are scared to die. So when they have faith in a God they give so much, more than the steady inclination of an immortal who might give a fraction of one human's faith his entire life! People need answers and want certainty, and they give everything they have to get it. Gods take all of that energy and might answer a prayer or two every so often, just to fuel more faith and generate more belief. Spend power to make power, you might say."

"I feel like I'm in school right now…" Timmy mumbled to himself, what ever happened to no more lessons?

"Fine, you brat, I'll get back to the main picture," she flicked him on the ear for his rude behavior, "So Cupid is real, right? And he somehow survived all of these millennia. I had a few chances to talk with him, and might I add only on the assurance that you would come to as little harm as possible. I found out, through what he recons, that he is still alive and somewhat thriving because he remained a symbol world round, a symbol of love. Though not necessarily faith, it still gave him enough power to roam, settle, and establish a new home. When I asked about the other Olympian Gods he seemed a little sad. 'They haven't been heard of for thousands of years. Hardly anyone believes in us anymore, let alone pray and offer faith. They are not dead, I'm sure of that much, but how and where each one exists is still unknown,' or something along those lines." Vicky too appeared a little sad now, but Timmy did not let this get to him.

"So…" the boy began, starting to put all of this jumbled information together, "Now that people are worshiping the Gods again, will they come back?"

"I though so at first," she sighed, "but its not going to be so easy. Yes, the faith people are showing does somehow get to them, but Cupid feels they are dormant. I somehow need to find them and reawaken them. He also recons that if I can achieve this goal then there will probably be some kind of reward, if and when they would be able to do such things."

"And you can't use fairy magic to do this? Find them, I mean." Timmy found it funny how quickly he was able to get absorbed into this concept.

"No, and I've tried, and so has Cupid, well, more like he asked some friends to help him out, but its all been useless. It was humans who lost the gods, and humans alone have to find them." Her face now appeared passionate, full of meaning and cunning, "Do you understand my secret little plan now, Timmy? Not even my Cosmo knows what I have been doing for the last few years. The belt hides us from all, even magic kind. Yes, I have been making progress in changing your time into this time, and that is what he sees, but underneath it all is this secret mission. I think I can trust you with it now."

Timmy was staring far ahead, into the wide luminous city. Gods? Really? He found it hard to swallow. Was Cupid truly one of these ancient mountain top rulers? Well, in any case, it mattered little if she was after world domination or the revival of ancient deities, because either way he was stuck under her supervision. He was wondering something though, after making their way into the busy city hand-in-hand, and found it hard to keep it quiet for very long. "Say, Vicky?"

"What's up?" she answered, still in a fixation of her newly revealed plans.

"So, all of this Greek God revival stuff, does this mean you don't really care as much about me being your lieutenant?"

She laughed, head thrown back and everything. It was strange to the teen to hear her voice bounce off of the buildings, yet see no one about appear to give half a damn, "Are you serious? Me not care about you being my lieutenant? Timmy, the plan is still essential! I find all of the Gods, take over the world, and then revive them with the renewed religion. Then they will tell everyone that I have the right to rule and no one will dispute me. Well, first I have to figure out a way to revive them, worship doesn't seem to cut it. But if Cupid is still around then there has to be a way. Maybe he'll help me out more if I tell him my plans one day? Heh…"

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking about something before you asked that dumb question."

It wasn't that dumb! But he held his words back, "Oh?"

"Athena, I wonder what she's like. I mean really like! Not just the accounts we get from Homer, but her personality, her likes and dislikes, her outlook on life, all that sort of thing. I've always loved Athena, when I first learned about her in middle school I felt so miserable that we didn't worship gods like her anymore.

"It's just not fair, these gods were real! Why did they have to lose power? Cupid recons it's because Rome became so corrupted and fell under Christian law, then fell. If they did it over again, got a second chance somehow, he thinks they should pay closer attention to the rulers and keep their values in check, I'm inclined to agree."

"And they are lost forever, there is next to no chance of finding them?" he asked.

"Now I wouldn't say that," Vicky's mouth curled into a devilish smile, "All I said was Cupid felt as much. I, on the other hand, have a more inquisitive mind than the Cherub. I analyze the evidence and make deductions. I came up with a theory based on the way each of the individual Gods dealt with their recorded situations, and on the accounts that Cupid has passed onto me about his… 'long sleep,' shall we say? I'll spare you the painstaking details and get to the good stuff, since you suffer from a short attention span," why did she feel the need to always insult him?

"I think the dormant Gods are hiding in plain sight, simply put, and each one has taken a different form. Some are stationary, meaning they stay in one body or object, and some have fallen into a loop of reincarnation, meaning they live entire life spans of some creature or specific kind of person. The ones who keep reincarnating will be easier to find as I weed out more information from Cupid about what he witnessed of each of then. The stationary ones, however, might be kinda tricky.

"Let's say a God had hidden themselves in a chalice, because that was their symbol. Well, how many chalices do you think are in the world? Probably millions! Yeah, we can narrow it down to just the ones that existed between a certain dates, but that still leaves a problem of numbers. I would have to research any of the items with in that time period that had reports of being magical or connected to extraordinary events. Not to mention there would be practically no way of telling if a God was with in this object or not, seeing as I have yet to figure out a way to awaken said God.

"And then what if they hadn't hidden themselves in that object in the first place? Most of the Gods had more than only one symbol or representation. So that means I will have to collect every peculiar object that was ever loosely connected to a God. This is why being the ruler of the world is essential, more resources, you see. And with you by my side we can do it. If not for me, then how about for your memories? Having the Gods owe you one should really come in handy if, say, Fairy World decided your time with your godparents was up. Don't you think?"

He had to admit, if it all went according to Vicky's plan then his outcome did seem more promising. But the means were still disagreeable. Her taking over the world can't be allowed to happen! Even if it meant he was allowed to keep his fairies. Not that he believed in her about all of this God bullcrap anyway, but it was essential to survival to humor her. Well, let her waste time and energy chasing a hopeless dream, it would just make things more difficult for her in the end.

"So you think you can find them, Vicky?" Timmy asked, mood now lightening up due to her folly. He was partly distracted then by the looming monolith of a cathedral in which Dictator Victoria had taken him to dance on his last visit. They had come to stand under its shadow, and the sheer size of it sent chills down the boy's spine. How many people had she killed just to have this thing built?

"Think?" She laughed again, though in a more pleasant manner than before. "I don't think, Timmy, I know."

"Oh? Can I ask what makes you so sure then?" he fidgeted then, this place was making him feel so uncomfortable.

"Of course!" Her smile was slow, dangerous, and full of a sickening sense of satisfaction, "I have already found one."


	11. The Last Victorian Scream

Missing

Chapter Eleven: The Last Victorian Scream

She released his arm, liberating him to the mercy of an air that nipped harder at his pink skin. With a deafening boom the massive front doors to the oversized Gothic cathedral crashed open, inward. The redhead strode inside with defiance, snow now exploding in behind her, and Timmy hunched over at her heels. People stared, wide eyed, silent. They not only pointed at Vicky, they also took note of the boy pacing up to her side.

"Y-you mean there is one, and here? Vicky?" the youth put forth, not quite sure what to make of her revelation; and for good reason fearful of all the recognition he was receiving.

"Sort of here, yes," she stated simply, "But never mind that now, to get it we first have to face off with someone else," they passed through another set of heavy ornate doors, which had burst inward for their continued trail blazing, "I didn't think we would get to this subject so soon, you know. But now I can't think to do anything else. What a night of surprises."

"Wait, if it isn't here then what is? I mean, why show me off now when we were just hi-"

"Damn it twerp, what did I tell you about stupid questions?" she scratched at the back of her head in frustration, stared angrily at him, then puffed out a rather gnashing sigh, "Fine, I'll make it simple. Out there you are wanted because I didn't have anything officially changed yet. In here, however, they know better. You'll see soon enough, come on."

Further and further they walked, deep into the building's monstrous innards. Vicky seemed to think using the elevator was pointless. Not that he complained though, the last time he had been on that jolt educing contraption he had feared for his life. Still, there were far too many stairs for his liking. Wherever they went people ducked out of their way. All that could be heard where whispers and foot steps, their foot steps.

At last they came before an ordinary, indescriptive iron grate elevator. Timmy took note of the lack of people in this vicinity before speaking his mind, "We went up all those stairs to use an elevator?"

"A special elevator," she pressed a button on the wall and the grates grinded open, "You see, none of the other elevators stop on this particular floor, nor can they reach the floor we are about to travel down to," she ushered him inside before stepping lightly to the operating buttons with in, "And it can only be operated by me. You are about to see a place that only I have seen, Timmy. Please stay calm… if you can."

A smile danced about her lips as she ordered the elevator down. The grates closed with a clang and the decent began. This was much more pleasant a ride than the last metal box hosted, though he had to admit the atmosphere did tickled the back of his neck with an eerie flush. Down, down, down. They must have traveled well past the foundations of the gargantuan building by now, yet still on they went. Not until Timmy was about to ask how much farther did a small bell chime and the grates reopened. Glad for any reason to evacuate a puny enclosed space with Vicky, he trotted out and stretched.

He had begun to wonder what time it was when a light struck the pair from above. After a few hard blinks Timmy could see that it wasn't just one light, but many falling down upon a long stretched out path before them. Vicky took his hand in hers and began moving forward.

"Since I know you are just brimming with questions," Vicky said to the boy, "I'll explain a little more," they were heading toward something small and far off, apparently at the end of this hidden road, "I lied earlier about what I was doing when I left today. Well, more like I didn't tell you the entire story. I came here, as you might have guessed by now. I had my suspicions about one of the gods but wanted to confirm my thoughts with another mind, one I thought I could trust; my own from this time, the Overlord."

She smiled and paused for dramatic emphasis, but seeing that Timmy just gawked at her, she scoffed some and continued in an annoyed tone, "But she found me to be a threat and wanted to do away with me. Well, I couldn't have that, so I challenged her. I wagered her kingdom and right to rule for the power over time. We dueled, fiercely, but I have all and more of her knowledge of battle, and a younger body to hold it. Though it wasn't easy, I came out on top and ripped the command chip out of her wrist."

Timmy was now wide eyed. This explained the real reason why Tootie's discovery of him didn't trouble his captor. And her sudden seeming forgiveness of his brash attitude with her this morning. She had forgotten all about it until he said something! "So… you killed yourself?"

"I was going to, yeah. But seeing as it was me, I decided to give her some mercy. A last meal, which she has already devoured, and also a final request; can you guess what that last one was?"

Timmy had to think long and hard on her question. They passed under many lights before he came up with something he was sure she wouldn't dislike, "Did she want to see me?"

She stared at Timmy, almost dumbfounded, obviously not expecting him to answer her with that. A distant forlorn gargled sound from up ahead, which unsettled whatever confidence the young man had just gained, had to be issued before she would say anything again, "What?... Oh wow, you're right on the mark. How did you figure that out?" She looked positively shocked!

"I though about what Tootie had told me today. Vicky, um, I mean she was looking for me and killed people when they didn't have answers. I think I must have still been on her mind," for some reason answering her honestly made him feel first-rate, though if that was because her efforts were paying off, or just that he was a good kid still, he didn't know.

"Huh, I didn't consider that… Ah well, this just proves how much you have developed! Cool, I was starting to worry that you had become untreatable. You always are full of surprises, aren't ya twerp?" She let go of his hand and nudged him on his arm, rather too roughly, but he understood that she was praising him so he didn't complain.

Even though he was able to piece together in their conversation what they were heading to, the sight was not any less miserable to Timmy's eyes. There she hung, limp, knees on the ground and arms slung up high, the once great leader of the so-called free nations of the world, Overlord Victoria. All decorations had been torn off of her military attire, the hat was missing, and her hair was in shambles. He could see dry blood stained sharply down her right arm, which was missing a sleeve. With a pang in his heart he realized that he felt sorry for her, chained up in a state to which he had not too long ago been in himself. Those chains… Hold on a second!

"Vicky!" the boy whispered in shock, "Are those my living chains?!"

The younger Vicky cooed in her laughter, "That's right, I bet it makes you happy to see me all restrained like this, rather than you, huh?"

No, it didn't make him happy at all. In fact, though by all accounts he should be leaping with joy, this made him feel quite sick. "I don't understand," he said as the bound up woman began to stir, probably because of their voices, "Even if she found you out, why do all this? She is you too, isn't she?"

"Not anymore, no; though we react and think in much the same ways, I'm the better version. I realized after defeating this old version of myself that I didn't need consolation about the Gods. You tend to realize a lot of funny things once you conquer yourself, Timmy, I might have you do it one day."

He did not look forward to such a prospect, to say the least. However, all thoughts of what it would be like to do battle with a future version of himself seemed to drift away when the fallen dictator spoke, her voice weak and battered, but some of her spirit still remaining, "Timmy… I hear you…"

There, his heart was being a dumb ass again, wanting him to feel sorry and even comfort this monstrous woman. He cringed as she began speaking; her words separated by long, shallow breaths, lifting her head slightly she whispered, "It's hard to see… can you… come closer?" Her eyes were blackened, bruised, and red rimmed. Welts, probably from scratches by the look of them, had formed over her left cheek.

Timmy looked to his warden for guidance on what to do now. Not because he wanted her commands to follow, but rather he was avoidant of a beating. She gestured for him to go over to the shackled ruined mess, and he obeyed.

"You really are him… right?" Victoria had tears running down her face, what had Vicky done to break this over powered woman so? "Look at you… so handsome, so sweet. I… I knew you were real. I had thought that I had gone mad… No one else seemed to remember you being there… You remember? The party?..."

"Yes," Timmy confirmed, this feeling at the bottom of his stomach was new to him, unidentifiable and painful.

"I wanted to know before I died… But now I do… I spent years obsessing… I think I fell in love with you, with the idea of you… I hated you and loved you… I hated that I loved you… Do I sound stupid?"

"A little, yeah," he laughed, why had he laughed? Why had it sounded so sad?

She laughed in that same sad way, "I know I must… I made a huge mistake, could you ever forgive me? I should have never… if I only knew how beautiful you would grow up to be… It hurts… Timmy, it hurts…"

"I'm sorry," He didn't know what else he could say, what else he could do. Even though she was hardly making any sense, it still felt important to listen to every word she had to say.

"It's not your fault… not really… I missed you, Timmy… I had the whole world, but it meant nothing… I had no one to share it with… How come?..."

"How come what?" His voice almost cracked. He was shivering now, slightly.

"How come it was you? That I couldn't… couldn't stop thinking about you?..."

"I don't know…" he felt horrible for not having any answers.

"I said I must have loved you… but I never… never knew what love was like… No one ever really loved me… I think…. I must have felt you could have, somehow… So stupid…"

"No, it's not stupid," She needed more than just his lack of commitment in answers, she was dying! "It's never stupid to want to be loved. Its human nature, no matter how much we try to hide it sometimes."

"We, huh?... I like hearing you say that… We… you and me… Can I ask you something?... Just one final request?..."

"What is it?"

"I want you… to kiss me…" his heart stopped, "But… But only if you want to… I want at least one good thing to… to come my way with out… stealing it…"

Timmy looked to Vicky again, who was only stared on with vague interest, and then back to the dying Victoria. He was at a loss for words, for thoughts. All he had now were notions. He wanted to somehow ease this poor creature's suffering, but he also feared it, and what it would do to him if he got too close. Finally it was his caring that won over his fears, and he moved close.

Her chains seemed to slacken, and she embraced him, held him close, cried on him, nearly smothering him. He could hear the true nature of her breathing now, rasping and weak, growing weaker. Her heart beat was losing strength, not how a heart should sound. Strange noises her innards made. This was wholly different from the other deaths he knew. It was slow, happening, and inevitable. It mattered not that this woman was a terror, only that her life was ending, and no one but him in the entire world cared.

Her hand on his cheek, soft, cold, needing and wanting. He looked up into her eyes, so pink, so full of tears, her last tears. It wasn't hard, knowing that she needed him, truly needed it to be him. He wanted to help her. He smiled as his hand came up and cupped her face; she closed her eyes, their lips pressed. Soft… wet… warm… cold… Pressure, harder, needing, wanting, loving, savoring. He followed her leads, gave himself over to her, willingly. What did it matter? She couldn't hurt him. She had to break for breath, both of them did.

The chains released, she fell into him, and he had to support her weight. Gently he laid her to the ground, she never let go of him. He looked around only to find Vicky had disappeared, hidden by her belt no doubt. But this seemed more fitting, so he did not worry. She brought him close again, kissing him, he kissing her back. It was heartbreaking to know what her tears mingled with their lips meant, but then again they might be happy ones now.

They seemed to lay there for hours. Kissing, touching, her telling him how much she loved him. He didn't mind that her hands explored and groped every inch of his body, it was just the way she was. She needed to know he was real, that this was real. Eventually her kisses slowed. Her hands found homes supporting his head and grasping his hip. Her breathing dwindled, her heart beat became time-consuming. Time came to pass that she just held him, falling apart.

It was as if she had fallen asleep with him in her arms. Her face looked calm, serine, at peace. If Vicky was pretty as a youth, then she was absolutely beautiful in the full bloom of woman hood. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he couldn't rest with the dead forever. Separating himself from her limp form, he stood, turned to the far away elevator, and left her.

The walk back to the iron grates might have been miles. Inside the clanging metal box was Vicky, leaning up against the side wall, arms crossed and eyes shut, she spoke when he had stepped inside, "So, she's dead?"

"Yes…"

"Did you make love to her?"

"No…"

"You're a sweet kid, Timmy," she said nothing else and pressed the button signaling their ascent.

He didn't care where she brought him. Up and then out of the elevator, climbing more seemingly endless steps, traveling through another lift machine. Through halls of sullen people and scared faces, but their fear was directed toward Timmy, rather than Vicky. Though what this meant he didn't care much for at the moment. At last she opened a great wooden door set and ushered Timmy inside.

"This will be our new home, I fortified it with all the necessary aspects, so we are safe here," Vicky had lead him into what could only be the bed chamber of the recently deceased. It was massive, portraits and statues all around. Maps of the world, a giant globe, a bar, couches, shelves, thousands of books, and most impressive of all, the largest four poster and curtained bed Timmy had ever seen in his life!

"Her room?" he questioned with a defeated quality.

"You disapprove?"

"It just… seems disrespectful is all."

"Naw, it is my room too, remember?"

"I suppose…"

She wrapped and arm around his shoulders and brought him in close to her, "If it helps any she wanted me to take good care of you. It seems like the entire world is against me when it comes to you, even myself. But don't terribly mind, though, because now I'm the boss here too."

"Vicky?..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we change the subject? Please?"

"Daww, what's the matter? Don't tell me watching my older self die has gotten to you!"

"It's just… I felt so responsible, like I owed her so much," Vicky was now leading him to the bed, the thing was he felt so exhausted now he didn't mind, "But because it was her… was you… I let it happen. I didn't scream for help or beg you to save her. And now I feel so empty inside, like I should have tried. I didn't want her to die, so why? I know I should have wanted it but I didn't!" She had placed him down on the cushy mattress, it felt marvelous to his tired bones, "I watched her die, slowly… slowly…"

"That just means you are starting to see death the way I do. No human really wants death to happen, it reminds us all of our own mortality. But every so often someone like me comes along who can deal with it. You want people to die for you, but not to watch them die. Not really watch them the way you just did. It's easy to kill someone when you feel separated. Toss them off a building or hurl stones at them, sure, why not, it's not truly direct. But to give a woman what she needs to die, that's different. This death isn't just on my hands, it's also on yours."

"Mine?..." He wasn't questioning her verdict, just wanting to know why. And she told him while delicately removing all the clothing from him that would be uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Yes, yours," she took a deep, calming breath, "She was going to stay alive through sheer will power. She wanted to see you so bad, that not even death could get in her way. I granted her last wish, and delivered you. But your presence removed her ability to struggle; she at last calmed and allowed her body to give in. You brought her peace in your presence, and this permitted her to accept her death. I know you wanted to change subjects, but I think this is important for you to understand." She new dressed down to just her form fitting under garments and crawled next to him, lights dimming away as she curled her arms around him.

He let her do whatever she wanted, he felt so drained and depressed now so what did it matter? His eyes grew heavy and his head felt heavy. Her scent was just like Victoria's and he drifted into sleep imagining he was in the older woman's arms instead.

"You seem sad, Timmy," what instrument sounded as if it was both a harp and a violin?

"I am sad… but also I know I shouldn't be."

"It has been many years since I have seen sadness. How come you are here when you are not believing in all things and no things at the same time?"

"I don't know… but I think Vicky knows."

"I do know!" Vicky's voice boomed from behind, loud and dominant; so full of her brash certainty.

"Ah, Vicky, welcome to the Astral," Presence greeted in his warm, musical voice, "I have not known such states surprise in a very long time. For some reason your mind is closed to me, you hold secrets, or perhaps revelations. Please, speak. I wish to know how the two of you have reached me while in an inappropriate state of mind."

"You already know the answer to that one," Vicky scoffed, yet she did not seem disrespectful. Timmy found the way he perceived reality in this state so strange.

"Do I? Then you have an answer for me?" Why did Presence now want answers? This was not the proper order he was accustomed to.

"I'll get to that, but first I have been wondering something…" She was looking around. On his previous visits to the Astral Timmy did not even think to take in the scenery, but as he followed Vicky's lead he noticed just how breathtaking the surroundings were. The sky was filled with stars that somehow flowed effortlessly with the gentle moving waters all about them. They seemed to be on an island of sorts, covered in lush green vegetation. In the center stood a massive ancient Grecian white marble building, which reflected each individual star in all its glory. Surrounding the island was a thick, concentration of air that seemed to rub against itself in curtains, distorting the reality around it.

"Please, I have anything but qualms for the both of you. My, such curious creatures, and yet so familiar," Presence had a way of making all situations pleasant.

"You call this place the astral, but it once went by another name, correct?" Vicky asked with calm strides.

"It has had many names, which are you curious about?"

"The first name, the rightful name; it was called the Adobe in ancient Greece, correct?"

"Many life times of both mortals and immortals ago, yes."

"And this has been your home ever since that christening?"

"Indefinitely,"

"Then you are Morpheus, the God of Dreams."

Though there was no body to see, Timmy could feel that Presence was smiling. He felt a sense of shock and awe. But above all other emotions, he felt concern. Concern for Vicky's ability to be right more often than wrong, and a sinking concern for Presence, whom he had come to consider as a friend.

"I am afraid that I am no longer deserving of the title of God. I am simply of dreams."

"Do you prefer to be called Morpheus or Presence?" How strange it was to hear Vicky being so respectful of another being. Though Timmy supposed that if she would show such reverence it would be toward one of her Gods.

"I prefer only that which my guests do," well, at least Timmy wouldn't feel bad if he kept on calling this being Presence.

"Alright then, now to answer your question before; I believe it was you who wanted to see us. From the accounts I know about you, Morpheus, it was in your nature to show up in the dreams of great heroes. Well, I am supposing it was your will that have been able to pull the two of us by your side so frequently.

"You see, I am on a quest to find and revive all of the ancient gods. And Timmy here is my student, my companion. Am I correct in assuming that you have never before been so frequented by mortal dreamers since the days you were a God?"

"That would be correct," Presence hummed delightfully, "how curious."

"Heroes?" Timmy blurted out.

"Yes Timmy, heroes," Vicky answered, then addressed the golden voice again, "Do you have, or I should say, can you form a body for us to see? One pertaining to our forms as we appear here?"

"I do not know any longer. Over time my physical body faded away as I lost faith. Every sentient being dreams, and then some pray upon their dreams, so I did not disappear as my brethren did. I find that existing inside of a body tends to be draining. A form needs matter, even if it is the matter of dreams, and the formation of any matter is extremely taxing. But if you believe I can, I'm sure it is possible."

"I do," Vicky stated simply.

With their wonder as his stimulate, a body formed before them. It was as theirs was, naked but inconsequential. He was the resemblance of a handsomely built full grown human male, skin slightly darker than Timmy's, and hair so very long. This hair seemed to be made up of the shimmering star fabric which mingled in all things about, only concentrated infinitely into countless flows of flawless thin strands. Then there were his eyes, which too were pools of this star span substance.

"I knew it!" Vicky seemed to shout.

"It would seem so," Presence laughed, then turned to Timmy, "The belief from just the two of you have created for me a body once again. Tell me, since your mind remains closed to mine, who else of my family have you found?"

"N-not me," Timmy stammered, in awe of this being's pure beauty, "Vicky is the one… who…"

The re-enriched God then turned back to Vicky and stepped forward, "Please, I wish to know,"

"Just Cupid, but he was the first and with his information I was able to find you. I also have developed a way, a sort of system to find more. And since you seem to have so many answers, I think with your help I can find many more," Vicky looked like she was in ecstasy just showing off her plan. But Timmy noted that she might also be falling in love this being's sheer magnificence.

"Ah, Cupid, young loving Cupid. Yes he is a symbol of affection these days, is he not? Though not faith, I'm sure he is able to thrive like I have, probably better."

"He does," Vicky confirmed, "He lives in the world of Fairies now, and can still use his bow and arrow to make two people fall in love."

"He was always fond of the Fae. This comes as no surprise, but rather a bit of happy news. But he has never thought to visit me? I wonder why this is."

"Probably because he is not aware of you, but I'll tell him though, so don't worry."

"Please do, both of you, as soon as possible."

"Both of us?!" Vicky looked to Timmy, a sudden fear and disapproval filling her eyes.

"If you are in fact heroes as you claim to be, then yes, together."

"But… well, you see-"

"I want to!" Timmy blurted out, not out of a sudden understanding, but because he knew that if Presence was here then Vicky would honor and obey whatever he wished.

"Timmy," Vicky hissed with urgency, "you aren't ready yet, I can't promise-"

"I want to see Cupid," the boy shot back, "he's a friend of mine and I haven't seen him in years."

"You know damn right you can't see him yet!"

"Why can he not see Cupid yet?" Presence inquired with genuine friendliness.

"Because if I bring him to Fairy World then I am basically telling Anti-Cosmo that he is ready to join our side; but if he suspects otherwise then Timmy can kiss all of his new found freedoms goodbye. Timmy, listen to me, we can't get to Fairy World with out the use of magic, and right now our only source is my Cosmo and my Wanda. I think they would notice you tagging along to go say hi to Cupid."

"You did!" Timmy countered.

"Yes, because they trust me. I'm allowed to wander about both of the Fairy Worlds unchecked. You, however, are supposed to be under harsh reeducation until I am ready to present you before Cosmo, who will test you himself. The answer is no. I'm sorry, Morpheus, but in order to revive all of the Gods I can not risk letting Anti-Cosmo find out about my plan. He wants to rule over all three worlds, not be subject to the gods."

And on top of all that, Timmy guessed there was next to no chance that Vicky would lend him the time belt.

"I see," Presence mused, "then it can not be helped. Timmy, I'm afraid seeing Cupid and your god parents will have to wait. Trust in Vicky, and remember all I have told you."

"Wait!" Timmy shouted, but could already feel the world around him begin to shift, "Isn't there some way?"

"Vicky," Presence seemed to find talking to the redhead now more important than answering the youngest one's question, "Do what you feel is right, you indeed have all of the qualities we as Gods found fruitarian in our heroes. I will be here for both of you when you need me."

The world shook, darkened, and faded away. There was only darkness, and then Vicky too dissolved. Light, flying, moving into place. His eyes opened, he was awake once again.


	12. Trust

**Author's Note:** I just saw the episode where the Greek Gods throw a party in Timmy's house… Yeah, I'm just going to pretend that never took place. The story was already pretty AU anyways.

-----

Missing

Chapter Twelve: Trust

A year had passed, one full year of harsh reeducation, vicious physical training, and brutal adaptation. Timmy was sixteen now, taller than Vicky by an inch, and rarely unseen by her side. He had grown accustomed to the laws of the land, not that he fully approved of them, but he knew how to deal with his emotions and blend in. That is to say if he covered his face in public.

Vicky seemed to work non stop. He often wondered if she had made a wish for a limitless supply of energy, but he knew this was foolish. He alone was privy to her states of severe exhaustion, and it was often him who had to relieve her. She had yet to demand he go all the way with her, but he knew it was slowly creeping upon them, most likely when massages and forced groping would no longer suffice to keep her cravings at bay. She had respected his wish to cling onto his virginity thus far, probably more on Cupid's behalf than his own, yet he felt she was seeing him more as a man owned by her than ever before.

She often made transverse trips between the time periods, rarely allowing Timmy to accompany her, unless a stealth mission was at hand. From what Timmy could tell she was making tweaks here and there, setting the right people to be at the right place at the right time. She was creating wars, granting political wishes, and screwing up the world's economy. She was also playing the part of the genius government college student; already triple majoring in the fields of law, history, and economics. She had scored internships at the White House and US Supreme Court and was fast becoming the talk of the town. Who knew where this bright young lady would be in ten years? Some joked she could claim the title of youngest US President in history, and a woman on top of it.

Meanwhile politicians she didn't like were mysteriously dying. World figures who held views conflicting her own somehow went missing with out a trace. People were starting to fear the unknown again; and yet found hope when stories of a young redheaded American girl told of how she rose from blanketed tragedy to be a bright new star. She seemed to have answers even the most experienced members of the US congress and the UN never even seemed to fathom. Her name was rising, and rising fast.

Beneath all of this self accumulated attention Vicky was even busier hunting down the remnants of her beloved Gods. With the help of her reacquired position of future Overlord and the resources that came along with it, not to mention the counsel of Cupid and Morpheus, she had located many artifacts that could potentially house the soul of a fallen God. There was also a list which she had formulated herself that indicated potential hosts who might be a reincarnation of a deity.

"It's a trigger," she had told him when trying to figure out aloud exactly how to coax a god from an artifact, "Cupid came back because everyone loved him again, and he is a child of love. Morpheus is regaining power because we dream about him and believe in him, and he is a being of dreams. But I can't seem to figure out Athena!"

She had decided to go after her patron Goddess next, but every single object or listed name seemed to yield little. "I know more about her than any mortal! I swore she had to be a reincarnate, but none of the names or creatures on my list quite fit! And these artifacts, they can't be it! I know it has to be someone out there!"

"She is supposed to be really smart, right?" Timmy had questioned, trying to quell Vicky's growing rage.

"The smartest!" But she just seemed to be yelling at the situation, not him.

"Well, maybe she already knows who she really is, and is hiding herself?"

She looked at him, wide eyed, "Timmy, that's the stupidest thing you have said in a long time."

"Or~…" he seemed to remind himself of Cosmo just now, however the memory of his imprisoned god parents didn't seem t o hurt so much these days, more like it bothered him a little but he could ignore it, "maybe she knows someone who is searching for her would think its stupid and never suspect it!"

"Just shut up," she sighed and leaned against the pane of her massive window looking over the gloomy future city of New Athens. Yeah, this is probably how Cosmo felt whenever Wanda scolded his lack of intellect. After a long time contemplating she turned back to the young man and spoke, more calmly now, "It has to be a woman, women are smarter than men, more cunning and tactical. They also are more natural at craft making and reason. I doubt she would rest in the body of a man, there are no advantages to it."

"And you have looked up all of the most talented women of our time?" Timmy reiterated.

"Yes, I told you already, multiple times. I have examined every outstanding woman or girl and they just don't seem to match up like my other findings."

Timmy knew it was beneficial for both of them to keep her calm, and one way he learned to do this was allow her to organize her thoughts. He would be the inquisitive student so she could act the all knowing teacher. It made her feel better, in any case.

"She was the Goddess of wisdom…" Vicky though aloud, "of peace, warfare, strategy, handicrafts, and reason… Companion of heroes… Virgin patron… Ah, but Cupid said she was anything but a virgin, she just allowed her worshipers to say such things to make her look better. She did have many virgin shrine maidens though. So she respected the virtues of her underlings. Morpheus recons she loved their heroes more than he did. If so then why has she not appeared before me?! Did the dream God not say I had greater potential than most did?"

This all rang familiar to Timmy, these lists of traits and tendencies, so he could imagine just how much more infuriating it was to Vicky, who now dedicated everything she had to this Goddess' revival. She let out a great harrowing sigh and looked directly at him, something taxing on her mind.

"My Cosmo came to me when I was reworking our time again," Timmy lifted his head and sat straight up, he was lounging on one of their ornate couches, "he asked about you."

"Me?" the teen questioned, quite honestly surprised. It had been so long since he had heard word of Anti-Cosmo.

"Yes," She began walking slowly in his direction, straightening her military style hat, "He wants to know if you are ready yet."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him you were just about there," she had come to sit next to him and lean in the opposite direction, letting her head rest while looking straight up at the high painted ceiling, admiring the Pantheon rendered masterfully in oils, "that you still had some character flaws, but overall you wouldn't betray me."

"I wouldn't…"

"I know you wouldn't," she smiled, still not looking at him, "Still, I'm worried you might slip up."

"Slip up?"

"Yeah, you know, mention my real plans. Or give us away in one form or another. You have made so much progress since we moved in here, but I still think you aren't ready to face off with Cosmo yet. I have no idea what he has in store for you, or how he will test you. He might even be smarter than me, you know, so predicting the way he thinks is difficult."

"How much longer?"

She laughed, pleased by his abrupt assumption, "Look at you, figuring out things almost as fast as me these days," she sat up some and caught his eye, "Zero, nothing, time's up. He wants to see you at this moment. You technically only have about two years left with your god parents, and are about the age now that kids start losing theirs."

"So wait… are you telling me we have to go now?"

"Now? Oh god no. We haven't even had dinner! I think you forget that Anti-Cosmo is still a gentleman. He'll probably come to call after dinner, or more likely, he'll come to join us."

"Join us? You mean disguised as a human, right?"

"Of course disguised as a human," she shook her head, "He probably already left word with our darling receptionist. That only leaves us with a few hours, you know, so I want you to get changed into your best uniform after washing up."

He stood, knowing now that whenever she gave an order it was to be obeyed with out question, unless it conflicted with anything Morpheus or Cupid had to say. He gathered up his custom made attire, specifically created to his fit and displayed quite nicely the authority he had when in the presence of the Overlord. Not to mention how sharply cut it made him look. The last he saw of Vicky before entering the bathroom was her in deep and serious contemplation.

Now, calling it a bathroom did the place no justice. It was more of a miniature palace. There was a changing room, where one would rinse off their bodies before entering the main bath. This bath, which filled the room with a thick dreamy layer of steam fog, stretched out for what looked like miles. He knew it was a trick of magical fortification, meaning how everything in their living quarters bent to the will of Vicky, but that did not seem to subtract from its stone laden beauty. Classical Greek statues of Ganymede and his chalice surrounded the heavy waters, ever pouring curtains of clear water into the pool. There were trees here too, hanging with every fruit imaginable, and the faint song of birds in the distance.

He rinsed in one of the side showers, washed off, and after wrapping a soft towel around his waist, made his way into the depths of the expansive pool. He waded far out, as was his custom, until he could no longer see the edges of the bath through the dense fog. After letting his towel drift away he lay backwards and floated on the water's surface, arms splayed and tingled by the warm water. His mind wandered, thoughts of his godparents, of Vicky's, of her master plan, and then of the prospect of possibly seeing it all come to fruition. He knew it was up to him to keep Vicky's cruelty to a minimum now, to affect her cold heart with his kindness. For the most part it worked; she seemed to take more pity one people when he was around. It's probably why she didn't much like having him tag along when she went back to their time. Ah well, at least he didn't hate so much anymore…

He felt something soft across his chest. Long, thin, strong, but soft. His eyes opened, only fog above him. He turned his head, and saw her, as naked as he was, and hair let loose to fall down to her shoulders; Vicky, smiling sadly, but with conviction. Rose pink eyes melting into him.

He flailed wildly, heart racing, pounding against his chest, and making quite the splash, "Vicky!" he shouted in surprise, and noticed that he had drenched her, effectively killing any seductive effects she was trying to exemplify, "What are!- uh! I mean, I thought it was my turn to-" the annoyed look on her face shut him up, as it was both murderous and somewhat comical. Well, comical if it was directed at anyone else.

Then, extraordinarily with out warning, she splashed him. A full sweeping of her arms through the water caused a miniature tsunami to wallop him across the face. Ah, payback was always tenfold with her. "You moron," she snapped, "you have no taste for sensuality, do you?! No, shut up, I'm talking! I was just thinking these might be the last few hours we have together and wanted to at least spend some… some quality time together, and you go and ruin the mood!"

"You surprised me! You said you would respect my decis-"

"I wasn't going to seduce you! I was going to bathe with you, dumb ass!" she crossed her arms and haughtily turned away from him. She reminded him of a brat child for a fleeting moment, before remembering this was the most dangerous human on the face of the planet.

"If you had just asked… or given some warning… I'm sorry I upset you." He really was sorry, so the little huff she sounded in response didn't make him feel any better.

She was right though, had they not spoken of it before? If she didn't present him just right to Anti-Cosmo then the dark fairy will probably have him done away with. And, though he saw pain in her face when she confessed it, to keep her mission objective plausible she would have to let him go. Nothing could risk the favor she had with her Cosmo. He didn't hold this against her; in fact he knew it had to be done. If the Gods came into power again then Fairy World will probably be saved. Did Cupid not love the fairies he has lived with for thousands of years? Surely he would free them if he had the power to. It was a strange situation that somehow played in both of their favor and brought the two would be enemies closer. For Vicky it meant the realization of a childhood dream and the possibility of greater power than the Anti-Fairies could ever offer her. And for Timmy it promised the liberation of his god parents and their world. If he had to die for this, then so be it.

She was slumped over now. Not crying, at least not in an audible way, but the situation was weighing down on her. She chose to work alone, Timmy knew, and she had her reasons. But even so it was too much for one person to burden themselves with. It was usually times like this that she had come to him in need of some relief, both physical and psychological. He gulped, hard.

The young man learned long ago not to speak during important moments like this; he just wasn't great with words. And though he knew he could hide his presence now, what with all the physical and combat training she regimented for him, he didn't allow his approach to go unheard. She had said it was just to bathe, right? Right…

One of his arms slipped around her middle, the other crossing over her chest and resting on her shoulder. She leaned back into him, needing this, and he knew it was her wanting so bad to have meaning with someone that allowed her to calm so quickly. Her hands overlapped his, she brought the on her shoulder to her lips and kissed it.

They stayed entwined in a way swans did for what could be considered just a little too long, or perhaps not long enough... Time, if they only had a little more time. She turned around in his arms and wrapped herself around him, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. It wasn't that Timmy really liked doing this; he just knew what his master desired. And his entire life was now dedicated to keep her happy in order to keep innocent people safe from harm, not to mention his own hide. Still, it wasn't so terrible either, just a bit uncomfortable.

She held him a little tighter, rubbing his strong back and nuzzling into his bare flesh. It wasn't as if this was their first close encounter, but he still felt uneasy. He had to keep reminding himself that it wouldn't go anywhere, that she just wanted to be close and let her troubles go away, if just for this moment. He held her a little tighter too, she looked up at him.

"You still don't want to, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Vicky…"

"No, don't be. It just proves that you're strong. I know I tease you and belittle you, but I still respect your choice. I'm just not great with showing it, am I?"

"No," he laughed a bit, "not really. But that's okay, its just the way you are."

"You say that like you accept me,"

"Don't I?"

"Do you?"

"I think so… I hope so…"

"I accept you, Timmy."

"I know… I'm just not as good as you are in these sorts of situations."

"You're blushing,"

"Wha?... I am?"

"Yeah," she smiled a small curve, "Its kinda cute…"

"Too bad you don't like cute things, right?"

"That's right," she now laughed softly, "but if I did I think I would like this."

"Vicky?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… and I'm sorry about… well, you know."

"Its okay, you aren't ready. Some of us are late bloomers. Though you are considerably tardy, mister."

"Yeah, well-"

She had moved her fingers up his side, across his chest, and rested one on his lips, "Shhh, don't speak…" She then kissed the finger separating their lips and moved back into her resting position. He was glad she was back in a good mood, if only for this moment.

They knew time was running short, and reluctantly left the comfort of their bath. Timmy's mind wasn't so much on Vicky or Anti-Cosmo, as it was on him self. He had come such a long way from that squirmish little boy he once knew. Yes, she could still make him uncomfortable with the right look or tone, let alone the display of her full figured womanly body, but unless he was outright surprised he didn't freak out any more. Even now, seeing Vicky dry off her naked form and cloth herself didn't upset him all that much, it was actually kind of nice. Not that he was in love with her or anything, he could just appreciate that yes, Vicky was a fine looking woman.

"What, you like what you see?" the redhead half teased, half offered.

"Ah! Sorry, I was just lost in thought!" He quickly began drying himself off with a fresh towel and headed to where his fresh cloths were set.

"I don't mind if you stare, twerp, but it is sort of unfair."

"Unfair?!" he felt slighted, "Hey, lady, you stare at me all the time! I had to get used to it. Unlike you, you just revel in the attention."

"I do, don't I?" she laughed, full of her own ego.

Timmy mumbled to himself as he applied the layers of his uniform on, brushed his hair out, styled it, and presented himself to his crossed armed senior. She whistled a long, impressed note.

"Now don't you look snazzy?"

"I hope so… Ah! I mean, you look great too, Vicky."

"I was gonna say… Well, come on; let's get the hell out of the sauna."

Vicky assumed right, it turned out. When requesting an in person update from their receptionist, she had came up to their room and told of a well dressed dark man going by the name of Cosmo who had dropped by to remind them of a dinner invitation that night. He was accompanied by a woman starkly different than himself in manners, who he introduced as his wife Wanda. Dinner was set for seven in the evening in the great outdoor gardens, for the weather was promising. And the entertainment would be a band of exceptionally talented young boys from the Musical Institute of New Athens, all trained in classical interpretation.

"May I ask something, Overlord?" Their receptionist asked politely.

"I suppose, we do have some time to kill before dinner, anyway," Vicky responded.

"This strange man, Cosmo, he said he was your godfather."

"And? What of it?"

"Well, that's just it; I don't remember you ever having godparents."

"Listen, Toots, there are a lot of things I have kept hidden from you. I know what you're thinking though, why let them live while our parents had to die, right? Well, your parents at least. But I let you live, did I not? So is it so hard to fathom that I also let my own godparents live?"

"No, Overlord, I understand that… But, well…"

"Well?"

"I still don't remember them, or remember mom and dad ever mentioning them."

"Your mom and dad mentioned little about my own mother, let alone her friends. You went for years thinking we were full blooded siblings, remember? What would have been the point in telling you?"

"I see… I just never knew."

"By the Gods, you are as insistent as ever!"

Timmy then stood up and joined the conversation, "Can I cut in?"

"Feel free," Vicky huffed, clearly ticked off again.

"Tootie," why did he always speak so softly with her? "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you were our guest."

"Oh yes they would!" Vicky nearly shouted, disbelief peppering her voice, "Timmy, you know damn well Cosmo wouldn't want that. He would like for us to be alone, it's a private party."

"I don't mean all the time, Vicky," he responded, ignoring the always present look of wonder when Tootie watched them interact, "but she could be our waitress, and our server. I'm sure she is more than qualified, and definitely capable."

Vicky raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them with a mixture of scorn and contemplation, "I think I created a monster."

"Huh?" both Timmy and Toots said in unison.

"Look at you, Timmy, coming up with good ideas more often than not. Fine, if she doesn't get in the way then I don't care. But don't introduce yourself as my sister right away, let him figure it out. Otherwise he would find it… offensive." No, Timmy knew he would find it offensive at all, not unless being suspicious was considered rude.

Tootie had returned to her post, much happier now, and it wasn't until dinner loomed ever closer that Timmy really did appreciate his decision all those months ago to convince Vicky to let her sister work here. She had been a friend when Vicky was away, and best of all he was allowed to indulge some secrets with the raven haired lady. Not any of the big ones, of course, but things about time travel and exploring the past, present, and future. No one would believe Toots if she said anything anyways, and she seemed to understand this. Never the less she had started a new series in her books about time travelers whose main characters struck a familiar chord in Timmy. Best of all, at least for Tootie, she had started gaining recognition in her writings; if that was because people saw Timmy reading her works in his spare time or not he wasn't sure.

"I want you to mind your manners, remember all of your lessons in etiquette," Vicky had told her ward as they sped down the lightning fast elevator, something else Timmy had, for the most part, grown used to.

"Don't worry, Vicky, I've been prepping myself for hours. I'll be fine. And if I'm a little on edge that's okay, I think he would expect it. I'm more worried about you, to be honest."

"I'm fine; once I'm there I'll put one of my gallery faces on. Remember, he probably isn't evaluating you tonight, just seeing what progress if at all I have made, and if we should put off whatever tests he has in mind any further."

"And if he thinks I'm ready now?"

"Then you damn well better be. Chin up, posture, this is our floor."

The moment the handsomely dressed pair stepped off the iron cage a change from with in transformed them. Mindsets, when often practiced, tend to take over in times of appropriate need. The way before them was decorated and well lit. Out into a hidden garden they passed, and set at its center was a long, ornate dinning table. At the head of the table sat a tall man, with dark blue hair and bright green eyes, too bright to be human. He wore a monocle that complimented his dark, almost black blue three piece suit. To his right sat his wife, also of dark blue curls for hair, but her eyes were a pink Vicky's never could mirror in illumination. The most dangerous Anti-Fairies, Vicky's Fairy Godparents, had arrived in the guise of humans.


End file.
